Do I Know You?
by Tomfeltonlover31
Summary: This is a story of a 14 year old girl named Megan McClain. She was transferred from Drumstrang to Hogwarts because of her parents separation. She moved to London with her mother because even though she loved her father, she hated him in so many ways.
1. So It Begins

**Chapter 1-So it Begins**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

A fourteen year old girl by the name of Megan McClain is transferring from Durmstrang to Hogwarts, only because of her parent's separation. She moves to London with her mother. She told her father before she left that she loved him very much but that she also had a part within her that hated him. Megan only told him this, not to break his heart but to tell him the truth. Her and her mother never told hi the truth because it would end up in a fight or his heart breaking.

Right when they arrived at their new home in London, an owl came swooping down off the roof with a letter for Megan It was from Dumbledore, telling them tat he would be arriving at their new home with the sorting hat after they finished reading his letter. And, right as Megan finished the letter, Dumbledore arrived at her side holding what looked to her as an old black rag.

"Hello, Dumbledore." chanted Megan at her mother at once.

"Hello, Megan, Kathleen." Dumbledore said politely.

"Please sir. Call me Kathy." Megan's mother said in giggles.

"Okay. Kathy, Megan. Let's get to work. Well it's not really work, all we are doing is having Megan sorted into her house and getting her a proper map of Hogwarts so she can find her classes."

"What's that, professor?" Megan asked pointing to the black rag in his hand.

"This," said Dumbledore, "is the sorting hat."

"Oh, okay. So um, how do I get sorted exactly?"

"Sit down, and I will show you." said Dumbledore calmly flicking his wand and producing three chairs out of thin air.

"Megan and her mother sat down, while Dumbledore unfolded the thing that had looked like a rag. When he was finished what had looked like a black rag now looked like and old worn hat. Dumbledore slowly walked behind Megan and placed the hat on her head. Then Megan heard something say in her ear, "It's a bit early for sorting, isn't it Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore replied, "Yes, but today you are sorting a transferred student to Hogwarts."

"Oh, I am, am I?" said the hat stubbornly.

"Yes, you are! And you will do as you're told right now!" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Oh fine! If I have to." the hat angrily replied.


	2. The Seperate Sorting

**Chapter 2-The Separate Sorting**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

The hat started going through Megan's mind, trying to find information so it can sort her and go back to sleeping. Megan was just sitting there, waiting for the hat so say something, and then, finally, it said, "You are brave, I see. Very clever indeed. But it looks to me that you don't want to be in Gryffindor. Well then, I also see something, something like evil, like a Slytherin. So you want to be in Slytherin child?"

Megan replied, "I don't care what house you decide to put me in, as long as its not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor!"

"Well then, that narrows it down a bit. So it will be Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Let's think shall we? You are clever, are you not?" the hat asked in a rude, childish tone.

"Yes, I am very clever! Why are you even asking?"

"Child! I think I shall put you in Slytherin. You are rude, somewhat evil, intelligent, and let's just say you have some 'unfinished' business to attend to."

And before Megan could say another word the hat yelled, "Slytherin!!"

"Well, Megan you are in Slytherin House. Interesting, very interesting." Dumbledore said as he handed over a map of Hogwarts.

"Well, this is your map, I will be having someone greet you at King's Cross Station to show you when and how to get aboard the Hogwarts Express. And I will also be sending a letter stating their names and your ticket to the train, don't lose your ticket. Oh, and here is a list of things you will need this school year. Good day to you both." And with a small pop Dumbledore was gone.

"Megan, darling! You're in my family's house! Isn't that grand, honey?" her mother said grinning.

"Yes, mom. Wonderful!" Megan said trying to look as happy as she felt.

"Darling? Shall we go get your school stuff?"

"Yes! Let's do! I need to buy some new quills." Megan said.

And with that they were gone to buy her supplies.


	3. The Unknown Owl

**Chapter 3-The Unknown Owl**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

They were just arriving home from spending three hours shopping for school supplies and more. Megan was waiting for her mother to open the door when two owls came swooping down onto her shoulder, one she knew was from Dumbledore, but the other one she had no clue who sent it. It was a beautiful eagle owl that she had never seen before. The two owls stayed upon her shoulders until she was sitting and ready to read them. Dumbledore's owl hopped down off her shoulder into her lap first. She got the letter and read it to herself; it was just as he had said. It had a ticket to Platform 9 and three quarters and the name of a family that would be greeting them at the station. Dumbledore's owl left and the unknown eagle owl gracefully landed on her right arm, it landed so softly she didn't even notice the owl on her arm. She took the letter off the owl's leg and checked to see who it was for, it was for her. She opened the letter slowly and read it to herself. It read:

**_Dear Megan,_**

**_My name is Draco. If you haven't gotten Dumbledore's letter yet, my father and I will be the one's to greet you at King's Cross. My father wishes to meet you tomorrow at your house and show you and your mother around Magical London. We will be arriving at your home at one o'clock sharp, so be ready for us._**

**_The Slytherin Messenger,_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Megan remembered that name from somewhere, but where?

"Mom! Do you remember someone named 'Draco Malfoy'?"

"Yes, darling. Remember they stayed at our home last summer?"

"Oh, yes! I remember now!" Megan called back thinking to herself 'the hottie'.


	4. Who's Cheating On Who?

**Chapter 4-Who's Cheating on Who?**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

"Dad! Dumbledore is here!" Draco yelled.

"Okay, Draco!" his father said to his son as he rushed to the front door.

"Hello, Dumbledore. What did you need?" said Lucius, his son at his side.

"I need you to greet a new Slytherin at King's Cross when you go to drop off your son to get to the train to school." said Dumbledore calmly.

"I see, come in. Come in." Lucius said.

"Thank you Lucius, but I will be leaving shortly. I have other matters to attend to at Hogwarts if you know what I mean?"

"Yes, indeed. I know what you mean, sir."

"Well, you are to greet Megan McClain and her mother, Kathleen, and King's Cross that day. I would also like you to show them around the magical London tomorrow, if you have the time of course." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, of course we will." said Lucius as his wife, Narcissa, arrived at his side.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore said kissing Narcissa's hand kindly.

"Hello, Dumbledore." she said, "Lucius, Draco. Lunch is ready if you are hungry." She said turning to her husband and son. Kissing Lucius passionately before heading back towards the kitchen.

"Well then, it's settled. Write the a letter telling them this, okay?" Dumbledore said before disapparating.

"Son, write that letter then go eat before your food gets cold." Lucius commanded before walking into the kitchen with his wife.

"Fine!" said Draco watching his father hold his mother close before kissing her.

Draco started writing:

_**Dear Megan,**_

_**My name is Draco. If you haven't gotten Dumbledore's letter yet, my father and I will be the one's to greet you at King's Cross. My father wishes to meet you tomorrow at your house and show you and your mother around Magical London. We will be arriving at your home at one o'clock sharp, so be ready for us.**_

_**The Slytherin Messenger,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

"Dad!" Draco yelled up the stairs.

"What do you want?!" Lucius yelled back aggravated.

"Can I use Golden?" Draco yelled back, not caring why he was mad at him. Golden was their eagle owl, they mainly used her to send important letters between work and family.

"Yes! I don't care! Leave us alone, we're busy!" Lucius yelled at his son.

Draco knew exactly what his parents were doing, they always do every Wednesday. He knew this because he had lived with the long enough that he knew their entire schedule. Every Wednesday after lunch they did this, but Draco knew one thing his mother didn't know because she was at work. His father was cheating on her. Lucius and his girlfriend did this every Monday and Sunday the only day's that Narcissa had to work. Lucius told him not to let this get to his mother or he would kill him.

Yet, Draco knew something his father had no idea about. His mother had a boyfriend. His mom told him that when he came over to their house to do what almost every couple does. But he can't tell anyone because Narcissa said that she would either kill him or throw him out on the street and forget she ever had a son. Draco didn't want either of those things to happen so he has kept his mouth shut for about three years.


	5. Spic & Span

**Chapter 5-Spic and Span**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

"Why are you asking me about Draco Malfoy, darling?" Kathy asked

"Because tomorrow Draco and his father are coming here at one o'clock to show us around magical London." Megan replied.

"Oh really. Well then we have to have this place spic and span before they get here at one o'clock!" said her mother smiling.

"What's with you and cleaning?" Megan asked her mother rudely.

"I like to have a clean house when we have people coming over. And don't you ever use that tone with me again! Do you hear me, Megan?"

"Yes, mother. I heard you loud and clear."

"And, Megan. I think the owl is waiting for a response."

"Yes, mother. I'll get right on it."

Megan got out a clean piece of parchment and started to write:

**_Dear Draco,_**

**_I got your letter and my mother and I will be waiting at one o'clock in front of our house for you and your father. And by any chance do you remember me from last summer?_**

**_The New Slytherin Pure-Blood,_**

**_Megan McClain_**

She folded the letter and tied it onto the eagle owl's leg. As she finished tying the knot the eagle owl gracefully lifted itself into the air and flew out of the window.


	6. A Letter Back

**Chapter 6-A Letter Back**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

Almost two hours later Draco's parents were still upstairs, when Golden came flying in through the open living room window landing gracefully next to a sleeping Draco. Golden nipped at his fingers trying to wake him. When he finally woke he looked at the bird and noticed the letter.

"You weren't supposed to bring a letter back you stupid bird!" Golden just nipped at his fingers again so he took the letter off and opened it. It said:

**_Dear Draco,_**

**_I got your letter and my mother and I will be waiting at one o'clock in front of our house for you and your father. And by any chance do you remember me from last summer?_**

**_The New Slytherin Pure-Blood,_**

**_Megan McClain_**

"Umm…Well do I need to write her back?" Draco asked Golden. Golden nipped at his finger once meaning yes.

"What should I write?" he asked himself. Draco had been with many girls last summer and couldn't remember any of them. The only way he would remember them is if he saw them. And with that he wrote a letter back to Megan saying:

_**Dear Megan,**_

_**No, I don't remember a girl by the name of Megan from last summer. I can't really remember anything from last summer really. Don't wait outside your home, my father and I are coming by Floo Powder. Good day, see you tomorrow!**_

_**The Slytherin Messenger,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

That should be good enough Draco thought as he folded it up and tied it to the owl's leg.

"Let her respond to this one, okay?" Draco said. Golden nipped at his fingers and flew out the open window.


	7. Are You Sure?

**Chapter 7-Are You Sure?**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

After about thirty minutes of watching television Draco's owl came flying through the window. "Wow! That was fast!" Megan said as the owl landed next to her. She untied the letter from the owl's leg eager to read what was inside. She infolded it and read:

**_Dear Megan,_**

**_No, I don't remember a girl by the name of Megan from last summer. I can't really remember anything from last summer really. Don't wait outside your home, my father and I are coming by Floo Powder. Good day, see you tomorrow!_**

**_The Slytherin Messenger,_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Quite disappointed by his letter she tossed it away and tried to shoo the owl home. But it just sat their with it's leg stuck out waiting for a letter.

"What? You want a response?" she asked the owl. The owl nipped her fingers and Megan took that as a yes and sat down to write another letter. She wrote:

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I got your letter and are you sure you can't remember me? Can't wait to see you tomorrow!**_

_**The New Slytherin Pure-Blood,**_

_**Megan McClain**_

She tied the short letter to the owl's leg and gave it a treat before it flew out of the window.


	8. Who Did You Pick For Me To Marry?

**Chapter 8-Who did you pick for me to marry?**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

An hour later Draco's mother was in the kitchen cooking supper and Draco's father was locked in his office working on something when Golden few back through the window.

"Draco! Lucius! Suppers done!" Narcissa called from the kitchen.

"Okay, mom! I will be there once I'm done reading this letter!" Draco yelled back to his mom.

"Okay, honey! I'll be right in!" called Lucius from behind his office door.

Draco's father always kept his office locked, only his father and mother knew what lay behind the door. Draco tried to get into the room once when he was younger, but he was grounded when his father saw him trying to open the door. Since then, Draco has gone no where near the door, in case it was to get him into trouble again. All he can do is wonder. Lucius never came in or out o the door though, he would apparate in and out so that Draco couldn't see what was inside the room by chance.

Draco was just unfolding the letter when his father apparated into the kitchen.

"Draco, are you still reading that letter?" his parents said simultaneously.

"Yes, why?" he answered.

"Well, you better hurry up or your food will get cold!" Narcissa replied.

"Okay, okay. I'll be in, in a moment." Draco responded looking down at the letter, reading:

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I got your letter and are you sure you can't remember me? Can't wait to see you tomorrow!**_

_**The New Slytherin Pure-Blood,**_

_**Megan McClain**_

"Here, Golden. Go back to bed, I'm not writing back. I'll see her tomorrow." Draco told the owl. Golden nipped his finger thankfully and flew over to her perch.

"I'm here." Draco stated entering the dinning room with his plate.

"Okay, sit and eat before it gets colder then it already is." His mother told him.

After supper before they had put away their plates to be washed, Draco asked, "Dad, mum. I have a question."

"Yes, son." They replied together.

"Um, what's the name of the girl you chose for me to marry after Hogwarts?" Draco asked looking at his empty plate.

"Why do you ask son?" Lucius questioned.

"Just wondering is all." He answered looking up at his father.

"Her name is Megan." His mother said quickly, and quietly.

"Megan?"

"McClain. Megan McClain." His father answered.


	9. Dump Her Son

**Chapter 9-Dump Her Son**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

"What was Megan's last name again?" Draco asked confused.

"McClain." Narcissa replied.

"Father, that's the girl we are going to show around London tomorrow at one o'clock!" exclaimed Draco.

"Yes, Draco. I know. That's why I accepted Dumbledore's offer. You don't remember Megan, Draco?" Lucius said looking at his son.

"No, I don't remember her, father."

"Well, you will tomorrow, trust me. I bet you won't be able to keep you're hands off her." Lucius laughed.

"When my parents told me that I was marrying your mother, I couldn't believe what they said. You mother was the finest Slytherin in my year. Weren't you darling?"

"Yes, I was. Wasn't I? Your father couldn't stop starring at me in one of our classes so I finally asked him what he wanted and he said nothing at all. You're father wasn't that bad looking then if I remember right."

"Okay. But what will I do about Pansy?" Draco asked looking at his parents stunned.

"You'll have to dump her son." Lucius said sternly.

"Um, okay. I'll write her tomorrow morning."

"I think we should all head to bed, we all have long days tomorrow. I have to work, and you two will be roaming around London all day." Narcissa said.

"Yes, let's do." Draco and Lucius said simultaneously.


	10. Concentration

**Chapter 10-Concentration**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

"Darling! Suppers ready!" Megan's mom called from the kitchen.

"Okay mom! I'm coming!" Megan yelled to her mother from her bedroom. She had been trying to remember who her pureblood husband was going to be after she left Hogwarts. Her parents had told her just last year who she was to marry once she was out of school but she couldn't remember his name. 'I guess I will have to think so more, maybe it will come to me.' she thought.

"Megan! Are you coming? You're food is getting cold!"

"Yes, mother!" Megan called getting up off her bed and closing her bedroom door behind her as she left her room.

Megan wasn't going to ask her mother yet, she wanted to find out if she could remember his name before asking her mother. Megan sat in silence all through supper tying to figure out his name. "What was his name?" She muttered to herself.

"Darling, are you okay? You seem quiet tonight." Kathy asked.

"Mom! I'm fine okay? Just leave me alone!" Megan stood and stormed odd to her bedroom, angry with her mother for breaking her concentration.

"Don't stay up late honey!" Kathy called after her. Her mother knew something was up the only time Megan was silent during supper was when she was mad, sad, or thinking about something.

"Okay. Mother! I won't!" Megan yelled angrily out of the door before slamming it shut and locking it.


	11. I Am Sorry

**Chapter 11-I am sorry**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

Draco had awoken at five thirty that morning. He got up, showered and went to his dresser and grabbed some dark green causal robes to wear for the day. Draco stood in front of the the full body mirror he had in his room, "Stunning!" the mirror shouted seconds after he stepped in front of it. 'As always' Draco thought smirking before sitting down. He still had to write the break up letter to Pansy. He had never done this before so he didn't know how to really write the letter because Pansy was his first real girlfriend, if you could call her that.

**_Dear Pansy,_**

**_I'm sorry at how sudden this is but. Well, I don't know how to say it nicely so here goes. We can't be girlfriend-boyfriend anymore. Sooo…pretty much I'm breaking up with you._**

**_Your Ex-Boyfriend,_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

He looked at the over at his alarm clock, it read 6:30. His mom was going to be in the kitchen cooking in about five minutes. He slowly made his was to the living room and asked the two owls in the corner if they would mind sending him a letter. Flim, the barn owl, clicked his beak and held out his leg.

"Okay, Flim." Draco said to the owl.

"Send this to Pansy for me." He ordered the owl as he tied the letter onto it's leg.

Flim clicked his beak and flew out of the window into the cool, crisp morning.

"Draco? What are you doing up so early?" Narcissa asked as she entered the room, "And where is Flim?"

"I just sent the letter to Pansy, mother." Draco answered sweetly.

"Oh! Well then, I will be cooking, your father should be down in a few." She replied leaving the room.


	12. I Have Something For You

**Chapter 12- I have something for you**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

"Megan! Time to get up!" Kathy yelled through the door at her daughter.

Megan rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, it read 7:30. 'Wow, mom never let's me sleep in this late!' she thought. She got up and made her way over to the shower. After a short shower Megan stood dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her in front of her dresser. She looked through the dresser for robes she would look best in today, she had to look her best with company coming over and all. "That will be perfect…and it might just get Draco's attention." thought Megan as she spotted her hot pink casual robes.

"Mom!" she yelled.

"Yes, honey?" Kathy called back.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Megan asked entering the living room.

"Yes, it is darling." her mother said softly.

"Okay, thanks mom." Megan replied.

Megan walked over to the mirror in the living room because she had forgotten to check and make sure she looked perfect before she left her bedroom. "Beautiful!" the mirror screamed out. Megan smiled, "Like always." Megan sat down in the dining room with her plate, still thinkg about who she was going to marry after Hogwarts. As put her plate in the kitchen her mother said, "Megan, I have something for you."

"Okay?" Megan said confused as she sat down on the sofa.

"Here you go , darling." Kathy said as she returned carrying a covered owl cage.

Megan sat starring at the cage surprised, "Well, take a look!" Kathy urged her.

Slowly Megan pulled the cover off revealing a beautiful eagle owl.

"Mom? Why did you get me this?"

"I thought you would want one because you might need it this year."

"What would I need it for?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Kathy said.

'What is wrong with her? She's never this nice to me!' Megan thought as her mom left the room. After a few minutes she got up ad took the cage to her room.


	13. Why So Many Questions?

Chapter 13-Why So Many Questions?

--Draco's Point Of View--

As he was eating breakfast with his parents Flim came flying through the open window and landed on his perch waiting for Draco to finish eating before giving him Pansy's response. Draco saw the owl fly threw the window and then saw that there was a letter with the owl. He ate as fast as he could so he could read what the letter said.

"Mum, dad? May I be excused from the table now?" Draco asked his parents, almost falling out of his seat.

"Yes, son. If you are done eating." his mother said.

"Yes, I am done eating mum." He said standing up and rushing his plate into the kitchen and running back into the living room.

"Flim! Come here!" he yelled at the owl that was eating.

"Flim looked up at his owner and flew over to him and landed on the chair next to him.

"Now, that's a good owl." said Draco pulling out an owl treat for Flim, and untying the letter from the owls' leg.

The owl took the treat gratefully and flew back over to its perch.

Draco ripped open the letter witch said:

**Dear Draco,**

**Why are you breaking up with me now? I thought we had a great relationship? Is it another girl? Did your parents tell you to break up with me? Please, Draco? Why now? Why?**

**Sincerely,**

**Pansy Parkinson**

"Why do they have to ask so many questions?" Draco thought aloud.

"Because that's what us girls do, Draco." said his mother, startling him.

"You better reply to that son or she'll get really mad." said his father right after his mother finished.

"Okay, I will. Can I take Flim up to my room, please?" Draco said slowly.

"Yes, you might want to." said his father and mother at the same time.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"Flim! Get over here now!" he ordered the owl.

The owl looked up at him stupidly and then flew over to him and landed on his shoulder.

He went up to his room and sat down at his desk.

"Flim! Go set on top of the dresser!" He told the owl. The owl flew over to the dresser and ruffled his wings.

Draco looked over at his alarm clock. It said 10:45. He turned around to face his desk, grabbed some parchment and wrote:

**Dear Pansy,**

**I have to break up with you now at this moment. We did and still do have a great relationship, but it's just not meant to be. Yes, it is another girl. Yes, my parents told me to write you before I got involved with this girl. No, I can't let this relationship go on any longer, because it has to be Pansy. It just has to.**

**Sincerely,**

**Draco Malfoy**

He looked over his shoulder to his alarm clock. It said 12:00.

"Geez! That took a long time to write!" he said to himself.

"FLIM! Get over her! NOW!" he yelled at the sleeping owl.

The owl woke up with a jolt and flew sleepily over to Draco.

"Take this to Pansy! And don't take your beautiful time doing it either!" He yelled at the owl.

Flim clicked his beak and flew out the window.

"Draco! It's 12:10! You better be getting ready! His father yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, dad!" he yelled back.


	14. A Letter From Dad

Chapter 14-A Letter From Dad

--Megan's Point Of View--

As she was putting her new owl in her room an owl flew through her window. "That's dad's owl!" she screamed out as she saw it. The owl landed on her shoulder and stuck out its leg.

"Hey, Melinda!" she said to her fathers Great Horned Owl, as she took the letter from its leg.

"Is this for me?" she asked the owl.

Melinda clicked her beak, meaning yes.

"Okay." She said opening the letter, it read:

**Dear Megan,**

**Hello, darling. I am doing fine but I'm getting lonely around the house without you and your mother. But the thing I miss most is knowing I have someone to come home to. I have gotten a pay raise so I will be getting more money and I will be able to pitch in and give you two extra spending money every two months. I will be writing to you and your mother every month to make sure you two are alright and if you need anything. I know you will be meeting the boy that you will be marring after Hogwarts. I have told you his name before and I will tell it to you again. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is a Slytherin at you school. He came to visit us last summer with his parents if you can remember that. What house are you in or do you not know yet? I will talk to you later, darling. Until then, I love you.**

**You're Father,**

**Mr. Chris McClain**

"Wow! I thought it was Draco! I get to marry Draco! Oh, my gosh! She said jumping up and down.

Melinda flew off her shoulder and landed on top of Megan's un-named owls' cage.

She ran over to her desk and wrote:

**Dear Daddy,**

**I love you very much. Mom got me an owl. It is a Golden Eagle Owl. It is beautiful! I am in Slytherin house with Draco Malfoy. So, I will get to know him much better over the next few years at Hogwarts. I remember him very well from last summer. He was tall, slim, blonde, and very handsome. Mom and I are doing well without you at the moment, but that may change. I miss you a little bit but not that much. I still love you very much and can't wait to talk to you.**

**Love, **

**Megan McClain**

"Here, Melinda. Take this back to daddy as fast as you can." She said in a demanding voice.

The owl clicked her beak and flew out the window.

"I think I am going to call you, Trent." She said to her new owl.

Trent clicked his beak twice meaning yes.

"Darling! Are you ready yet? They will be arriving in an hour!" her mother yelled at her through the door.

"Yes, mom! I am ready!" she yelled back.


	15. Do You Remember Me Now?

Chapter 15-Do You Remember Me Now?

--Draco's Point Of View--

It was 12:50. Draco had not gotten a reply from Flim, but Flim was sitting on his perch fast asleep. He knew Pansy never wanted to see him again. But if me father was right about me not wanting to keep my hands to myself when I was around Megan, then it was for the best.

"Draco? Are you ready?" said his father looking from the fire place to his son.

"Yea, dad." Draco said grinning moving forward.

"Number 39 Melon Road!" Draco yelled as he stepped into the green flames.

Before he knew it he was in Megan's House inside her fire place.

"Hello, you must be Draco?" said Kathleen, standing up.

"Yes, and this is my father, Lucius Malfoy." Draco said as his father stepped out of the fire place.

"And you are?" he said looking at the lady standing up.

"I am Kathleen. Megan's mother." she said pointing to her daughter who was still sitting on the sofa.

Draco looked over and saw a beautiful young witch in stunning hot pink robes.

"Hello, Megan." he said moving forward and sitting down next to her.

"Hello." Megan said so softly that he could barely hear her.

Her ocean blue eye's looking into his cold gray eyes. He took her hand and kissed is politely. She smiled showing her bright white teeth. Draco looked over at his father to see him smiling. Draco hardly ever saw his dad truly smiling.

"Well, we should get started." said Lucius.

"Yes, we should."

They went to all the magical places in London, finally stopping at the Leaky Cauldron for something to drink before they all headed home.

"Can we have a table for four?" Megan's mother asked the waiter, Tom.

"Sorry miss. We only have two tables for two left." Tom said to her.

"Well then. Are they close together?" she asked.

"No, miss. They are not close at all."

"Okay, well, then. Would you two like to have a table to yourselves?" she asked her daughter and Draco.

Megan whispered "Yes." In Draco's ear.

"Yes, Kathleen. We would love to have a table by ourselves." Draco said to her mother smiling.

"Okay, then. It's settled."

"Yes, but before we go to our tables, I need to talk to me son." Lucius said.

"Okay."

"What is it dad?"

"She looks just like your mother did, but with almost black hair and blue eye's." he said.

"She does?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, and I had to dump her mother to be with your mother."

"What?" Draco said,

"Yes, that is why I choose Megan for your wife. So her mother would be happy and forgive me."

"Wow!"

"I choose her, right after she was born. You were born at the same time and on the same day as Megan. Your mother shared her hospital room with her,"

"I-I…" but the words didn't come out.

"You better get over there. She's waiting for you." His father said looking over at Megan.

"Yes, I better!" Draco said.

"Do you remember me now?" she asked him as the waited for their food.

"Hell, yeah!" I don't know how I could have forgotten you!" he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really!" he said leaning across the table kissing her on the lips.


	16. You Were In Slytherin?

Chapter 16-You Were In Slytherin?

--Megan's Point Of View--

Megan and her mother were sitting on the sofa waiting for Draco and his father. About two minutes after they sat down a blonde boy about Megan' sage climbed out of their fire place.

"Hello, you must be Draco." her mother said standing up.

"Yes, and this is my father, Lucius Malfoy." Draco said to her mother as his father stepped out of the fire place.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I am Kathleen. Megan's mother." Her mother said pointing at her daughter who hadn't moved from the sofa.

Draco looked over at Megan. His cold gray eye's widened and warm when he saw her.

"Hello, Megan." He said so kindly sitting down next to her.

"Hello." She whispered so softly and shyly.

He looked into her beautiful eyes, took her hand and kissed it gently. She felt warmth throughout her whole body, and smiled up at him. He turned to look at his father.

"Well, we should get started." his father said smiling at his son.

"Yes, we should." her mother said winking at her daughter.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron after they were done visiting all the magical places in London.

"Can we have a table for four?" her mother asked Tom, the waiter.

"Sorry, miss. We only have two tables for two left." Tome said.

"Well, then. Are they close together?" she asked.

"No, miss. They are not close at all."

"Okay, well, then. Would you two like to have a table to yourselves?" she asked Megan and Draco.

Megan leaned towards Draco and whispered in his ear, "Yes."

"Yes, Kathleen. We would love to have a table by ourselves." Draco told Megan's mother smiling.

"Okay, then it's settled."

"Yes, but before we got to our tables, I need to talk to my son." Draco's father said.

"Okay." Draco said.

Megan went to their table to wait for Draco to return. She looked over and saw his dad smile at her, she smiled back and Draco turned and came over to their table and sat down.

"Do you remember me now?" she asked as they wait for their order.

"Hell, yeah! I don't know how I could have forgotten you!" he said.

"Really?" she asked him, happy with his answer.

"Really!" he said leaning forward, kissing her on the lips.

After they were finished eating they went home after saying their goodbyes and telling them that they will each other tomorrow at the station.

"I saw what you two did." Her mom said as they watched TV.

"You did?" she asked her mom, not really caring if she saw them kiss or not.

"Yeah, I did."

"You know, you and Draco share a birthday." Her mom said coolly.

"We do?" Megan asked, turning to her mom.

"Yes, you do. I shared a room with Narcissa in the hospital."

"Really?" she asked almost falling out of her chair.

"Yes, and me and his father had a little fling at Hogwarts also."

"You, Lucius?"

"Yes."

Megan fell out of her chair at those words.

"He and I were in Slytherin."

"You! You were in Slytherin?" Megan asked her mom, her eye's widening.

"Yes, I was. So was your father."

"I'm going to my room." Megan said wanting to get away from her mother.


	17. Your Friend Is Here

Chapter 17-Your Friend Is Here

--Draco's Point Of View--

Draco had just gotten home and had gone to his room. He sat down on the edge of his bed and began to think, "She was so kind, and not as clingy as Pansy was after our first kiss. And she was drop dead gorgeous!"

"Draco? May I come in?" his mothers' voice came ringing through his door.

"Yes, mom. You can come in." he said slowly standing up.

"How was your day?" she said, setting a pile of clothes down on the bottom of his bed.

"It was great! Thanks bye the way." he said to his mother sitting down on his bed again.

"Oh, it was no problem! I am getting used to doing things around the house now." She said smiling at her son.

"That's nice mum." He said nicely, thinking "Who the hell could like doing them thing!"

"Well, I best be getting supper made, your dad gets grump if it isn't done by 7 o'clock." His mother said getting up and slipping out of the door.

"DRACO!" his father's voice came loudly up the stairs.

"YEAH, DAD?" said Draco running down stairs.

"Your friend is here."

"Oh, did you let him in?"

"Her in, yes, I did." Lucius said disapparating.

"Her?" Draco whispered to himself.

"Hello?" said Draco walking into the family room.

"Hey, Draco." A shaken voice said from the couch.

"Pansy? Why are you here?" he asked, he knew he voice all to well.

"I need to know her name, Draco." She said standing up and turning on her heal to face him.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I JUST NEED TO KNOW! Okay?" she said loudly.

"Okay, her name is Megan." He said sitting down smirking.

"Last name also." Pansy said looking down at Draco as if he were dirt.

"McClain." he said firmly standing up, he was taller than her so she had to look up to him. It made him feel like he had more power over her.

"Thank you. And, did you to do anything today?"

"Yes, we did." he said smirking.

"WHAT! What did you do?" she said afraid to hear the answer.

"That's not your problem and I'm not going to tell you." the smirk rising on his face.

She turned on her heal and walked strait at the door. He followed her to the door to watch her run out to the street. Her wand hand flew up into the air and the Knight Bus blurred into view. She turned and looked at him. He smirked back at her. She gave him the nastiest someone has ever given him before, but for some reason it made him feel happy.


	18. Malfoy Manor

Chapter 18-Malfoy Manor

--Pansy's Point Of View--

"MOM! I am going to one of my friends' house. Is that okay?" Pansy yelled standing by the front door.

"No! You can't go anywhere at the moment! Your room still isn't clean! GO DO IT NOW!" her mother screamed from another room.

"Okay! Bye mom! See you later!" Pansy yelled walking out of the house.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MISSY! YOU'RE ROOM IS NOT CLEAN YET!" her mother yelled appearing at the open front door.

Pansy had already gotten to the curb and flung her wand hand up into the air. As the Knight Bus appeared in the street she yelled back to her mother, "I will do it when I get back!" and then jumped up into the bus and disappeared.

"Were will it be young miss?" Stan said rapping on the window in the driver's compartment.

"The Malfoy Manor. Please." She said briskly sitting down in the chair closest to her.

"ERNIE! Did you hear that? TO THE MALFOY MANOR!" Stan yelled at the driver.

"Malfoy Manor, Malfoy Manor, Malfoy Manor." Ernie said to himself turning the wheel sharply making Pansy fall out of her seat.

"What do you have to do with the Malfoy's?" Stan asked her, interested.

"None of your business!" she said a tear running down her red cheek.

"What's wrong kiddo?" said a male voice from behind her.

She turned in her chair so fast she almost fell out oh her seat.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, hun. It's me." Her father said standing up and giving Pansy a hug.

"Nothing is wrong, daddy. Why are you here?" she said while she was being hugged.

"Hun, you were crying. Something is wrong. I was just coming to visit you and your mother and dozed off. Missed my stop." He said sitting down next to his daughter.

"Oh, I am just going to the Malfoy's so I can talk to Draco. Well, mom will be pleased to see you." Pansy said smiling up at him.

"That still doesn't answer why you were crying."

"Draco dumped me this morning." She said her eye's watering.

"Oh, well that's a teenage boy for you, hun. They always do that. I did it myself." He said frowning.

"B-But daddy, for another girl!" her voice said in a very shaken tone.

"Well, they do that too. Are you gonna see who he dumped you for, hun?" he said rubbing Pansy's shoulder, she was crying into his chest.

"YES! I need to know! So I can kill her!" she said sitting straight up.

"Well that's kinda harsh, isn't it?"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT IS HARSH! SHE GOT HERSELF INTO IT!" Pansy yelled.

"MALFOY MANOR!" Stan yelled.

"Bye daddy, I will see you later." She said sprinting out of the bus.

"DING-DONG" she heard as she rung the door bell.

"Lucius Malfoy, What is your business here?" Draco's father said.

He looked down and then said, "Pansy? Go into the family room, and I will call Draco down."

"Thanks you, Lucius." She said striding into the manor.

"DRACO!" she heard him yell.

"YEAH DAD?" she heard Draco yell back.

"Your friend is here."

"FRIEND! HOW COULD HE THINK I WAS STILL HIS FRIEND! NOT AFTER WHAT HE TOLD DRACO TO DO TO NO! NO.No. No. I am not his friend and never ever will be!" she thought as she heard him say that.

"Oh, did you let him in?  
"HIM! HIM! HIM! DID HE REALLY THINK I WASN'T GOING TO SHOW UP!OH, MY GOSH!" she thought to herself.

"Her in, yes, I did."

"THANK YOU FOR CORECTING HIM!" she thought.

"Hello?" Draco said as he walking into the room.

"Hey, Draco." she said thinking, "Keep calm, Pansy. You can do this."

"Pansy? Why are you here?" he said.

"I need to know her name, Draco." Pansy said standing up from her spot and turning on her heal to face him.

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

"I JUST NEED TO KNOW! Okay?" she said loudly.

"Okay, her name is Megan." He said sitting down were she was just sitting and smirking up at him.

"HE REALLY THINKS THAT I AM MESSING AROUNG DOESN'T HE! WELL, WHEN MISS MEGAN IS ALONE ONE NIGHT AND GETS HURT…HE WILL KNOW THAT I WASN'T PLAYING AROUND!" she thought saying, "Last name also."

"McClain." he said standing up, he was taller then her now.

"Thank you. And, dif you two do anything today?"

"Yes, we did." he told her smirking.

"WHAT! What did you do?" she asked him, afraid of the answer.

"That is not your problem and I'm not going to tell you." He said smirking yet again.

"DOES HE EVER TRULY SMILE!" she thought turning on her heal and heading towards the door. "WHY IS HE FOLLOWING ME? THE GIT!" she thought as she walked out the door and to the curb. She was on the Knight Bus before she knew it.


	19. Your Buddy

**Chapter 19- Your Buddy**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan was sitting at her desk thinking about how different Hogwarts would be from Durmstrang. She knew that Hogwarts was much bigger then Durmstrang. "I will just have to hang with Draco until I know where everything is at." she thought. Megan looked over at her window and saw a very old Tawny Owl sitting, pecking at the glass.

"Geo? Why are you here?" she said, it was her best friends owl. The only friend she ever had at Durmstrang.

The owl held out it's leg so Megan would get the letter off.

Megan read it very slowly, it read:

_Dear Megan,_

_How are you? If you are wondering, I am great! But I have some upsetting news for you. I have moved and won't be going to Durmstrang this year. I wish I was, you're like the only person I hang out with. But I will be going to Hogwarts. It is going to be so different! I hope you and your parents are doing well. Don't forget to write back!_

_You're Buddy,_

_Sarah Wrigley_

Megan read it three or four times before it sunk in that her best friend was going to Hogwarts also. "I do know someone other then Draco that goes to Hogwarts." she almost yelled.

"I must write back!" she said scrambling for a piece of parchment and quill.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I am doing great! My parents are separated. So my mom and I moved. Meaning, I'm not going to Durmstrang either! I'm going to Hogwarts too! This is great! Isn't it? We will still be able to hang out together. What House are you in at Hogwarts? Write back as soon as possible!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Megan McClain_

She gave Geo the letter and said, "Get this to her as fast as you can!" and pushed the owl out the window.

"Mom! Is supper ready yet?" she yelled walking out of her room.

"Right on time darling. It just finished cooking." her mom replied handing her a plate.

After they were done eating Megan said, "Guess what mom!"

"What?" replied Kathy taking their plates into the kitchen.

"Sarah and her parents moved. And, Sarah is going to Hogwarts this year too!"

"That's good honey. Well, you will know a couple of people at Hogwarts now."

"Yeah, it's great: replied Megan.

"Darling, you should get to bed. It's getting late, and you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay. Night mom!" she replied and walked into her room to find Geo waiting for her. She ripped the letter from the owl and read:

_Dear Megan,_

_You are? That's great! Now I know someone at Hogwarts at least. I am in Slytherin House. My parents keep saying, "That's the best House there is at Hogwarts!" But I won't know until I'm there. What House are you in? Maybe we are in the same house! Well, I need to go to bed, so see you tomorrow at King's Cross or whatever it's called!_

_Your Best Friend in the Whole Wide World,_

_Sarah Wrigley_

Megan flipped the paper over and wrote:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I am in Slytherin also! See you tomorrow!_

_You're Friend,_

_Megan McClain_

"Light's out Megan!" her mom yelled through the door as she passed.

"Okay, mom!" Megan yelled in return.

She gave Geo an owl treat and then gave him the letter and said, "Give this to her by morning." And then went to bed.


	20. The Letter From SuperGirl

**Chapter 20-The Letter from SuperGirl**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"Draco! Are you up yet?" him mother's voice rang through the halls of the Malfoy Manor.

"Kinda! Why?" yelled Draco before covering his face with his pillow.

"Because we have to be at King's Cross in three hours!" Lucius yelled entering Draco's room, puling the covers off him and throwing them on the floor, also taking the pillow away form his face.

"What do you want dad?" Draco said sitting up on his bed, with just his boxers on.

"I want you to get up, get dressed, and get your trunk in the car so we can go!" Lucius replied.

"Okay, okay, okay," Draco said, "Will you excuse me? I would like to take a shower."

"Well, hurry up then!" his father said disappearing into the hall.

As Draco walked into his bathroom he began to undress and take a shower. He climbed out, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to his dresser to find a clean pair of robes. "What would I look handsome in today?" he thought out loud. As he looked through his dresser he found a sliver pair of robes that fit him perfect enough to see that he had been working out over the summer.

He pulled his trunk down the hall and pulled it down the stairs very slowly.

"Draco! You have a letter!" Narcissa said as Draco got to the last stair.

"Okay, mom. Could you put my trunk in the car for me?" he said taking the letter from his mother.

"Sure baby!" she said putting a charm on his trunk and floating it out to the car.

"Thanks mom!" Draco replied tearing open the letter, reading:

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Hey bubba! Why haven't you written me? I miss you so much, Durmstrang has started school already and I wish you where here with me baby! I know that you've moved on about 'us' but I haven't. I still love you. Please write me back! I know it's short but I have to get to my next class, Defense Against The Dark Arts Advanced (DATDAA). Love ya!_

_You're Baby Girl,_

_SuperGirl_

"Amy! Oh my god!" Draco yelled when he finished reading the letter. He pulled at a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear SuperGirl,_

_I am so, so, sorry. I haven't written to you in like forever! I have moved on, I have finally met the girl I am betrothed to, Megan McClain. She is just like you. I wish you well with school. We are starting today. I wish that I still loved you._

_You're Ex-Man,_

_Bubba_

"Draco! It's time to go!" Lucius yelled from the car.

"Mom? Would you send this letter for me?"

"Yes, get going baby, your going to miss the train, and the girl if you don't go now!" Narcissa said taking the letter.

"Bye mom! Love you. I will write you when I can!" Draco replied as he ran out the door to the car.


	21. Get Up Right Now!

**Chapter 21- Get Up Right Now!**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

"Megan! Aren't you up yet?" Kathy yelled, magically unlocking her bedroom door and tearing the covers off Megan.

"Five more minutes!" Megan yawned into her pillow.

"No! Get up right now! We have to get to King's Cross in two hours!" Kathy yelled snatching the pillow right out from under Megan's head.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Gosh." Megan said slowly sitting up.

"Your breakfast is in the kitchen." Replied her mother leaving her room.

Megan slowly stood up and stretched. "Mom! I'm taking a shower! So, don't start the laundry!"

"Okay, make it fast though! You don't have much time, darling!"

Megan undressed and climbed into the shower and about 15 minutes later she climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked over to her dresser and tried to remember which set so robes showed off her curves. She saw her sky blue robes, perfect for the occasion. The robes were tight fitting and made her eyes look stunningly darker then they really were.

Megan put a touch or make-up on and was ready for the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Megan! Did you already put your trunk in the car?" her mom asked, they only had thirty minutes before they were late meeting Draco and his father at the station.

"Yeah, mom! But I can't find my purse!" Megan screamed as she destroyed her room in search of her purse.

"You left it in the car, honey! Remember?" her mom yelled in response.

"Oh! Yeah!" Megan said flinging an old school book across her room.

"Megan! We have to leave right now or you are going to miss the train!"

They climbed in the car and were at King's Cross in a matter of minutes.


	22. Through The Barrier

**Chapter 22-Through The Barrier**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

Draco and his father arrived at the Platform and waited for Megan and her mother to show up.

"Where are they?" Draco asked looking around the station.

"Over there, by the entrance!" Lucius said pointing to them.

"Megan! Kathleen! Over here!" Draco yelled as they wandered past platform number eight.

"Draco!" Megan yelled, running towards him, hugging him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Okay, we need to get on the platform before the train leaves. It's 10:55 now, and that leaves us five minutes to get on the train." Lucius said.

"Draco, Megan. You go through the barrier together, her mother and I will bring your stuff with us." Lucius continued.

"Okay. Megan, hold my hand and follow me. Don't be scared." Draco told Megan leading her towards the barrier.

"Okay." she said taking his hand afraid of what they were about to do.

Draco started jogging towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. They picked up the pace and were now running at the wall, Draco saw Megan close her eyes just before they got to the wall. As he pulled her through the barrier he gripped her hand tighter to comfort her.

"Megan. You can open your eyes now." Draco said pulling her to a halt and swinging her around kissing her tenderly.

Pulling out of the kiss he heard the familiar whistle of the train and felt his father put his hand on his shoulder.

"You better get on the train. Megan's mother is having your trunks put on the train. You can grab them when you get on."

"Thanks, dad." he replied smiling.

"Megan! Let's go! You'll love Hogwarts. I swear!" he said pulling Megan onto the train.


	23. The Train Ride To Hogwarts

**Chapter 23-The Train Ride To Hogwarts**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan and Draco where running towards the wall, Megan of course not knowing what would happen closed hers eyes out of fear and felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten as he tried to comfort her.

"Megan. You can open yours eyes no." she heard Draco say as she was pulled to halt, but before she could open her eyes Draco swung her around and kissed her tenderly for about a minute. After Draco pulled away Megan opened her eyes for the first time and saw the bright red steam engine. As she looked around in amazement she saw parents saying their goodbyes to their children and gives them things that they had almost forgotten.

"Thanks, dad." she heard Draco say to his father.

"Megan! Let's go! You'll love Hogwarts. I swear!" Draco said to Megan, grabbing hold of his hand once more he pulled her onto the train and put their trunk in the closest empty compartment and waited for his friends to come.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Draco asked Megan, "Do you know if there are anymore new students from your school?"

"Yeah, my friend Sarah Wrigley is coming here this year too. She should be around here somewhere. She will come looking for me." replied Megan looking around the compartment.

"Oh, that's cool. You will have to introduce me to her. Do you know what hose she is in?"

"Yeah, Slytherin, like us." Megan said.

Draco and Megan both fell silent for a few minutes until someone entered the compartment, Draco stood up automatically and greeted them.

"Megan this is Blaise. Blaise this is Megan, she is a new student from Durmstrang, she is on our year."

'Hey Megan." Blaise said smiling, and he said something under his breath that Megan didn't understand.

Draco replied to him and they both sat down. Blaise across from Draco, and Draco right next to Megan.

"So, um. What did you do this summer?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Oh, nothing really-" Draco started but cut off because someone else had entered the compartment door. Both Draco and Blaise jumped to their feet.

"Oh, it's just you. Megan this is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said pointing at them as he said their names. "Don't mind them, they don't talk much, they mostly stuff they're faces with whatever food is closest to them." Draco said in Megan ear as he sat back down.

"Why do you guys jump up every time someone opens the door?" Megan whispered back into his ear.

"Because, it's a caution, so we are ready if Potter comes in here." Draco replied, "It would be a smart move on your part."

The compartment opened again, but this time everyone was on their feet.

"Megan!" Sarah said hugging Megan around the neck.

"Hey Sarah!" Megan replied hugging her back, "Okay, umm. This is Draco, Blaise, Crabbe Goyle. And everyone this is Sarah." Megan said pointing at each of them.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said looking around the room as everyone sat back down.

"Hello Sarah." Blaise said looking interested, "How do you two know each other?"

"We went to school together, at Durmstrang." Megan replied sitting down, Draco on her right, Sarah on her left.

"You were are Durmstrang?" Goyle said slowly.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Blaise and Draco said simultaneously.

As the day went by slowly Megan meet several new people from Slytherin and the other houses, not many from the other houses but some. When finally Draco told her, "We should change into of school robes, we will be there soon."

"Okay, can you get my trunk down so I can get them?" Megan said looking at her trunk that sat above her head.

"Yeah, sure babe." Draco said standing up and pulling her trunk down.

Megan grabbed the robes that she needed and changed quickly, putting the robes she had on back into her trunk before Draco put back on the rack.

"Why did he just call you 'babe'?" Sarah asked Megan under her breath so the others couldn't hear.

"He's my betrothed husband. We are getting married once school is over with for the both of us." Megan said smiling.

"You know who we haven't seen today?" Blaise said looking around the compartment.

"Pansy?" Draco replied.

"Yeah, she's normally the first one to find us." Blaise said.

"Don't give your hopes up, she could--" Draco started but someone was entering the compartment.

"Blaise! Draco! Crabbe. Goyle," Pansy said closing the door behind her, "And you two are?"

"Megan McClain and Sarah Wrigley." Draco said standing up.

"Oh, so this is Megan? Hopefully we will get to know each other this year." Pansy said smirking.

"You won't ever have the chance to talk to her if I have a say in it!" Draco replied before Megan could say anything.

"Why so rude Draco?" Pansy said trying to sit down.

"Get out! We don't want you in here Pansy. You're just trying to cause trouble." Draco said opening the compartment door.

"Maybe I don't want to leave just yet."

"I don't care if you don't want to leave. If I have to I will use force to get you out." Draco replied pulling out his wand.

"Oh, fine. Be that way." Pansy said leaving the compartment.

"What was that all about, man?" Blaise asked.

"She wants to cause trouble with me and Megan is all. I broke up with her the other day, after me and Megan got to know each other and find that we are betrothed. She got mad." Draco said putting his wand away and sitting down.

"Oh. I didn't know you two were betrothed." Blaise said looking at Megan.

"Neither did we until a few days ago." Megan said taking Draco's hand trying to calm him down.

The train came to a stop and Megan and Draco where the first ones out of the compartment.

"Megan, promise me."

"Promise you what, hun?" Megan replied kind of confused.

"Promise me that you will have nothing to do with Pansy. Like don't even talk to her. Ignore her when you can and if you must use force do, your smarter then her. Your probably smarter then anyone here at Hogwarts, you have had better defense training." Draco said stopping in front of one of the horseless carriages.

"I promise." Megan said kissing Draco tenderly.

"Do you want a carriage for just me and you? I can have Blaise and them find a different one. If you want?" Draco said opening the carriage door.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Megan said climbing up into the carriage.

"Okay." Draco said and Megan heard him talking to Blaise."

"Peace and quiet at last." Draco said sitting down next to Megan, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah." Megan said before Draco pulled her onto his lap and kissed her tenderly.

Draco and Megan kissed and cuddled and had a little conversation about Quidditch.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Draco asked Megan as they rounded the corner, you could see the school now.

"Yeah, I played Chaser at Durmstrang. Do you play?"

"Yep. I play seeker." replied Draco, "There's the school!"" Draco said pointing out the window.

"Oh wow. It's huge! I am so going to get lost." Megan said stared out the window at the light up school.

"Not if your with me you won't. I know the school like the back of my hand." Draco said holding Megan's hand.

"I hope so.. You would think Durmstrang was tiny compared to this place!" Megan said.

The carriage came to a stop at huge oak doors and walked in talking with Blaise and Sarah, Crabbe and Goyle didn't talk at all.

"Okay. Megan, this is The Slytherin table, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." Draco said pointing at each table and laughing when he said Hufflepuff.

They sat down and Dumbledore stood up and quieted the hall. "Another year has come and with it several new students in levels 2-7. We have many new students from Durmstrang, and very few from Beauxbatons . Please treat them well as the school year goes by. And well let's great the new first years!" and as that was said an old female teacher with her hair pulled into a tight bun on top of her head came strolling down the hall with a group of young students.

The old hat Megan had to wear to get sorted was sitting on a stool in front of the entire school. And once the teacher stopped in front of it the hat began to sing.

_Let me take you back,_

_Thousands of years ago,_

_To meet the four founders,_

_That I am sure you all know._

_First came Gryffindor,_

_Whose bravery was well known._

_Then fair Ravenclaw,_

_Whose intelligence was renown._

_Next came Hufflepuff,_

_The fairest of the four._

_And finally came Slytherin,_

_Whose blood was the purest._

_Now let me tell you more._

_All four of the founders,_

_Hatched a tiny plan_

_To make a place for learning._

_And so Hogwarts School began._

_Gryffindor valued bravery above all other,_

_And courage in his men._

_So he only took,_

_Those with bravery in them._

_Cleverness was essential,_

_To be in dear Ravenclaw._

_If you were not intelligent,_

_You where shown the door._

_Slytherin valued blood,_

_Above all the rest._

_That is why he believed,_

_Slytherin would be the best._

_Dearest Hufflepuff,_

_Did not really mind,_

_Who came into her house,_

_As long as they were kind._

_But what to do when they were gone,_

_How was it to be done._

_To sort the pupils into house,_

_That would not be wrong._

_That is what I am here for,_

_So put me on your head,_

_And I'll soon tell where you belong,_

_Before sleep befalls us._

Once the hat was done the teacher pulled out a long list and started reading off names. "Ackerman, Ralph" was sorted into Slytherin along with several others.

By the time "Zutterman, Brain" was sorted Megan was staving and asked Draco, "When do we get to eat?"

"Right after Dumbledore goes through the things that we aren't supposed to do this year and after he introduces new teachers." Draco said as Dumbledore began his speech.

"…Let's eat!" Megan heard Dumbledore and saw the golden plates in front of her fill up with food.

After they finished stuffing their faces Dumbledore excused them and let them go to bed. Megan go to see the school a little better as Draco lead her down into the dungeons to get to the Slytherin Common Room.

"_Fenrir_." Draco said coming up to the portrait hanging on the wall.

"Come right on through sirs, ladies." the portrait said swinging open revealing a passageway into a large room that seemed to glow green.

"Um, okay. Your dormitories are up the stairs the door will be labeled 4th years. Your stuff should already be in the room." Blaise told Megan and Sarah as they sat down on one of the green sofas.

"I'm going to go to bed so I will see you all tomorrow." Blaise said heading towards the doors opposite the girls dormitories.

About an hour later Megan said goodnight to Draco gave him a kiss and walked up to the dormitory with Sarah.


	24. Just A Little Lucky

**Chapter 24-Just A Little Lucky**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"I am going to go to bed so I will see you all tomorrow." Blaise said leaving Draco all alone with Megan and Sarah.

"So, Megan. I know you play Quidditch, but do you Sarah." Draco asked.

"I played for a year. But I wasn't really good at it like Megan." Sarah said smiling.

"What position did you play?"

"Keeper." Megan said before Sarah had the chance to embarrass herself.

"Cool," Draco replied, "Hey, Megan you should try out, we are going to need new chaser this year."

"I think I will. Hopefully I'll make the team though."

"You will most likely. Not many people like trying out for chaser." Draco said.

Sarah got up and walked around the common room, trying to figure out where everything was. As she did that Draco showed Megan around the room his arm around her waist as they walked. After Megan and Draco were done walking around talking, kissing and laughing at each other, they all sat back done and talked for a little longer before Megan said, "Hey, Draco I'm going to go to bed." Before her and Sarah walked upstairs Megan kissed Draco.

"I am so glad that my parents picked her instead of someone like Pansy. Blaise got lucky and his parents didn't pick who he had to marry he gets to pick." Draco thought laying down on the sofa.

Draco stayed up for about and hour before he went up to bed.

"Draco? That you?" Blaise said as Draco entered their dormitory.

"Yeah, Blaise." Draco said sitting down on the bed next to Blaise's.

"You got lucky with that Megan. She's just right. Hot, Sweet, Smart, and well, everything Pansy isn't."

"Yeah. You got even luckier. You get to pick who you want to marry."

"I guess so. I like Sarah. Are all the girls from Durmstrang like that?" Blaise said sitting up.

"Yep." Draco said.

"How do you know?" Blaise replied surprised.

"I know lots of people at Durmstrang." Draco said changing into pajamas and laying down on his bed.

"Oh." replied Blaise slowly lying back down.

"Night, Blaise." Draco yawned, falling asleep.


	25. Schedules And Sleep

**Chapter 25-Schedules and Sleep**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

"Megan! Wake up!" Sarah yelled in Megan's ear before ripping the covers off of her.

"But I don't want to get up yet. Ten more minutes!"

"No. You're getting up right now!"

"Fine, gosh." Megan said sitting up on her bed.

Megan and Sarah both got dressed and went down stairs to meet Blaise and Draco, but Draco wasn't in the commons with Blaise.

"Where's Draco?" Megan asked as they sat down on the green sofa next to Blaise.

"He was still sleeping when I got up."

"Oh, okay. Could you go and wake up?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I guess, if you don't want to." Blaise said getting ready to stand up.

"What do you mean, if you don't want to?" Megan said confused.

"I forgot. Yeah, girls are allowed in the boys dorms. We just aren't allowed in yours." Blaise replied.

"Oh, okay then. Nevermind, I will go and wake him up myself." Megan said standing up.

"The door will say 4th years, won't it?" Megan asked as she got over to the stairs that go to boys dorm.

"Yeah. He's in the bed third form on the right when u enter the room." Blaise said smiling.

"Thanks!" Megan said before she disappeared from Blaise and Sarah's sight.

It took Megan several minutes before she found the 4th years dorm. As she entered the room she turned to the right, and then looked around. There where three people still in bed and on sitting on his bed writing a letter.

"Hello." Megan said when she saw the person look up to see who entered the room.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"No. I'm here to wake up Draco. That is his bed, isn't it?" Megan said point to the bed next to her.

"Oh. Yeah, that's Draco's bed. Sorry for being rude earlier, a first year just cam ein here looking for the bathroom…" He said.

"Oh, well. I'm a new student this year, I transferred from Durmstrang. My name's Megan McClain." she said sitting down on the end of Draco's bed.

"My name is Regulus Lunsford." Regulus said before turning back to his letter.

"Draco." Megan whispered in his ear.

"Mmm." Draco said rolling over so he was laying on his back.

"Draco, baby. It's time to wake up." Megan said pulling the covers away a little bit, reveling his bar chest.

"Nuh-uh." Draco said rolling over on his side.

"Yes, it is." Megan said pulling the covers down to the end of the bed.

"But, I don't want to." Draco replied.

"Neither did I, but I did." Megan said giving him a tender kiss.

"Oh, fine. If your going to do that, then I will get up." Draco said after Megan had pulled away.

"Good." Megan said as Draco sat up opening his eyes.

"You know, your beautiful." Draco said looking at Megan.

"Thank you. I'll go so you can get dressed." Megan said standing up.

"No need to. Could you make my bed, I'll get dressed while your doing that." Draco replied standing up on the opposite side of the bed.

"I guess I can. You better hurry up though." Megan said pulling out her wand and using magi to make his bed.

"Okay, I'm ready." Draco said right before Megan finished with his bed.

"Good, I'm hungry let's go get breakfast." Megan replied.

"Hey, Regulus. Megan do you meet?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, we meet before I woke you up." Megan replied grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him out of his dorm and onto the stairs closing the door behind them as they went.

"Why did you drag me out here?" Draco said putting his hands on her waist.

"Just because." Megan said smiling at him.

"Okay then." Draco replied kissing her passionately.

After several long minutes kissing they broke away and walked hand in hand back into the commons room to find Blaise kissing Sarah softly on the lips.

They walked up behind the sofa making sure that they didn't see them as they did so and as the two started kissing again Draco laughed and said, "Having fun you two?"

Blaise pulled away quickly and said, "Yeah. Looks like you were too."

Draco wiped his mouth on his hand and a tint of pink lipstick came off, "You never said you were wearing lipstick!" Draco said laughing.

"At least he doesn't have a red smudge on his face like you do!" Megan said giggling.

"What?" Blaise replied, "Where is it?"

"She was just messing with you Blaise, I don't wear lipstick." Sarah laughed.

"Okay, well let's go eat! I'm starving!" Draco said kissing Megan passionately again and taking her hand. As they walked up from the dungeons they really didn't say much of anything but did do a lot of kissing. As they walked into the Great Hall together Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving and Harry bumped into Draco.

"Watch where your going, Potty!" Draco remarked.

"Why don't you?" Harry said in return.

"Because, I'm not going to move out of the way for a mudblood." Draco said reaching for his wand.

"Boys, boys. Stop fooling around, classes haven't even started yet." Professor Flitwick said coming to break up the argument.

"Okay, Professor." Draco said smirking.

"Well, are you two girls new?" Professor Flitwick turned to Megan and Sarah.

"Yes, sir. My name's Megan McClain." Megan replied.

"Mine is Sarah Wrigley."

"Well, good to meet you. Well, I will see you all in class tomorrow." he said disappearing around the corner.

They all sat down and ate and right after they sat down and started filling their plates with pancakes and bacon Professor Snape came over and handed Draco and Blaise their schedules.

"And what are your names?" Snape said looking through a pile with new students classes.

"Megan McClain." Megan replied slowly and waited for her class schedule.

"Here you are Miss McClain." Snape said handing her a paper, "And you name is?"

"Sarah Wrigley." Sarah replied looking over at Megan's schedule.

"Okay, see you all in class." Professor Snape said handing her a schedule.

"What are your classes Megan?" Draco asked sitting his down on the table next to him.

"Double Charms: Professor Flitwick.

Herbology: Professor Sprout.

Defense Against the Dark Arts Advanced: Professor Endriss.

Care of Magical Creatures: Professor Hagrid.

History of Magic: Professor Binns.

Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall.

Double Potions: Professor Snape.

Arithmancy: Professor Stinnett.

Astrology: Professor Beltz." Megan read off her paper.

"Same as me other than DATDAA." Draco replied, "But that's because you both were at Durmstrang, they teach the dark arts faster there."

"You have the same thing as me to, but instead of Arithmancy I have Muggle Studies." Sarah said.

"What about you Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Same as you but I have DATDAA." Blaise said slowly looking at his schedule again.

"How did you manage that! They normally only let 5 years and up take that!" Draco exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe because I was the best of the whole year?" Blaise replied, "They told me I barely beat Potty, hopefully he isn't in it too!"

"I would feel sorry for you. And it looks like we have three new teachers. Oh great." Draco said looking up at the teachers table.

"Two girls and one guy, I bet the guy teaches the dark arts." Blaise replied.

"So, like when do we get breaks and how long do we have between classes?" Megan asked.

"We have about 15 minutes between classes, just be in class at the time on your sheet there. And lunch it after the 4th class, that would be Care of Magical Creatures. And then Astrology is at night so that right before supper."

"Okay, You are going to have to show me were all these classes are." Megan replied.

"We will." Blaise and Draco said together.

"What do you guys want to do?" Draco asked as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Show us were the Quidditch field is and stuff outside." Sarah replied.

"Sounds good to me." Megan said looking at Draco.

They walked around the school grounds for a long time before they went back to the school to have lunch and then they went and walked around the dungeons and talked to Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin.

"What do you want to do now?" Blaise asked leaning against the wall.

"Sleep!" Draco replied kissing Megan on the cheek and leaning against the wall with Blaise.

"Sounds good to me too." Megan said laughing.

"What if some people, like me, don't want to sleep?" Sarah asked giggling as Blaise kissed her on the hand.

"Well, me and you could walk around some more and let them take a nap, the lazy butts." Blaise said.

Megan and Draco walked into the Slytherin commons and both sat down in separate chairs. Megan curled up and looked over at Draco, "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You, and thinking why aren't you over here curled up next to me!" Draco laughed.

"Oh, fine!" Megan said standing up and curling up next to Draco on the sofa.

They fell asleep in each others arms and slept for about three hours before Sarah and Blaise entered the commons room to wake them up.

"They look so cute!" Megan heard Sarah whisper to Blaise.

"Yeah, they do. And so do we." Blaise laughed.

"Go away!" Draco moaned as he woke up when Blaise laughed.

"It's time for supper!" Sarah replied.

"So what!" Megan said as Draco tightened his grip around her waist.

"Well, we thought you would like to eat but I guess your having to much fun sleeping." Blaise said.

"We aren't hungry; so could you like bring us back some food?" Draco replied.

"Okay then. See you later, but when you come back we aren't letting you guys sleep!" Sarah said.


	26. Noverbal Spellcasting

**Chapter 26-Nonverbal Spellcasting**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

"What are you looking at?" Megan asked him.

"You, and thinking why aren't you over here curled up next to me!" he laughed, grinning as she stood up.

"Oh, fine!" she said curling up next to him.

After sleeping for about three hours in each others arms Blaise and Sarah came into the commons to wake them up.

Draco heard Blaise laugh about something and moaned, "Go away!"

"It's time for supper!" Sarah replied in return.

"So what!" Megan said, Draco tightened his grip around her waist not wanting her to leave.

"Well, we thought you would like to eat but I guess your having to much fun sleeping." Blaise replied.

"We aren't hungry; so could you like bring us back some food?" Draco said feeling Megan relax again.

"Okay then. See you later, but when you come back we aren't letting you guys sleep!" Sarah said laughing.

They heard the door close leaving them alone in the commons room again.

"What were you dreaming about before they woke us up?" Megan asked opening her eyes looking over her shoulder at him.

"Us." Draco replied feeling Megan move in his arms so he opened his eyes.

"Same here." Megan laughed.

They slowly fell back asleep, they slept for about an hour before someone entering the coming room woke them up. It was Pansy being her normal loud self.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" she had almost yelled as she entered the commons room.

"Shut up, Pansy!" Draco yelled.

"Look at you two!" Pansy said smirking, "So cute."

"Draco don't worry about her." He heard Megan whisper into his ear.

"You know I can't!" Draco whispered.

"Leave us alone." he replied sharply to Pansy.

"That will only happen when the end of the world comes." Pansy laughed.

"You are the end of the world!" Megan said sitting up.

"Oh, what this? I'm the end of the world?" Pansy said grinning.

"Pansy, leave them alone!" Blaise said entering the common room with Sarah.

"And you think you can make me, do you?" she turned to Blaise.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can. I've done it before, remember?" Blaise said pulling his wand out.

"Yeah, I remember." Pansy replied her confidence had disappeared.

"Your only jealous, because Draco never treated you like he treats Megan." Blaise said smirking.

"Yeah, right. How could I be jealous of a slut like her?" Pansy said.

"What did you just call me?" Megan said snatching out her wand.

"A slut." Pansy replied.

"**_Petrificus Totalus!" _Megan thought inside her mind, but the others had know clue what she had just cast at Pansy. They were taught nonverbal spells last year at Durmstrang and she had mastered them. The spell hit Pansy in the stomach and she fell to the floor unable to move.**

**"What did you do to her?" Blaise asked amazed.**

**"Petrificus Totalus, full body binding." Draco laughed as he walked up next to Pansy.**

**"When did you learn nonverbal's?" Blaise asked.**

**"Last year. We we're supposed to continue them this year also. But miss perfect at everything mastered them in the first few days." Sarah replied.**

**"Let's put her on the couch, so people don't trip over her as they come in here." Megan said.**

**"Good idea." Draco replied. Draco and Blaise sat her down on the couch and sat down on the sofa.**

**"So, what did you bring us for supper?" Draco asked looking hungry.**

**"Chicken, mashed potatoes, and pudding." Sarah said as she sat it out in front of Draco and Megan.**

**"Thanks." Megan replied picking up some chicken.**

**About 30 minutes later, Megan and Draco had finished eating and had started cuddling again, while Sarah had gone to bed, Blaise sat reading his DATDAA book.**

**"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Draco, Blaise." Megan said standing up.**

"Night, baby." Draco said standing up kissing her goodnight.

"Night." You could barely hear Blaise say from behind the book.

"What's with you and reading?" Draco asked.

"I'm only reading so I don't have to watch you and Megan snogging!" Blaise laughed sitting the book down next to him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to bed. So see you in the morning." Draco said.

"I think, I'm going to too. Do you want me to wake you up? Or do you want Megan to?"

"Wake me up. It's easier." Draco laughed as they walked to their dorm.


	27. Enough Snogging?

**Chapter 27-Enough Snogging?**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

"**_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Megan concentrated pointing her wand at Pansy's stomach, she fell to the ground as the spell hit her a split second later.**

**"What did you do to her?" Blaise asked, you could hear the amazement in his tone of voice.**

**"Petrificus Totalus, full body binding." Draco said laughing.**

**"When did you learn nonverbal's?" Blaise asked.**

**"Last year. We we're supposed to continue them this year also. But miss perfect at everything mastered them in the first few days." Sarah replied giving Megan a funny look.**

**"Let's put her on the couch, so people don't trip over her as they come in here." Megan replied looking down into Pansy's open eyes.**

**"Good idea." Draco replied. Draco and Blaise sat her down on the couch and sat down on the sofa.**

**"So, what did you bring us for supper?" Draco asked, Megan heard his stomach growl as he said it.**

**"So, what did you bring us for supper?" Sarah replied setting the food in front of them.**

**"Thanks." Megan said picking up some chicken.**

**About 30 minutes later, Megan and Draco had finished eating and had started cuddling again, while Sarah had gone to bed, Blaise sat reading his DATDAA book. Trying not to pay attention to Megan and Draco.**

**"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Draco, Blaise." Megan said slowly standing up.**

**"Night, baby." Draco said kissing her tenderly before she went to bed.**

**"Night." Megan heard Blaise from behind his book.**

**As Megan entered the girls dormitory Sarah said, "You and Draco finally had enough snogging for the night?"**

**"Hey now! I wasn't the only one being snogged!" Megan said laughing as she sat down on her bed and began to change.**

"I know, I know. You want me to wake you up?" Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, that would be nice seeing as we have to go to class." Megan said crawling under the covers.

"Okay, no problem." Sarah yawned.

"Night, Sarah." Megan said before falling asleep.

"Night, Megan."


	28. You're Standing Up For Him!

**Chapter 28-You're Standing Up For Him!**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"Draco! Man, wake up!" Blaise yelled in Draco's ear.

"What time is it?" Draco replied rolling over, opening his eyes.

"Five o'clock." Blaise said smirking.

"What! I could have slept another hour!" Draco said sitting up.

"Nah, I'm kidding. It's just now turning six." Blaise laughed.

"Oh, man. You suck, Blaise. I wanted to sleep another hour."

"Draco go up out of the bed, made it and then went to take a shower. He returned several minutes later fully dressed and grabbed his school bag before heading downstairs to meet Blaise.

"The girls not down here yet?" Draco asked Blaise as he sat down, setting his bag down next to Blaise's bag.

"Not yet, Sarah was just down. She said that they were almost ready. And you know what they mean when they say almost. It'll be a half an hour before they come down." Blaise replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Draco said laughing.

Draco and Blaise sat quietly waiting for Sarah and Megan to come downstairs so they could go eat and get to class.

"Here they come!" Draco exclaimed as he heard Megan laughing behind the girls dormitory door.

"I'm so tired!" Megan yawned.

"Hey there, beautiful!" Draco said hugging Megan.

"Hey." Megan said, her voice muffled by Draco.

"You seem wide-" Megan yawned and continued her sentence, "Awake."

"I am. I've been sitting here waiting for fifteen minutes, you would think I would be awake."

"I'm hungry!" Sarah replied as she hugged Blaise around the neck/

"Me too." Blaise said in return.

They walked slowly up to the Great Hall from the dungeons so they could eat. They had brought their school bags with them so they could get to class on time instead of having to go back and get their bags.

"Draco? What do you have while we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts Advanced? Because you can't have the Dark Arts while we are in class…unless the teacher can some how teach two classes at once." Megan said looking at her schedule.

"Oh, I have Herbology then and Dark Arts before." Draco said pulling his schedule out of his bag.

"So Blaise and I have all the same classes?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, we do." Blaise replied looking at his schedule.

"That's not fair; you've got all you're classes with my girl! I'm going to be stuck with Pansy like last year most likely." Draco replied sadly.

"Sorry man, it's not like I chose to be in Dark Arts Advanced!" Blaise replied laughing.

They all ate breakfast and then went of to Double Charms together. Professor Flitwick introduced the new students and then they went to work, Megan and Sarah already knew the spell they were learning so they helped Draco and Blaise understand the basics about the spell. "The more you understand about the spell the easier it is to cast is what our teacher always said." Megan said casting the spell at the book in front of her, enlarging the book to twice the size it was before. Before class was over Draco and Blaise had almost gotten the spell down, but still had difficulties with it sometimes.

"Um, I guess I'll see you during Care of Magical Creatures." Megan said to Draco as they walked out of the Charms classroom.

"Yeah. I guess so." Draco said kissing Megan on the cheek before he turned and headed for the Dark Arts class room.

As Draco entered the room he found a seat near the back with Crabbe and Goyle and scanned to the room to see who all was in his class. As he looked around he saw few new faces and then he saw Pansy enter the room. "Just great!" he thought to himself as Pansy got into her normal spot three chairs up and to the one to the right on him. Class went by slowly as the new Professor got to know each students name. Professor Endriss was a kind teacher; she didn't mind that you talked in class as long as you didn't get to loud. She was an old teacher at Beauxbatons Academy; she gave up her job there to come work at Hogwarts. They worked on counter-jinxing and defending ones self. By the time class was over Draco had prevailed at cursing Goyle and had him sent to the Hospital Wing.

"See you all tomorrow!" Professor Endriss said as the bell rang so they could go to their next class.

"Draco!" Megan yelled down the hallway.

"Megan!" Draco said running towards her grabbing her around the waist when they met.

"How has class been?" Draco said kissing Megan tenderly.

"It's been great! How about yours?"

"Like I said, I would be stuck with Pansy. Professor Endriss is pretty cool for a new teacher though." Draco replied.

"Have fun in Herbology, man. She was hard on us today." Blaise said as he and Sarah reached Megan and Draco.

"You call that hard!" Megan and Sarah said simultaneously.

"Harder than she normally is." Blaise replied.

"Whatever." Megan replied laughing.

"I'll see you guys in Care of Magical Creatures then." Draco said not wanting to leave Megan yet again." Draco said hugging Megan and walking downstairs and outside into the fresh air. He walked as fast as he could to get to the greenhouses at the back of the school.

"Almost late, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Sprout said as Draco ran into the green house right before the bell rung.

"It won't happen again, professor." Draco said taking his place next to Regulus.

Class went by slowly; they plated some water plants and repotted some Poisonous Dragonquills. Used as a cure to most ruined potions. The time slowly passed as she talked to them about how to plant certain water plants, some that they would plat later on in the year and put into the lake on the grounds.

"Don't be late tomorrow!" Professor Sprout yelled as Draco left the green house.

Draco ran to little hut, Hargid's home, as fast as he could so he could meet Megan, Blaise and Sarah for their next class. Draco saw Blaise first coming up over the hill and then Sarah and Megan right behind him.

"Aye! Hurry up!" Draco yelled to them.

Mean ran down the hill towards Draco and lost her footing and fell to the ground, sliding down the hill the rest of the way. "Ouch! That hurt." Megan said rubbing her side that she fell on.

"Are you okay?" Draco replied running to Megan helping her up off the ground.

"Yeah, I think so. That side will just be sore for a little while." Megan said as she got to her feet.

"Over here! Class! Over here!" Hagrid yelled as he came walking out of the forest.

"I hate this buffoon's class!" Draco said walking over towards Hagrid, hand in hand with Megan.

"Your not the only one!" Blaise replied putting his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Malfoy finally found someone just like him! Oh, how cute!" Pansy said from behind him and Megan.

"What do you want Pansy?" Blaise said before Draco had the chance.

"I just think they look to cute together. So cute, they shouldn't even be together." Pansy replied.

"Shut up, Pansy!" Hermione said.

"You're standing up for Draco?" Ron said slightly angered.

"Yeah, I'm standing up for him, I may not like him. But Pansy needs to get her big nose out of other people relationships. Just because Draco's hand isn't in yours doesn't give you the right to bug him." Hermione responded.

Pansy went quiet and followed Hagrid into the forest.

"For once, Granger, I must thank you." Draco said nodding his head at Hermione and walked into the forest with Blaise, Megan, and Sarah.

Class went by slowly; before the bell rang Hagrid had brought them back out of the forest and dismissed them so they could go to lunch.


	29. Who are They?

**Chapter 29- Who are they?**

**--Megan's Point Of View—**

"Megan! It's time to get up!" Sarah screamed in Megan's ear.

"You didn't have to scream, gosh." Megan said sitting up.

"Well, it always works. Or at least most of the time." Sarah replied sitting down on Megan's bed.

"Hurry up and take a shower. I'll be right back, I'm going to tell Blaise that we will be down in a few." Sarah said leaving Megan alone.

Megan got up and grabbed some robes out of her trunk when she heard someone behind her.

"Morning, Megan." Pansy said.

Megan ignored her and walked into the girls bathroom down the hall. She took a quick shower and put on her robes and walked back in the girls dormitory to find Sarah sitting on Megan's bed with Megan's make-up bag in front of her.

"You have so much make-up!" Sarah said opening compartment after compartment in her bag.

"Yeah, I know." Megan said taking the make-up bag from Sarah and grabbing several things: foundation, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss.

"You want me to do your make-up?" Megan asked after she finished putting on her lip gloss.

"Sure!" Sarah replied happily.

Megan looked at Sarah's eye color before she started grabbing things out of her make-up bag.

"Green eye shadow. Dark green eyeliner. Rosey blush, light foundation." Megan said as she grabbed the items.

After about fifteen minutes they were both ready and went downstairs.

Pansy had tripped coming down the stairs behind them and Megan and Pansy had both started laughing right as they entered the common room.

"I'm so tired!" Megan said yawning.

"Hey there, beautiful!" Draco said greeting her with a huge hug.

"Hey." Megan said muffled by Draco.

"You seem wide-"she stopped to yawn and then continued, "Awake."

"I am. I've been sitting here waiting for fifteen minutes, you would think I would be awake." Draco replied laughing.

"I'm hungry!" Megan heard Sarah say.

"Me too." Blaise replied in return, looking over at Megan and Draco.

Megan, Draco, Sarah, and Blaise walked slowly up slowly from the dungeons to the Great Hall for breakfast. Megan and the rest had brought their school bags filled with books up with them so they wouldn't have to go get them after they were done eating.

"Draco? What do you have while we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts Advanced? Because you can't have the Dark Arts while we are in class…unless the teacher can some how teach two classes at once." Megan asked looking at her schedule.

"Oh, I have Herbology then and Dark Arts before." Draco replied pulling out his schedule.

"So, Blaise and I have all the same classes?" she asked looking over at Blaise.

"Yeah we do." Blaise responded quickly.

"That's not fair; you've got all your classes with my girl! I'm going to be stuck with Pansy, like last year most likely." Replied Draco sadly.

"Sorry man, it's not like I picked to be in Dark Arts Advanced!" Blaise replied laughing at Draco.

They finished their breakfast and Draco and Blaise led the way to the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was a tiny teacher, he had to stand on books on his chair to see over his desk and also to see the class. He introduced an easy spell to conjure, if you went to Durmstrang. Draco and Blaise seemed to be having difficulties with the new spell and Megan told Sarah, "You think we should help them?" Megan said laughing as Draco spell did the reverse of what it was supposed to do.

"Yeah, why not? They are our boyfriends, we should at least try and help them." Sarah said laughing as Blaise tried to curse the object he was working with.

They helped Draco and Blaise understand the basics of the spell, "The more you understand about the spell the easier it is to cast, is what our teacher always said." Megan said before she cast the spell at the book in front of her, enlarging it to twice it's original size. Before they knew it class was almost over and Draco and Blaise had almost mastered the spell, they had problems with it at some points in time.

"Um, I guess I'll see you during Care of Magical Creatures." Megan told Draco as they left the Charm classroom.

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek turning and walking down the hall and out of site.

"Okay, follow me. Or we will be late for Herbology!" Blaise said leading downstairs and outside. He led them to the Green Houses at the side of the school.

"This class is gonna be a little hard for you guys."

"Yeah, right!" Megan and Sarah said simultaneously.

Class went by slowly at first because she was explaining what to do and helping the new students if they didn't understand what they were doing. Megan and Sarah had it easy they didn't know exactly what they were doing, but they got an understanding once they had worked on it for awhile. Blaise seemed to have troubles with his plants because his water plats didn't seem to want to stay in the water. Class finally ended and Blaise led them back up to the school. They were walking down a hallway and Megan saw Draco come out of a classroom.

"Draco!" she screamed and ran down the hallway to meet him.

"Megan!" Draco yelled in response and ran to met her halfway down the hall, grabbing her waist as they met.

"How has class been?" he said leaning in to kiss her tenderly, she took the kiss gratefully.

"It's been great! How about yours?" she replied after he had pulled away reluctantly from the kiss.

"Like I said. I would be stuck with Pansy. Professor Endriss is pretty cool for a new teacher though."

"Have fun in Herbology, man. She was hard on us today." Blaise responded as he and Sarah reached them.

"You call that hard?" Sarah and Megan said simultaneously.

"Harder then she normally is." Blaise replied right away.

"Whatever." Megan said laughing.

"I'll see you guys in Care of Magical Creatures then." Draco said, Megan could tell that he didn't want to go to class and leave her again. He hugged her and left.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is right here, but I'm not sure if this is where we are going to be having class." Blaise said entering the room.

"Is this-"Sarah began to ask the teacher.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Advanced? Yes, it is. Please take a seat." Professor Endriss said cutting Sarah off.

The bell rang and they started class. They stared with simple spells they had learned years before to make for sure they could work the spells and then she had them working in groups of 2 or 3 to work on several different curses. The bell rung before they even knew it. They were have so much fun trying to curse one-another that they didn't notice much of anything.

They walked slowly back downstairs to their next class. Megan tried to rush them along so she could be with Draco again but had no luck with that so she walked right on Blaise's heel so when she saw Draco she could go meet him.

"Aye! Hurry up!" Megan heard Draco yell as they came around a corner. She ran as fast as she could and tripped over something hidden in the grass and fell to the ground. She slide to the bottom of the hill and sat there for a few seconds, "Ouch! That hurt." she said rubbing her side.

"Are you okay?" Draco almost yelled as he ran over to her.

"Yeah, I think so. That side will just be sore for a little while." Megan replied as Draco helped her to her feet.

"Over here! Class! Over here!" they heard Hagrid yell as he walked out of the Dark Forest.

"I hate this buffoon's class!" Draco said taking Megan's hand and leading her over to Hagrid.

"You're not the only one!" Blaise said as he put his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Malfoy finally found someone just like him! Oh, how cute!" Megan heard Pansy say behind them.

"What do you want Pansy?" Blaise asked rudely.

Pansy replied instantaneously, " I just think they look to cute together. So cute, they shouldn't even be together."

A girl in Gryffindor robes from behind them replied this time, "Shut up, Pansy."

"You're standing up for Draco!" another Gryffindor replied, but this one had bright red hair and was of course, a male.

"Yeah, I'm standing up for him, I may not like him. But Pansy needs to get her big nose out of other people's relationships. Just because Malfoy's hand isn't in yours doesn't give you the right to bug him." replied the female Gryffindor giving the red head a nasty look.

Pansy fell silent and stalked off into the forest after Hagrid, disappearing behind the trees,

"For once, Granger, I must thank you." Draco said slowly, taking Megan's hand and leading her into the forest with Blaise and Sarah right behind them.

"Who are they?" asked Megan half-way through class as she watched them talk to the giant teacher casually.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley-" Blaise said not finishing what he was going to say.

"Harry Potter," Draco said pointing to a boy with messy black hair standing next to Hagrid with Hermione and Ron, "They are his best friends. Never have gotten along with the trio." Draco finished rolling his eyes.

Slowly the time passed before Hagrid led the class back out of the forest so they could be dismissed for lunch. Right as they walked into the bright sunlight that was deprived of them while they were in the forest they heard the bells ring from the school.

"Today seems to be going by so slow!" Megan said as she sat down at the Slytherin tab;le and started to fill he plate with food.

"It normally doesn't seem this slow." replied Draco stealing a bite of ham that Megan had put on her plate.

"Hey! Stealer!" Megan laughed and stole a bit of chicken from his plate.

"You two seem perfect." Sarah replied shaking her head.

"No one is perfect. But I hope nothing happens that will get us into a fight." Megan replied after Draco pulled away from his kiss.

"I hope so too." Draco said looking over at Pansy.

"She can't break you two you. I'd kill her before she got the chance." Blaise replied noticing that Draco looked over a Pansy ever so slightly.

"You would kill me if I let that happen, man." Draco said laughing at Blaise's response.

They finished eating right before the bell signaled that they had to get to their next class.

"Damn! History of Magic is next." Blaise said as he looked over his schedule.

"I can't stand that class, it's so bloody boring!" Draco replied running up the stairs with Blaise leaving to two girls behind.

"Wait up!" Megan yelled as she and Sarah started to chase after them. "I don't think they heard me." she said as they reached the top of the stair case, the boys had ran around a corner and our of site.

"Crap! We forgot the girls!" Sarah and Megan heard Draco yell, a few seconds later they came running around a corner and down the hall.

"Come on! We are going to be late!" Blaise said as Megan and Sarah ran down the hall to catch up with them.

Draco and Blaise grabbed their girlfriends hand and ran down the hall, around a corner, down another hall and into a class room at the end of the hallway. They found some seats in the middle of the room and sat. As the girls tried to catch their breathe Draco said, "Sorry about that Megan. But we don't like being late, he is quite harsh with punishments."

"It's okay. Just don't do that again." Sarah replied between breaths.

"We will try not to. " Blaise said before the tardy bell rang.

The teacher, Professor Binns, came trough the wall behind the them and glided to the front of the room.

"Our teacher is a ghost?" Megan asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's bloody boring too." Draco said sitting back in his chair getting comfortable.

"I can't wait until I can drop this class." Blaise said also getting comfortable.

Class slowly went by and once the ghost had started the lesson Megan and Sarah understood why the whole class seemed to have gotten comfortable earlier so they could sleep. Megan and Sarah did the same and drifted to sleep fairly quickly. The were woken up when Professor Binns had yelled something treachery.

"Is class almost over?" Megan asked Draco. He was also woken up.

"Yeah, he starts getting louder as the class gets closer to an end. Blaise? What class do we have next so we don't have to murder them trying to get to class on time." Draco said poking him in the side trying to wake him up.

"Ouch, man! That hurt." Blaise said waking up with a jolt.

Laughing Draco repeated his question. "We have Transfiguration next." Blaise said not even looking at his schedule.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Oh course when have I ever been wrong about our classes? If you don't believe me then look yourself!" Blaise said packing his book into his bag.

"Transfiguration is up another floor! This is murder. What do we have after that?" Draco replied putting his things away also, the girls did the same.

"Double Potions." Megan replied instantly.

"Well, at least Snape doesn't care if we are late." Blaise said as the bell rang.


	30. Amy Hollis

**Chapter 30-Amy Hollis**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"Transfiguration is up another floor! This is murder. What do we have after that?" Draco said while putting his things away. The girls were doing the same thing.

"Double Potions." replied Megan just seconds after he finished.

"Well, at least Snape doesn't care if we are late." Blaise replied as the bell rang.

The two boys lead the girls upstairs and to the class room a bit slower then they did before and made it to the classroom a minute before the bell rang. They girls picked out some spots towards the back of the class and sat down, and pulled out their transfiguration books, parchment, and quills.

"Quiet! Quiet!" shouted Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall had her hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her hair and looked very stern. She did roll call to make sure all of her students were there and began class.

Professor McGonagall went over things the class had learned the year before and started them on some new spells. Megan and Sarah, of course learned the spells a little faster then the rest, it took them about 15 minutes to figure the spell out. They would have to practice it more but they could make it do what they wanted it to at least.

"Can you guys help us?" Draco asked desperately as his spell had failed yet again.

"Yeah, I guess." Sarah replied.

The two girls helped out for about 5 minutes before McGonagall ceased the work. She praised the two girls for being able to cast the spell correctly and then started talking about what was to come over the year, in very little detail. She talked until the bell rang and dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Blaise, I forgot to tell you. Amy wrote me a letter." Draco whispered to Blaise as they walked down the stairs to the dungeons with Megan and Sarah right next to them.

"Amy wrote you!" Blaise said stopping in his tracks.

"Who's Amy?" Megan and Sarah said together.

"Amy Hollis." Draco said lowering his face.

"Amy Hollis! How do you know Amy?" Megan said slightly angered with Draco.

"She's an old friend. She went here first and second year. Nothing important, she just wrote to say hi." Draco replied.

"Yeah I bet she did! Did she use those retarded nicknames?" Blaise slowly said, he was still in shock.

"Yes." Draco replied quietly.

"Nicknames?" Megan asked.

"Bubba and SuperGirl." Blaise replied.

"Don't tell me that they—" Sarah started but didn't get to finish.

"Went out. Yes." Draco finished.

"I can't believe that you went out with her!" Megan replied yelling.

"Megan." Draco said looking up into Megan's eyes, he had never seen her angry.

"Leave me alone!" Megan screamed at him and stormed off. She headed toward the Slytherin portrait hole and screamed the password at it and ran out of sight.

"Why is she so—" Draco started, but the bell rang and cut him off.

"Upset?" Sarah finished.

"Yeah." Draco said as the walked toward the classroom door and started to open it.

"I'll tell you later." Sarah said walking in first, with the the boys following her.

"Sorry we're late, professor." Sarah said taking a seat.

"Don't worry about it." Snape replied nodding as Draco and Blaise took their seats next to Sarah.

"We are missing someone." Snape said noticing the empty chair.

"Megan McClain, sir." Blaise said.

"Do you know why she isn't here?" Snape asked looking over at the three of them.

"She wasn't feeling good, professor." Draco answered.

"Okay, then." Snape said and then he started his normal speech about what they are going to be doing over the school year. He finished and set them to work on a new potion.

"So?" Draco asked as he poured the ingredients into his cauldron.

"So, what?" Sarah asked Draco, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

"Why is she mad that Amy and I went out?" Draco asked, stirring his potion as directed.

"Amy was rude to us more then she was to most people at our old school. And when Megan finally had gotten a boyfriend in our third year, Amy practically stole him away from her and made Megan the laughing stalk of our House. Megan had came down from the dormitory to find them kissing. Amy had made this whole story for the guy to tell Megan and it broke her heart, because she knew that he was lying." Sarah replied quickly.

"Oh." Draco said dropping his head in despair.

"Amy did that? Wow, she's changed a lot then from when we knew her." Blaise replied slowly.

"No, she hasn't." Draco replied adding in more things to his potion.

"Well, then I must not have known her like you did." Blaise said, while adding more ingredients to his potion.

"Would you talk to her for me?" Draco asked.

"No, it will make it worse if I talked to her about it. It would be better if you did." Sarah said stirring her potion.

They sat and worked on their potions for several minutes in silence, before Draco finally replied, "I've never really talked to someone when their upset."

"You'll be fine. It's better to learn now. Megan can't stand a guy who can't talk to her, whatever her mood." Sarah said smiling.

About 20 minutes before class ended, Megan walked into the class room. Her face was red, from crying Draco guessed. She went to Snape desk and apologized for being so late to class, he didn't mind of course and then came and sat down next to Sarah. She ignored them, which made Draco upset, he didn't like being ignored.

The bell chimed and Draco, Blaise and Sarah put their potions into vials to be graded.

Draco found one of his and Blaise's friends to take Sarah to Muggle Studies and then walked back up to the 4th floor for Arithmancy, with Megan and Blaise. Megan ignored him and talked few times with Blaise as they walked to class.

"Megan?" Draco asked halfway through class. Megan had finished the work and was reading a book that she must have bought.

"What?" she replied, her voice was shaky but he could still hear the anger within her voice.

"I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't—" Draco started but she cut him off.

"This is not the time, nor the place to be saying sorry." she snapped and went back to reading.

"But, Megan." he said.

"Shut up!" she whispered.

"But—"

"Shut up!" Megan said cutting him off.

"Leave her alone right now, man. You're just making it harder." Blaise whispered in his ear.

Class finished and they went to Slytherin Commons, to meet Sarah. Megan walked up to the girls dormitory and left Draco standing there.

"So, I'm guessing you bugged her during class, right?" Sarah said as she watched Megan disappear.

"Yes." Draco said gloomily.

"Well, I can get her back down here before supper but, I'm not going to talk to her for you. Your going to have to before we go to dinner." Sarah said disappearing behind the same door Megan had.

"I don't know what to say to her." Draco said sitting down on the couch.

"Just tell her you're sorry, and didn't know that Amy had done such a thing to her, and promise her not to talk to or about Amy any more." Blaise replied sitting down across from him.

Bout 15 minutes later Sarah and Megan came down the stairs laughing and talking like nothing had happened. Draco and Blaise stood up to greet the girls. When Megan and Draco's eyes met, the smile that was on her face vanished and her beautiful blue eyes filled with anger and hate.

"Megan, I am sorry. If I had known then what Amy had done to you I would have never said anything about her."

"So, Sarah told you." Megan replied looking over at Sarah, Sarah grimaced at the look that she had gotten.

"Yes, she did. Please forgive me, baby. I really, truly am sorry. I've never felt so alone when you ignored me. I don't know if I can stand ever loosing you."


	31. Vina's Help

**Chapter 31-Vina's Help**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Draco and Blaise were now leading them back down into the dungeons for Double Potions. They we going down the last flight of stairs that lead to the dungeons, when Megan heard Draco whisper something to Blaise.

Blaise suddenly stopped and said in shock, "Amy wrote you!"

"Who's Amy?" Megan said also stopping, she didn't notice that Sarah had asked too.

"Amy Hollis." Draco said looking down at the floor trying to avoid her eyes.

"Amy Hollis! How do you know Amy?" Megan asked anger rising inside her. He had know idea what Amy had caused to her last year.

"She's an old friend. She went here first and second year. Nothing important, she just wrote to say hi." Draco said, raising his head but not looking at Megan.

"Yeah, I bet she did! Did she use those retarded nicknames?" Blaise replied, shock still in his voice.

"Yes." Draco answered quietly.

"Nicknames?" Megan asked her eyes widened as she spoke.

"Bubba and SuperGirl." Blaise answered.

"Don't tell me that they-" Sarah said only to get cut of by Draco.

"Went out. Yes." he finished.

"I can't believe that you went out with her!" Megan yelled at Draco.

"Megan." Draco replied desperately.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed and ran off down the hall towards the Slytherin Commons Room. She screamed the password, she didn't care if other people heard her. Megan ran into the Commons Room to find older students studying and having fun. Every turned their head towards Megan as she ran into the Commons Room. She stopped when she noticed the people and started crying her eyes out.

"Are you okay?" Megan heard someone beside her ask.

"N-n-n-no." Megan said through her sobs.

"It's okay. Let's go up the girls dorm, to get away from all the people." The girl said helping Megan up. She had falling to the ground when began sobbing.

It took them what seemed like forever to get to the dorm and when they did Megan wiped the tears from her eyes to look around. She wasn't in her dorm, everything looked more elaborate, she must have been in an the girls dorm. The girl that had brought her to the dorm was sitting on a bed, she had flowing red hair and hazel eyes.

"Thanks." Megan said sitting down next to the girl.

"It was no problem. My name by the way is, Vina Tanith." Vina said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Vina." Megan said, tears started to fill her eyes again and she broke out in to sob's again.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you in class?" Vina asked trying to comfort her.

"I guess you would call it a fight with my boyfriend." Megan said, her voice shaky from crying.

"Who's you're boyfriend?" Vina asked handing Megan some tissues.

"Draco." Megan answered.

"Draco? Wow, when did he dump Pansy: Vina said surprised.

"Over the summer. We are betrothed." Megan said before another burst of tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh."

"I don't know. I just couldn't stand the though that he was with Amy Hollis."

"SuperGirl." Vina whispered.

"You knew about the nicknames?" Megan asked astonished.

"Everyone did. Or at least all the Slytherins did, some teachers knew too." Vina said.

"Oh." Megan replied sadly.

"Don't worry about Amy. There is no way she can get to Draco. Not when he has you. You are so much better then Amy." Vina said.

"I hope I am." Megan replied drying her face off.

"Trust me, you are." Vina replied hugging Megan.

"You're a fourth year right?" Vina asked.

"Yeah. I should probably go to class. But, I, well. I don't know were it is." Megan said sadly.

"What class are you supposed to be in?" Vina asked, standing up.

"Double Potions." Megan replied follow Vina back to the Common's room. Megan noticed as they walked out that that Vina must have been a 7th year.

"Jesse!" Vina yelled.

"Yeah, Vina?" a tall brunette said coming out of a group of guys.

"Can you show Megan where Snape's classroom is? I would like to finish up my homework before dinner."

"Yeah, sure." Jesse said giving Vina a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Megan said to Vina before she disappeared in a group around a table.

Jesse took her to Snape's classroom and talked very little on the way there. Snape's classroom wasn't that far from the Commons Room. Once Megan got to the classroom she told Jesse thanks and entered the room. She spotted Snape at his desk and went to apologize for being so late.

"Mrs. McClain." Snape said acknowledging her, showing that he was listening.

"Sorry for being so late, professor. I wasn't feeling well." Megan replied.

"It's fine. Take a seat. You will have to make up the work for today this weekend though." Snape said and returned to his work.

Megan looked around and found Sarah sitting with the two boys at a table with a seat open. She joined them, seeing as they were the only people in the class she was friends with. Megan sat and copied the board, so she would be able to make her potion Saturday to turn in. She ignored the two boys and chatted with Sarah every once in awhile.

Megan had started to put away her notes and things when Snape called for the class to bring up what they had in a vials. The bless rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Draco found on of his and Blaise's guy friends to take Sarah up to Muggle Studies, and then led Megan and Blaise back up to the fourth floor. Megan and Blaise chatted every once in awhile, but she ignored Draco. She could tell he wasn't used to being ignored because he seemed upset that she wouldn't talk to him.

"Megan?" Megan heard Draco whisper to her, she knew she couldn't ignore him so she answered.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't—" he didn't get to finish because she cut him off.

"This is not the time, nor the place to be saying sorry." she whispered back and continued reading.

"But, Megan."

"Shut up!" she replied

"But—"

"Shut up!" Megan snapped, cutting him off.

Megan saw Blaise whisper something to Draco, but she couldn't understand what he said. The bell rang and Megan began packing her things and headed out the door with the two boys. They went to meet Sarah in the Slytherin Commons Room before they went up to dinner in the Great Hall. When they got inside the commons room Megan headed straight for the girls dorms. She thought if Sarah wanted to talk to her or when the were ready to go she would come and get me. A few minutes after Megan had gotten comfortable on her bed she pulled out a book and began to read only to be disturbed by Sarah.

"Hey." Sarah said and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hi." Megan replied closing her book.

They sat in awkward silence until Megan said, "He didn't have to talk about Amy."

"He didn't know that we had something against her. And he was probably not expecting Blaise to say anything out loud about it." Sarah said.

"I thought you said you weren't going to stand up for a guy, that you were going to make him talk to me?" Megan asked surprised at what Sarah had said. She's never done that before, Megan thought to herself.

"I'm not standing up for him; I'm saying what's on my mind. I told him that he has to talk to you. That I wasn't going to do it for him." Sarah replied.

"Oh, so I'm guessing your hear to bring me to Draco? Right?" Megan asked slowly.

"Yes, and try to be a little nicer on him. He is really upset that he made you cry, and he wasn't to thrilled about you screaming at him either." Sarah said leading Megan to the door.

"Ok, I'll try." Megan responded.

They were heading up the stairs, and were almost out of the door when Megan tripped on a stair, and fell to the floor, laughing. They came through the archway and the first person she saw was Draco. She felt her body tense, the smile disappeared.

"Megan, I am sorry. If I had know then what Amy had done to you I would have never said anything about her." Draco said looking her straight in the eye.

"So, Sarah told you." Megan replied, she turned her head and gave Sarah a nasty look, Sarah grimaced and looked away.

"Yes, she did. Please forgive me, baby. I really, truly am sorry. I've never felt so alone when you ignored me. I don't know if I can stand ever loosing you." Draco said, he sounded so pathetic to her.

"Only if you promise me never to talk to or about Amy any more. Then I will forgive you." Megan responded.

Draco turned and looked over at Blaise who nodded his head, and he replied, "Of course. I promise to never ever talk to or about Amy Hollis any more."

"Okay." Megan said whilst hugging Draco around the neck.

"We need to get to supper. Everyone's been talking about Dumbledore has a surprise that he's going to tell tonight." Blaise said.

They slowly made their way up to the Great Hall. Megan spotted Vina sitting at the end of the table with Jesse and some others.

"Can we join you Vina, Jesse?" Megan asked.

"Of course, Megan." Vina said and made her friends make room for the four of them.

They sat down and Draco whispered to Megan after saying hey to all the people around them, "How do you know Vina and Jesse?"

"Vina helped me out when I was crying my eyes out and then she made Jesse take me to class." Megan whispered back smiling.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone in the hall fell silent. "As you all may have heard, I have a surprise this year. We are going to be planning 3 balls over the school year this year. My head girl and boy are to plan them. But enough talk! Let's eat!"

5


	32. Everything But Astronomy

**Chapter 32-Everything But Astronomy**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"Only if you promise me never to talk to or about Amy any more. Then I will forgive you." Megan replied.

Draco looked over at Blaise, Blaise nodded his head and Draco turned his attention back to Megan, "Of course. I promise to never talk to or about Amy Hollis anymore."

"Okay." Megan said hugging him around the him. Draco was so happy that she forgave him, he didn't know what he would do without her.

"We need to get to supper. Everyone's been talking about Dumbledore that he's going to tell tonight." Blaise replied.

They made their was slowly back upstairs to the Great Hall for dinner. Megan spotted someone that she wanted to sit with and led them to the end of the table were Vina and Jesse were sitting.

"Can we join you Vina, Jesse?" Megan asked.

"Of course, Megan." Vina replied making her friends make room for the four of them.

"How do you know Vina and Jesse?" Draco whispered in Megan's ear after he said his hello's to the people around them.

"Vina helped me out when I was crying my eyes out and then made Jesse take me to class." Megan whispered back smiling.

Dumbledore go to his feet and the whole hall fell silent. "As you all may have hear, I have a surprise this year. We are planning 3 balls over the school year. My Head girl and boy are to plan them. But enough talk! Let's eat!" as he sat down food appeared and normal conversations started back up. Girls mainly talking about the balls and who they hoped would ask them to go with them. Supper passed and Draco and Blaise took them up the astronomy tower for their last class of the day. Megan had never done well in astronomy, it was Sarah's strong point. She just had troubles remembering where to find the stars in the different months and the stars names.

"Sarah? Can you help me?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sarah replied.

Draco and Blaise stood amazed that Megan had asked for help.

"What? Can't I ask fro help too every once in awhile?" Megan asked the two boys.

"Yeah, but we just assumed that you were good at everything." Blaise replied.

"Everything but Astronomy." Sarah said going back over to her telescope.

Class went on slowly with Megan asking Sarah, Blaise, or Draco for help about every 10 minutes. The teacher walked around the class pointing out different stars and talking about what planets they should be finding. The bell rang for them to be dismissed; the teacher held them back a few minutes to have them turn in their work.

As they were walking back to the Slytherin Commons Room they met into Professor Snape in the dungeon hallway.

"Hello, professor." Megan and Sarah said together, greeting their Head of House.

"Hello, Ms. McClain. Ms. Wrigley." Snape said and walked off towards the hallway his classroom was.

They made it into the Common Room and Megan collapsed into a big comfy chair, Draco sat down in the chair next to her and Sarah and Blaise sat down of on the couch.

"Today was so long!" Megan said sitting up in her chair.

"You know it!" Sarah replied leaning back as Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They sat and worked on some of their homework as and chatting for awhile after they finished.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." Megan replied kissing and hugging Draco goodnight.

"Night, hun." He said to her as she hugged him.

"Are you gonna go with her Sarah?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys in the morning." Sarah replied and disappeared to the girls dorms.

"I'm so happy she forgave me." Draco said to Blaise.

"You should be." Blaise replied.

"I'm going to bed. We do still have class tomorrow." Blaise replied, "Are you coming too?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." Draco said.

Draco sat there for about 15 minutes before he decided he was ready to go to bed.

3


	33. Shopping Spree!

**Chapter 33-Shopping Spree!**

**--Megan's point of view--**

Megan woke with a start. It was Saturday, the 14th of October; also it was the trip to Hogsmeade. Megan saw that Sarah was still sleeping, so of course she went over and pulled the covers off of her best friend and said, "Time to wake up sleepy head! We're going shopping today!"

"Shopping!" Sarah sat up in a bolt, it was her favorite thing to do.

"Yes, shopping. But we can go looking like this!" Megan said smiling.

They both went and showered and helped each other pick out what they were going to wear. Sarah picked a set of light blue robes, "It will make you're eyes stand out!" she said as she pulled it out of Megan's trunk.

Megan picked a golden robes for Sarah. "It makes you're yes brighter and brings out the highlights in your hair." Megan said tossing them to Sarah. Megan did their make-up, Sarah hadn't figured out how to put it on so she let Megan do it for her.

"Took you long enough." Blaise said as he saw Megan come up form the girls dormitory.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Draco said grabbing hold of Megan's hand and twirling her in a circle and letting her falling to his arms afterwards.

"Thank you, as do you hun." Megan replied kissing him tenderly. Draco was in a set of deep sapphire blue, and Blaise was dressed in a set of royal purple robes.

After breakfast they meet everyone who was going to Hogsmeade outside the oak front doors with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall lead to Hogsmeade and told them to meet outside Three Broomsticks at about 6:30.

"Where do you guys wanna go first?" Draco asked looking around at all the shops.

"Well, we need to get dress robes for the ball that's coming at the end of the month." Megan replied.

"Are there any good clothing shops around here?" Sarah asked looking at the signs on shops.

"Yeah. I think they are in the next street over." Blaise said. And so Blaise led them to the next street over only to find every kind of shop other than clothing.

"Well, nice going smart one!" Draco laughed as they looked around.

"Hey! Vina!" Megan yelled as she saw Vina come out of a shop at the end of the street with two bags full of stuff in her hand.

"Hey, Megan!" she yelled back and started walking towards them.

"We need help finding clothing shops, to buy dress robes for the ball." Megan said when Vina had made it to them.

"Oh, that's over like two more streets. On Garland Street." Vina replied pointing to their right.

"Thanks!" Sarah said and drug them down to Garland Street.

"Over there!" Megan pointed, she saw a beautiful deep red gown, in the chow case window.

"Susan's Lovely Dress Robes." Draco said and walked over to the shop, they entered when a lady a the front desk came over and said, "Sorry boys, this is a shop for girls only! Try across the street, boy's only…." The lady said ushering them out of the shop.

"Meet us outside when your done!" Blaise yelled before the lady closed the door.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Susan, I'm the owner of the shop. Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?" Susan said, shaking the girls hands.

"No, thanks. We can find what we are looking for without help." Megan said.

"Okay, well I will be at the counter when you are ready to buy!" Susan replied bitterly and stalked off to the counter.

Sarah and Megan started prowling the many rows of dress robes. Sarah of course had about five different dresses she wanted to try on by the time Megan had found one. Megan found a dress that was a beautiful shade of dark blue and had a black pattern of it in places; it got smaller towards the knees and then trailed off dragging on the ground. Sarah had tried on all of her dresses and only fell in love with the last one she tried on. It was dark purple; and had one strap it was all fluffed out at the bottom.

"It's looks beautiful!" Megan said as Sarah spun around in a circle.

"Try yours on!" Sarah replied after changing back into her normal clothes.

Megan went in a slowly pulled the dress on, stepping the in middle of it and pulling it up and putting her arms in the straps. Being careful now to ripe the delicate fabric. It fit her perfectly, she walked out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" Megan asked twirling around in a circle.

"Your gorgeous!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Thanks." Megan replied and went to changed back into her normal clothes. They went over to the counter to find the owner reading the Daily Prophet.

"Um, ma'am? We are ready to pay." Megan said.

"Great, did you find everything okay?"

"Yes, we did." Megan said.

"15 galleons and 2 sickles." Susan said to Megan. Megan open her purse and counted out the money, she knew it was going to be expensive but no that expensive.

Sarah's was a little cheaper then her own, it was 15 galleons exactly. The owner wrapped them in a black back to hid them from whom ever they saw and left them on the hanger so it would be easier to carrier around.

"Took you guys long enough." Draco said as he saw the girls come out of the shop.

"Well, it's hard finding the perfect dress." Sarah replied.

"It doesn't have to be perfect." Blaise responded putting his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Yes, it does. We have to look our best when it comes to dressing up." Megan replied as Draco did the same to her.

They walked around a bit and bought a few other things, jewelry and some things they needed for school. Megan had found a necklace with a pendant the same color as her dress, it was on a sliver chain and in the shape of a butterfly. The boys went off and bought something but wouldn't should them what they had bought when the girls asked.

"It's a surprise!" Draco laughing stashing it away in his pocket.

"Oh fine." Megan pouted.

They soon returned to the Three Broomsticks to head back to the school. They girl went and put their dresses away and went to supper with the two boys.

3


	34. It's A Surprise!

**Chapter 34-It's A Surprise!**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"Took you long enough." Blaise said watch Megan come up form the girl's dorms.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Draco replied grabbing Megan's hand and twirling her in a circle.

"Thank you, as do you hun." Megan responded, falling into his arms.

They ate breakfast and meet everyone else going to Hogsmeade outside the oak front doors. Professor McGonagall led them like she always did to the gates of Hogsmeade and told them to back at the Three Broomstick by 6:30.

"Where do you guys wanna go first." Draco asked looking down the street.

"Well, we need to get dress robes for the ball that coming up at the end of the month." Megan responded.

"Are there any good clothing shops around here?" Sarah asked looking at the shop signs.

"Yeah, I think they are in the next street over." Blaise said, leading them over to the next street they found nothing but shops for school things and Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Well, nice going smart one." Draco laughing, looking around.

"Hey! Vina!" Megan yelled.

Draco looked around and spotted Vina at the end of the street with two bags full of stuff. "Hey, Megan!" Vina yelled back walking towards them.

"We need help finding clothing shops, to buy dress robes for the ball." Megan replied once Vina had reached them.

"Oh, that's over like two more street. On Garland Street." She replied pointing at their right.

"Thanks!" Sarah replied and drug them over to Garland Street.

"Over there!" Megan screeched, pointing at a shop named, Susan's Lovely Dress Robes.

"Susan's Lovely Dress Robes." Draco said as they walked over to the shop. When they entered a lady at the front door came over and said, "Sorry boys, this shop is for girls only! Try across the street, boy's only…" the woman said practically pushing them out of the shop.

"Meet us outside when your done! Blaise yelled before the woman slammed the door closed.

"Well, I guess. We should go buy our dress robes." Draco said looking across the street.

"Yeah, how about that one? It looks decent." Blaise said pointing at a shop.

"Bandar's Robes?" Draco said, "I guess."

They walked over and opened the door. A young man greeted them, and pointed them over to the teens dress robes area.

Blaise found a set of dark forest green robes, they had a golden trim and looked pretty good for him. Blaise tried them on an asked Draco, "hat do you think, man?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, they look nice." Draco said he was looking when he saw a set of dark blue robes. He pulled them off the rack and held them up. They looked almost black but you could still see the hint of blue. It had copper trim and a high collar.

"Hey! Blaise come look at this!" Draco yelled to Blaise.

"Oh, wow! Go try them on!" Blaise said.

"Okay, okay." Draco said and walked into the changing room. He pulled off his clothes and carefully put on the dress robes, not wanting to ruin them.

"Absolutely stunning, sir!" the mirror said approvingly. Draco smirked and walked out.

"Awesome, you should buy them." Blaise replied.

"I think I will. Megan will fall to pieces when she sees me in this." Draco said laughing.

"You would think so." Blaise said as Draco changed back into his normal clothes.

They paid for their robes; Draco's was 18 galleons and 5 Knuts, Blaise's was 17 galleons and 7 sickles. They went outside and sat on a bench in front of the shop Megan and Sarah were in. They sat talking when Pansy showed up with a gang of her girl friends from the higher years.

"Waiting for someone?" Pansy asked looking into the shop.

"In fact, yes we are." Draco growled at her pulling his wand out.

"Oh, well then, we aren't going in that shop. Evan though they have such pretty dresses." Pansy remarked drawing her own wand out.

"Just go, Pansy." Blaise replied from the bench, he hadn't bothered standing up but he still had his wand at the ready.

"Fine, girls, let's go!" Pansy replied backing away, "You don't need to worry about me for now, just wait 'til the ball, Draco!" said and stalked off down the street and entered a show with her group.

"She really needs to mind her own business." Draco said stashing his wand inside his robes, sitting back down.

About 5 minutes later Megan and Sarah come of the shop with their robes all wrapped up in black bags.

"Took you guys long enough." Draco said standing up.

"Well, it's hard finding the perfect dress." Sarah replied grinning.

"It doesn't have to be perfect." Blaise said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes, it does. We have to look our best when dressing up." Megan replied to Blaise's comment, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist also and laughed.

They walked around and finally went into a jewlry shop Megan and Sarah both bought necklaces and Blaise and Draco walked off to find something to give them.

"Hey look at these!" Blaise said to Draco pointing at emerald green bracelets.

"Those are beautiful, you should get some for Sarah, and they would match her eyes.

"Yeah." Blaise said grabbing about 5 of the bracelets.

"What do you think about this?" Draco asked a few minutes later. It was a set with a ring, necklace, earrings and a bracelet.

"That's gorgeous! Ocean blue, just like Megan's eyes." Blaise replied.

"Yeah, I think I'll get this for her." Draco responded. He asked the jeweler to get the item out of the glass casing so he could buy it. They paid for it over where they were so the girls couldn't sneak a peak at what they bought them.

"It's a surprise!" Draco said as Megan bugged him about what he had bought

Megan pouted and said, "Oh fine!"

They returned to the Three broomstick with everyone else, and headed back to Hogwarts. They put their things away when they finally got back to the school and went up to supper.

4


	35. Wizard Chess

**Chapter 35-Wizard Chess**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan woke up to a screaming Sarah the 31 of October.

"What is it?" Megan asked wearily sitting up on her bed.

"My dress! Look at it!" Sarah screeched shoving the dress into Megan's hands.

The beautiful purple dress had been ripped apart in several places. And by the looks of it, it was on purpose, not someone's cat using it to sharpen their claws.

"I can fix it and make it look just as it had before." Megan said sitting the dress down on the bed next to her.

"Oh, please! I can't get a new dress they won't let anyone go shopping now." Sarah begged Megan.

"Well, can I wake up a bit. So, I don't make it worse trying to fix it." Megan said standing up walking over to see if her dress had also been torn to shreds. Thankfully it wasn't.

Megan took her shower and got dressed before she even thought about fixing Sarah's dress. She performed several complex spells that Sarah had not yet learned, the dress was repaired to looking almost as it had when he bought it.

"Thank you!" Sarah replied hugging Megan tightly around the neck.

"Next time, lock your dress up so it wont happen again." Megan said pushing Sarah off of her.

"Okay, I will." Sarah did so by locking it up in her trunk, Megan did the same to her dress.

Classes had been canceled for the day and the 1st of November because of the ball. So Sarah and Megan went down to find the boys playing wizard chess.

'I wouldn't make that play if I were you." Megan said walking up behind Draco.

"And why not?" Draco looked bemused.

"Because his knight," Megan said pointing at Blaise's knight, "Will take out your Queen."

"Oh…" Draco said understanding what Megan had said.

"Since when where you so good a wizard's chess?" Sarah asked.

"Since the summer. I played it a lot because I was bored."

"Oh. You where that bad at this?" Draco asked looking away from the game, his Queen was taking out Blaise's Pawn.

"Yeah, she could never beat me. Loser plays me, and no helping Megan!" Sarah retorted.

"Oh, fine." Megan said, mock pouting.

"Oh, shut up!" Sarah said, laughing and hitting Megan in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Megan cried out, "That hurt!" she rubbed the spot Sarah had hit.

"No hitting my girl! She can't have any bruises or she won't look gorgeous for the Ball." Draco said hugging Megan.

"Party pooper!" Sarah taunted.

"Oh, shut up and play Draco!" Blaise said pulling Sarah onto his lap.

"Fine." Draco replied sitting back down and playing.

Megan and Sarah both had a hard time not helping the boys out. Finally Draco had beat Blaise only from a little nudge from Megan showing him what to do.

"Cheater!" Sarah said as Draco's King took out Blaise's Queen.

Sarah and Draco went at it, and of course Sarah ended up winning. Megan played Sarah and beat her in about 15 minutes.

"See, now I'm better then you." Megan laughed as her Knight slashed at Sarah's last piece.

They went off to eat lunch. When they got back to the Commons Room, Megan and Sarah disappeared to their dorms to get ready for the ball.

2


	36. Milady

**Chapter 36-Milady**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"I wouldn't make that play if I were you." Draco heard Megan say from somewhere behind him

"I wouldn't make that play if I were you." Draco asked confused. He didn't see any other plays available.

"Because his knight will take out your Queen." She pointed to Blaise's Knight.

"Oh…" Draco replied and looked around the board for another play.

"Since when were you so good at wizard's chess?" Sarah asked from behind Blaise.

"Since the summer. I played it a lot because I was bored." Megan said sitting down on Draco's lap and watched his Queen smash Blaise's Pawn.

"Yeah, she could never beat me. Loser plays me, and no helping Megan!" Sarah retorted.

"Oh, fine." Megan said getting up off of Draco's lap, mock pouting.

"Oh shut up!" Sarah giggled, hitting Megan on the shoulder.

"Ouch. That hurt!" Megan pouted rubbing her shoulder.

"No hitting my girl! She can't have any bruises or she won't look gorgeous for the Ball." Draco laughed, getting up and hugging Megan.

"Party pooper!" Sarah laughed.

"Oh, shut up and play Draco!" Blaise replied grabbing Sarah by the waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"Fine." Draco responded sitting back down. Draco was trapped, when Megan who had sat back down on his lap nudged him. He was confused until he saw her eye Blaise's Queen.

"Cheater!" Sarah cried out as Draco's had his King smash Blaise's Queen.

Draco had to play Sarah, only because Megan helped him out. And of course he lost, so Sarah and Megan went at it, still sitting on their boyfriends laps. Sarah lost to Megan after about 15 minutes.

"See, now I'm better then you." Megan giggled as her Knight took out Sarah's final piece.

After lunch the girls disappeared to the girls dorms.

"You actually think it will that them that long to change? The Ball doesn't start until 8!" Blaise asked stunned that they when to get ready so early.

"Yeah, they will. But see supper is at 6:30. So about three hours they will be down." Draco laughed as they sat down to play chess some more. After about two hours of waiting and playing chess they decided it was time to for them to change into their robes.

"I can't wait to see her. I'm not used to them not being around." Draco laughed as they walked back up to the commons rooms in their dress robes.

"I know, it just seems weird not having them around." Blaise said sitting down in a chair next to the fireplace.

A lot of commotion started as one of the girls came up from the dorms.

"Pansy…" Blaise's voice faded as she walked towards them.

"Don't I just look beautiful?" she ask spinning around in a circle.

"No." Draco laughed. She had on a ivory dress that was low cut in the front and had a low cut back as well, She had her hair up in a clip and no make-up on what so ever.

"Well, miss prissy should be up soon. Along with Sarah." Pansy laughed when she said Sarah's name.

"Pansy!" one of the older students called.

"There's my date, I'll talk to you later." She grinned evilly and walked off.

"She is really starting to get on my nerves." Draco grimaced.

"Look!" shouted some over by the girls dorm. Megan and Sarah were coming up the stairs. Draco jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Come on!" Blaise whispered to Draco. They straightened their shoulders and walked over to them gentlemen like.

"Milady." Draco and Blaise said simultaneously, holding out their arm for the girls to take, also bowing.

Megan curtsied and took his arm. "Don't you look stunning." She laughed.

"Your not gorgeous babe, you're beautiful." Draco said kissing her tenderly.

"How did you fix that dress!" Pansy screeched running over to them as fast as her dress would allow.

"So you're the one who destroyed it?" Megan scowled.

"How?" Pansy asked again, this time more serious.

"A few spells and it was a perfect as the day she bought it." Megan answered.

"You what?" Blaise yelled at Pansy whipping out his wand.

"Don't even bother." Pansy snarled stomping away.

2


	37. Common Courtesy

**Chapter 37-Common Courtesy**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan had just finished putting make-up on Sarah and herself when other girls were just getting their dresses pulled on.

"You ready?" Megan asked Sarah.

"Of course!" Sarah grinned and let Megan walk ahead of her.

"You two look lovely!" Vina smiled when they meet as they were head up the stairs.

"As do you!" Megan nodded. Vina was in a gorgeous strapless black flowing dress, which made her vibrant red hair stand out more then it normally did.

They continued up the stair until they got to the common room.

"You look gorgeous Megan!" a girl named Lea screamed when Megan entered the common room.

"Thanks, Lea." Megan turned around and came face to face with Draco and Blaise.

"Milady." Draco said smiling and holding out his arm for her to take hold of.

"Don't you look stunning." Megan laughed after she had curtsied and took hold of his arm.

"Your not gorgeous babe," Draco stopped mid sentence and kissed her tenderly before continuing, "You're beautiful."

"How did you fix that dress!" Pansy screamed pointing at Sarah as she ran over.

"So you're the one you destroyed it?" Megan scowled at pansy then looked over to Sarah who was standing there in shock.

"How?" she asked again.

"A few spells and it was as perfect as the day she bought it." Megan smirked.

"You what!" Blaise yelled angrily t Pansy whipping his wand from deep inside his dress robes.

"Don't even bother." Pansy snarled and walked off over to some girls that where whispering quietly.

"You're dress was destroyed?" Blaise asked stowing his wand back in his robes and spinning Sarah around trying to see seams where it had been sewed back together, not finding any.

"Yeah, it was this morning when we woke up." Sarah said after being spun around in circles.

"How did you fix it?" Draco asked bemused.

"Few spells my mother taught me, she used to work at a dress robes shop when I went to Durmstrang." Megan responded glaring at the girls who were talking to Pansy.

Pansy looked over and saw Megan looking over at them, "Just wait!" Pansy said as her and her date walked past to go to dinner.

"She can't do anything to bad." Draco said watching her leave.

"Whatever she can do, I can do three times as worse." Megan scowled.

"Yeah, I bet." Blaise responded laughing.

"Shall we go eat?" Megan asked her tone of voice softening to her normal voice, "I'm starving!"

"Yes, please. I had Vina save us a table, seeing as she's head girl we get to sit with her!" Draco grinned and they left the common room to join the commotion going on in the Great Hall.

"Draco, Megan, Sarah, Blaise!" Vina yelled when she spotted them coming through the large crowd towards the closed doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Vina." Blaise replied, bowing to her.

"Vina." Draco bowed.

"Thanks, for saving letting us sit with you." Megan laughed as the boys came up from bowing to Vina.

"No problem. I'm not so sure if I like the idea of having to open the Ball, particularly because I don't want to have to Dance with a Gryffindor!"

"You'll be fine. At least he doesn't hang out with the golden trio, or does he?" Draco asked suddenly going stiff.

"Yeah, thank goodness he doesn't hang with them. I'm pretty sure he's going out with someone in our house, I think." Vina grinned. "And there he is."

"Hey Vina."

"Hey Brett. Ready? Once we are in and seated everyone is allowed in…" Vina said.

"Where's Jesse?" Megan asked out of no where.

"I'm right behind you." Megan spun around almost tripping o her dress.

"Hey Jesse." Draco, Blaise, Sarah and Vina said together laughing at Megan.

"Hey." Jesse said taking Megan's free hand and kissing it lightly and bowing to her.

Megan curtsied and walked back over to Draco who had the look of shock on his face.

"Draco, don't flip. It was just common courtesy." Jesse laughed and walked and did the same to Sarah before waking to Vina and practically making out with her.

"If you hadn't noticed. Me and Vina have been going out for several weeks." Jesse said holding out his elbow for Vina to take. She took it giggling and Jesse lead the way into the Great Hall.


	38. Meteor Showers

**Chapter 38-Meteor Showers**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"I'm right behind you." Jesse said from behind Megan, scaring her.

"Hey Jesse" Draco said with Blaise, Sarah and Vina, laughing at Megan.

"Hey." Jesse said taking Megan hand in his, bowing and kissing it lightly. Megan curtsied and practically ran over to Draco. Draco went into shock, Jesse knew very well that Megan was his and his alone.

"Draco, don't flip. It was just common courtesy." Jesse replied to the look on Draco face , he guessed. And Jesse walked towards Sarah and repeated what he had done to Megan.

After he made out with Vina he said almost laughing, "Of you hadn't noticed. Me and Vina have been going out for several weeks." Jesse held out his arms and led Vina into the Hall. Draco and Blaise did the same and followed them. As they all sat down Dumbledore had allowed other in to find a seat.

Dumbledore stood after everyone has gotten seated. "Behave yourselves. And let's eat!" Dumbledore sat down next to McGonagall and menus appeared in front of them to order what they wished. They ate and talked for about and hour before Dumbledore stood again. When he stood this time the plated disappeared from in front of them. "Rise!" he commanded them, so they all stood and watched as he flicked his wand pushing the tables against the wall clearing the dance floor.

"Wish me luck…" Vina whispered before being lead onto the dance floor by Brett.

The band struck up a fast paced song and Vina and Brett danced around and around in circles. Vina curtsied to the crowd allowing the rest of them to join the dance after the first song. Draco literally drug Megan to the dance floor, because they put on a slow song he knew how to dance to those.

"You don't have to murder me!" Megan laughed when they got to about the middle of the dance floor next to Vina and Jesse. Blaise and Sarah had stayed closer to the edge of the dance floor.

"Sorry." He said laughing, placing his hands on her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop it!." Megan said through a fir of giggles.

"What?" Draco asked confused at what she was laughing about.

"It tickles." She said through laughs.

"Your ticklish?" Draco asked, laughing himself.

"I always have been." Megan said breathing deeply trying to regain her composer.

"In that case…" Draco smirked, he moved his hands up just a little bit and she burst out laughing again.

"Stop it!" she giggled pushing his hands back down.

"I like it when you laugh though." Draco said grinning.

"Well, I don't like being tickled." Megan replied blushing ever so slightly.

The song ended and the band stuck up a tango, "Do we have to?" Draco begged Megan trying to pull her off the dance floor.

"Yes." Megan grinned up at him and they began the dance.

"You know that I have known clue what I'm doing." Draco asked, almost tripping over her dress.

"Your doing fine, just follow my lead." Megan said they continued dancing without speaking.

"You did pretty well for never doing the tango before." Megan laughed as he pulled off the dance floor to sit.

"I think I'm going to die." Draco said between breaths.

"You're not going to die. And if that was hard on you, you really need to work out more." Megan replied sipping her butterbeer.

"Give me a break, Quidditch just started." Draco laughed.

"I know, I can't believe I made the team!" Megan said looking over at him.

"You and Sarah made the team, surprisingly." Draco responded.

"Come on!" Megan said pulling Draco out of his chair.

"I don't wanna." Draco protested.

"Please." Megan asked, giving him that sad puppy dog face that he couldn't resist.

"Oh, fine!" he gave in, setting his butterbeer down at the table, he was drug onto the dance floor again.

"Megan, look." Draco pointed to the ceiling. It was a meteor shower everyone had noticed it and stopped dancing to watch.

"It's beautiful." Megan said with a sigh.

"So are you." Draco replied going all mushy and kissing her passionately.

"Thanks." Megan responded after he pulled away, she gave him that smile, the smile that made his heart melt.

The band had stopped the music so they too could watch the meteor shower also. When it was over they picked up the song again and they went back to dancing.

3


	39. Red Wine

**Chapter 39-Red Wine**

**--Megan's Point of View—**

"Stop it!" Megan giggled.

"What?" Draco asked her confused.

"It, " Megan started cutting herself off in a fit of giggles, "Tickles."

"Your ticklish?" Draco asked moving his hands down laughing at her.

"I always have been." Megan said grinning up at him, she took a deep breath to regain her composer.

"In that case…"Draco's voice lowered and he grinned mischievously at her, she felt his hands slowly moving back up to were they were a few seconds ago.

"Stop it!" Megan said giggling yet again, she pushed his hands back down to her hips.

"I like it when you laugh though." Draco replied grinning at same mischievous grin.

"Well, I don't like being tickled." She said feeling her cheeks go warm, she knew that she must have been blushing.

The song had ended and Draco tried to pull her off the dance floor. The band had struck up a tango, Megan's favorite dance, "Do we have to?" Draco asked sadly, she could tell he already knew her answer.

Megan grinned up at him and replied, "Yes."

"You know that I have no clue what I'm doing." Draco responded.

"Your doing fine, just follow my lead." Megan said and the danced around the floor almost running into Sarah and Blaise.

"You did pretty well for never doing the tango before." Megan replied once the dance had finished, Draco was pulling her off the dance floor so he could sit.

"I think I'm going to die." Draco responded through deep breaths.

"You're not going to die. And if that was hard on you, you really need to work out more." Megan said drinking some butterbeer.

"Give me a break, Quidditch just started." Draco said, turning his head to look at her.

"I know, I can't believe I made the team!" Megan giggled looking back at him.

"You and Sarah made the team, surprisingly." Draco replied.

"Come on!" Megan responded, pulling Draco out of his chair, trying to drag him onto the dance floor.

"I don't wanna." Draco said in protest trying to pull his wrist back.

"Please." Megan asked, using her all famous puppy dog pout, her eyes going big and her smile turning into a frown. It gets them every time!

"Oh, fine." Draco said giving her a look of defeat.

"Megan, look." Draco pointing towards the enchanted ceiling that she still hadn't gotten used to.

"It's beautiful." Megan said when she saw the meteors passing over head.

"So are you." Draco went all mushy on her, she hated it when he did that. He pulled her into a passionate kiss for several minutes before breaking away.

"Thanks." Megan responded once the kiss was over. She flashed that smile, the smile her mother taught her over the years, it made the guys, no matter how stubborn they were go weak at the knees.

The band started up again once the shower was over. The song finished and they started up a beat to the quickstep.

"Please." Megan asked.

"Okay, okay." Draco gave in once again and they were off, dances around the floor again this time they met Sarah, Blaise, Vina and Jesse.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Blaise said to Draco and Megan before he disappeared from sight.

"Neither can I." Draco said under his breath.

"I heard that you know." Megan giggled.

Song dance finished and the band started up another of Megan's favorite Latin dance, the Jive.

"Want to?" Draco asked, flashing that oh so sexy smile, if he hadn't have been hold her up she would have fallen to the ground.

"You know this one?" She asked before he took his dancing stance.

"I love this dance." He responded and they were off yet again.

Draco lead this dance and Megan was disappointed when the band struck up a slow song.

"Want something to drink?" Draco asked as they danced in slow circles.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Megan replied.

"Wine, butterbeer, fruit punch?" He asked leading her over to their table where Sarah and Blaise where sitting.

"Wine sounds good." Megan grinned. She hadn't had wine in a very long time.

"Wine it is." Draco said before disappearing.

"Don't you just love dancing?" Megan asked Sarah and Blaise sitting down.

"Yes!" Sarah responded immediately.

"Slow or fast?" Blaise asked wearily.

"Fast?" Megan grinned.

"Then no. Slow I can live with." Blaise replied.

"Oh come on!"

"Here you go Megan." Draco said kissing her lightly on the cheek handing her, her drink.

"Thanks." Megan looked into her drink and stirred it, sipping at it every so slightly.

"Red Wine." She said.

"That's all they had." Draco said sighing.

"It's good." Megan said taking a long draught of it.

They sat and caught their breath talking a little when Vina and Jesse arrived.

"Hey." They said together.

"Wanna dance, miss?" Jesse asked Megan.

Megan looked over at Draco and asked, "Is it okay, Draco?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sarah you wanna dance?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Sarah replied.

"I guess that leaves me and you Vina." Blaise laughed taking Vina's hand.

They danced two dances together, a slow dance and the Waltz.

"How are you Megan?" Jesse asked during the slow song.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm okay." Jesse said dropping his head.

"Just okay? What's wrong?" Megan asked alarmed. She knew this couldn't be good.

"Vina, she seems so distant. I'm beginning to think she like that Brett dude from Gryffindor."

"No, she doesn't." Megan said closing her eyes. "He likes me! Oh no!" Megan thought to herself.

The dance ended and Jesse had seemed to have moved closer to her.

"Your beautiful, Megan." Jesse said and before she knew it she was being kissed softly on the lips.

"You retard!" Megan said pushing him away, she ran off towards the girls bathroom.

"Are you okay, Megan?" can Sarah's voice a several minutes later.

"Jesse…"Megan's voice trailed off. She came out of the stall she was in and sat down on the bench next to Sarah and told her everything.

4


	40. Black Eyes

**Chapter 40-Black Eyes**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"Where's Megan?" he asked when Jesse returned alone.

"I think she went to the bathroom, she didn't say." Jesse said sadly.

They sat and chatted for awhile and Megan still hadn't returned.

"Sarah, would go see if she's alright?" Draco asked. He couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt.

"Yeah." Sarah said getting up and walking towards the bathrooms, Draco followed and waited outside the bathrooms for the two girls. He heard them talking but couldn't understand what they we saying. As the minutes past he still sat there waiting.

"You need to tell him." Draco heard Sarah say. They must be coming he thought, but he didn't like the idea that Megan needed to tell him something, he of course started freaking out.

"I know, I'm going to tell him. I can't keep it from him." Sadie the faint voice of Megan.

"Good, you can tell him when we get out. He's waiting for us." Sarah replied.

"Are you okay, babe?" Draco asked the second he saw Megan.

"I-I will be once I tell you…" her voice trailed off not finishing what she was saying.

"What is it?" he asked Megan worriedly.

Megan took a deep breath and said, "Jesse kissed me after the slow dance." When she finished her sentence she fell into a fit of tears. All Draco could do at the moment was comfort her and then he would deal with Jesse.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it." Draco replied softly.

"Sarah, go. Tell Jesse when I get back I want a word with him." Draco said you hear the malice in his voice as he spoke.

"Okay." Sarah whispered and ran off to tell Jesse.

"Megan, it's fine. Blaise and I will take care of it later." Draco said his voice going soft, he genteelly grabbed Megan's chin and pulled her face so he could see it.

"O-Okay." She stammered hugging him.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, He must have heard Sarah tell Jesse.

"_He, _kissed my girl. _He_ is in for a rude awakening." Draco responded, putting emphasis on the word he.

"Oh." Blaise said his eyes narrowing as he looked over his shoulder at Jesse.

"Are you okay, Megan?" Blaise asked seconds later.

"I am now. Can we go over there now?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, the sooner I can inflict pain on him the better." Draco replied.

"And I shall help. He knew better then to do that." Blaise replied as they started walking over to the group.

"Of course you can help." Draco laughed.

They made it over to Jesse and the others, Draco Jesse and Blaise disappeared in to the Entrance Hall.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Blaise asked pulling out his wand.

"Messing with my girl, doesn't go down well with me." Draco replied, also taking his wand out.

"I just-"Jesse started.

"Lame excuses won't help you." Draco said. He decided that he would have more fun, and put his wand away and balling up his hands into fists.

"You're life would have been much easier if you hadn't done that. And you know it." Blaise responded, he got the idea and put his wand away also.

It was Draco who struck Jesse first, he hit him beneath the eye, turning it a nasty purple/black color. Blaise hit next, in the gut making Jesse fall to his knees.

"Please." Jesse said trying to stand up.

"You haven't learned your lesson!" Draco yelled, his voice rang all around the Entrance Hall. He struck him again, Jesse now decided to fight back. Jesse to a swing at Blaise hitting him in the side.

"You will have to try harder then that if you want to hurt me." Blaise laughed striking Jesse in the nose, you could hear the bones crunching as it broke. Jesse yelped in pain reaching up to his nose. Draco took a blow to the side, knocking the breath out of him he fell to his knees and tried to regain his breath. Blaise yelled and grabbed Jesse's arm pulling it back behind his back and breaking it.

Jesse swung and hit Draco under the eye as Draco got to his feet. Draco laughed reaching his hand to his eye feeling blood running down his face. Draco hit Jesse on the jaw and the lip, Jesse now lay on the ground in pain.

"Never mess with Megan again!" Draco said.

"And don't even think about messing with Sarah." Blaise retorted and they walked back into the Great Hall and join the ball again.

"Oh my god!" Vina screeched when she saw the blood on Draco's face and no Jesse.

"Are you okay Draco?" Megan asked seeing his eye, Black and bleeding.

"Just a black eye. I'll be fine." He replied.

"Where's Jesse?" Vina asked her voice getting shaky.

"He's out there." Blaise pointed.

Megan cast a few spells and got ride of the ugly bruise on Draco face.

"Thanks, babe." He said kissing her tenderly then leading her out to the dance floor.

They played mainly slow songs for the rest of the night and Draco and Megan danced until Dumbledore made everyone go to bed around 2:30 in the morning.

3


	41. Day's Detention

**Chapter 41-Day's Detention**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

"Are you okay, babe?" was the first thing Megan heard when she walked out of the bathroom with Sarah.

"I-I will be once I tell you…" Megan started but stopped.

"What is it?" Draco asked, she could tell he was worried.

Megan looked into his eyes, breathed deeply and said, "Jesse kissed me after the slow dance." She felt tears welling up in her eyes and then fell into a fit of tears. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her and cradle her.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it." He whispered to her.

"Sarah, go. Tell Jesse when I get back I want a word with him." Draco commanded to Sarah.

Megan didn't hear Sarah respond and heard Draco's voice in her ear again, "Megan, it's fine. Blaise and I will take care of it later."

"O-Okay." Megan replied giving Draco a big hug around the neck.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked Draco, Megan looked up at Blaise and Draco.

"_He, _kissed my girl. _He_ is in for a rude awakening." Draco replied, she could tell that he was pissed.

"Oh." Blaise said looking over his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Megan?" Blaise asked turning back towards them.

"I am now. Can we go over there now?" Megan asked pointing to Sarah.

"Yeah, the sooner I can inflict pain on him the better." Draco responded taking her hand and walking towards them.

"And I shall help. He knew better then to do that." Blaise said following them.

"Of course you can help." Draco replied laughing.

When they made it over to the group, Draco, Jesse and Blaise disappeared behind a large crowd, they were heading towards the entrance hall.

"What's this all about?" Vina demanded.

"Jesse-" Sarah started but Megan cut her off.

"Your boyfriend kissed me." Megan said

"He did not!" Vina protested.

"Yeah, okay. Wait until Draco and Blaise get done with him and then you will know that it's true." Sarah scowled.

They sat in silence and talked every once in a while. About 15 minutes passed before Megan spotted Draco and Blaise coming back into the Great Hall. Draco had a black eyes and had a cut just below it. Blaise seem unharmed other then he was holding onto his side.

"Oh my gosh!" Vina screeched, Jesse was nowhere to be seen, in the Great Hall at least.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Megan asked when he got to them.

"Just a black eye. I'll be fine." Draco replied giving her a hug.

"Where's Jesse?" Vina asked Draco and Blaise.

"He's out there." Blaise replied smirk and pointing to the Entrance Hall.

Megan cast a few spells to rid Draco's face of the disgusting bruise and cut.

"Thanks, babe." Draco said when she finished kissing her tenderly before taking her back out on the dance floor.

They danced and danced until Dumbledore made them all got to bed at 2:30.Vina had taken Jesse up to the hospital wing, and sat in the Slytherin Commons room when they entered.

"You didn't have to do that to him." She said when she saw them.

"He kissed me for goodness sake! Draco had all the right to hurt him." Megan said laughing at how stupid Vina was acting.

"So what! I love him and I always will, even though he kissed you. I told Poppy that you two did and she is going to talk to Snape!" Vina screamed at them before running off to her dorm.

"Snape won't be too hard on us." Draco grinned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe a day's detention." Blaise laughed.

They sat around for awhile talking. Blaise and Sarah had went to bed frist and left Megan and Draco alone.

"So how badly did you two hurt him?" Megan asked in curiosity.

"Black eye, broken arm and nose, that's about it, might have given him so bad bruises on his chest." Draco said pulling her close to him.

"Nice." Megan replied laughing.

They sat cuddling for a few minutes before Draco spoke out of no where.

"I love you." He said smiling at her,

"I love you too." Megan said pushing his hair out of his face.

3


	42. Tickle Attack!

**Chapter 42-Tickle Attack!**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"You didn't have to do that to him." Was the first thing Draco heard when he entered the commons with Megan, Blaise and Sarah.

"He kissed me for goodness sake! Draco had all the right to hurt him." Megan said laughing.

"So what! I love him and I always will, even though he kissed you. I told Poppy that you two did and she is going to talk to Snape!" Vina yelled pointing at Draco and Blaise before running off to the girls' dorms.

"Snape won't be too hard on us." Draco said grinning.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe a day's detention." Blaise responded laughing.

Sarah and Blaise left after sitting around talking for about 30 minutes, leaving Megan and Draco alone.

"So how badly did you two hurt him?" Megan asked looking him in the eye.

"Black eye, broken arm and nose, that's about it, might have given him so bad bruises on his chest." Draco said pulling Megan closer to him so they could cuddle.

"Nice." Megan replied laughing, allowing him to pull her closer to him. They sat for a moment cuddling up next to each other. "Just say it!" Draco thought to himself.

"I love you." He said looking over at her and smiling.

"I love you too." Megan replied reaching up and pushing the hair out of his face.

Draco smiled mischievously at her and reached for her waist, tickling her.

"No!" she giggled before he started tickling her.

Draco sat and tickled her for about five minutes before so Megan said through her giggles, "You win! I give up!" He let up for a moment to kiss her passionately before tickling her again.

"Stop it!" Megan giggled trying to swat his hands away.

"Oh, if you insist!" Draco replied laughing allowing her to sit up.

"You really like tickling me don't you?" Megan asked before cuddling up next to him again.

"Oh course I do!" Draco responded laughing.

"Hey, hun. I think I'm gonna go to bed." Megan said after Draco pulled away from a their make-out session.

"Oh, okay." Draco said sadly.

"Don't act so sad! We're gonna end up making out again tomorrow!" Megan said pushing his hair out of his face again.

"I know, I just don't want you to leave." Draco laughed.

"Okay, then. Night. Love you." Megan said before kissing him good-night.

"Love you too." Draco got out before she disappeared.

Draco got up seconds later and headed towards his common room for a little sleep.


	43. Black Out

**Chapter 43-Black-Out**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

"Wake up!" Sarah screamed at Megan, shaking her.

"What?" Megan asked wearily.

"We have a Quidditch Match today!" Sarah replied sitting down on the end of Megan's bed.

"Damn! I forgot!" Megan responded getting up and dressing.

"Draco said we are going to eat and then go to the field." Sarah said as they walked up to the commons. It was the 14th of November and it was the first match of the session. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

"There you are!" Draco said laughing and giving her a huge hug.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Slept in." Megan said returning the hug.

"Let's go eat!" Blaise said from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

They went up to eat, Megan and Sarah both only ate toast and a little bit of bacon before Draco told them they needed to get down to the pitch.

Megan, Sarah, Draco and Blaise headed to the pitch passing some Gryffindor players on the way. Megan and Sarah got into the Green and Sliver robes and grabbed their brooms, Megan's father had been nice enough to buy her a Firebolt for her birthday and Sarah had a Nimbus 2001 same as Draco.

"Let's go out there," Thane, their new captain said pointing to the pitch, "And beat those good for nothing Gryffindors!" and then he put them in the line up Himself, Megan, Sarah, Lonnie, Rodney, Draco and Rhonda. Thane, Megan and Sarah where the chasers, Lonnie and Rodney where the two beaters, Draco of course was the seeker and Rhonda, the keeper.

"And the Slytherin Team! Thane, Megan McClain who I might add looks quite lovely in Green, Sarah Wrigley, Lonnie, Rodney, Draco and his slimy--, and Rhonda!"

"Captains shake hands!" Madam Hooch said, "One my whistle!" Three! Two!" And they shot up into the air. Megan was quick and got hold of the Quaffle, passed it to Sarah. Sarah passes to Thane, and then back to Megan.

"Slytherin scores!" the announcer yelled, "Ten points to Slytherin!"

Back and forth they went passing and dropping the Quaffle, it was now "Sixty to forty, Slytherin was in the lead. Megan and Sarah had made most of the shots but the were still in the lead. One of the beaters took out a Gryffindor chaser, Katie.

"Good job!" Thane yelled to Sarah as she scored once again.

"Nice shot!" Megan said flying towards Sarah.

"Megan watch-" Sarah screamed as a Bludger hit Megan in the head causing her to fall off her broom

"No!" Megan heard Draco yelled before she blacked out.

Megan hit the ground hard and her broom landed just a few feet away, they didn't pause the game or anything the Nurse just went out onto the field conjured up a stretcher and took her away.


	44. Consciousness

**Chapter 44-Consciousness**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

"Megan watch-" Draco heard Sarah scream from below him.

Draco looked down to see Megan get hit in the head causing her to fall off her broom, blacking out.

"No!" Draco screamed going into a steep dive.

"Don't worry about her! Get the snitch!" Thane screamed at him pointing over at Harry who was chasing a glint of gold, the snitch.

"The sooner you get the snitch and we win you can see her!" Thane screamed and took off down the pitch to steal the Quaffle.

Draco did as he was told, unwillingly but he did it. He caught up with at about mid-dive.

"Your girl get hurt did she?" Harry asked laughing trying to pull ahead of Draco.

"Don't even." Draco responded, kicked Harry's broom making him lose control. Draco chased the snitch for a few minutes before he could finally grasp it.

"Draco has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins! For the first time in four years Slytherin has beat Gryffindor…" the announcer screamed has Draco held up the snitch, landing.

"I've got to go! Sarah stay here if you want to celebrate I have to go see if Megan's alright." Draco said handing the snitch to Madam Hooch.

Draco ran all the way back up to the school and to the hospital wing.

"Is she alright?" he asked Mrs. Pomfrey, sitting down next to Megan.

"She'll live." Was her response.

"How bad is it?" Draco asked sitting down and taking hold of Megan's hand.

"The Bludger didn't break her skull, thank goodness. But her left arm and both legs are broken. And her spine is fractured." Madam Pomfrey said wrapping up legs and arm. She had already wrapped Megan whole torso.

"Is there anything I can do?" Draco asked, he felt so helpless, He knew Megan wouldn't be allowed to get up and move around for several weeks.

"There's nothing you can do. The potion's I gave her should heal the bones quickly and stop the pain for now. She should be able to get up and move around in about a week, maybe two."

Draco sat there for what seemed like hours before the rest of the team came to see how Megan was.

"Oh, Megan!" Sarah said running over to them.

"How bad is it?" Thane asked sitting down next to Draco, Blaise had come in with Sarah.

"Both legs and her arm are broken. And on top of that a fractured spine." Draco said sullenly.

"Will she be able to play the next match?" Thane asked.

"I don't know." Draco replied.

"Out all of you! She needs to be left alone!" Mrs. Pomfrey said shooing the team out.

"Can we stay?" Sarah and Blaise asked.

"I guess but not for long! Draco you can stay also."

"I should have said something sooner." Sarah said sadly taking a seat next to Megan's bed.

"It's not your fault Sarah! You couldn't have done anything to stop it from hitting her." Draco responded taking his seat and grasping Megan's hand.

"She should be regaining consciousness soon." Madam Pomfrey said pulling a curtain around Megan's bed. Right as she said that Draco felt Megan's hand tense up in his, seconds later she opened her eyes.

"What, what happened?" Megan asked trying to sit up, cringing in pain she gave up. Madam Pomfrey got some pillows and sat her up.

"Bludger to the head." Blaise responded scooting his chair closer to the bed.

"Oh. Did we win?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I got the snitch." Draco replied smiling, he was glad she was awake so soon.

"Awesome!" Megan said excited.

"What about my injuries?" Megan asked worry filling her eyes.

"Both your legs are broken and your and your spine is fractured, my dear." Mrs. Pomfrey said, "Drink this."

Megan drank it without a fuss and fell back asleep about an half an hour later.

"You guys need to go now." Madam Pomfrey said ushering them out of the hospital wing.

3


	45. Electric Blue

**Chapter 45-Electric Blue**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan sat on her bed about 3 weeks after her hit to her head. The bones had healed all the way but she still couldn't walk without crutches, she missed a week of classes. But had the great help from Draco, Sarah, and Blaise. She wasn't allowed to play in their game against Hufflepuff the weekend after she was let out of the hospital wing. They beat Hufflepuff, even lacking a player.

"Need some help?" Sarah asked seeing Megan struggling to get her crutches.

"That would be nice." Megan replied laughing.

"So you wanna go shopping this weekend." Sarah asked as the climbed up the stairs to the commons.

"Yeah! I need a dress for the Christmas Ball. But my money-"Megan replied.

"I got your money right here." Sarah said pulling out a bag from her purse and shaking it.

"Thanks." Megan said as they entered the commons room.

"I really wish you could stop using those crutches." Draco said hugging her.

"You're not the only one." Megan laughed sitting down.

"So we're shopping today?" Blaise said, he must have seen Sarah's purse.

"Yep. Megan wants to too. And I didn't make her say she wanted to come." Sarah replied kissing Blaise lightly.

"Well, let's go eat then off to Hogsmeade." Draco said. Draco had gotten into carrying Megan up the stairs, he said that it was faster. So he picked her up and had Sarah sarry her crutches up the stairs.

"I really wish you'd stop carrying me around." Megan laughed as he helped her stand up after getting into the Entrance Hall.

"Like I've told you before. It's faster and easier." Draco said, "And it's kinda fun." He whispered to Megan so only she could hear him.

Megan laughed, she knew there was some reason he liked carrying her. They ate their breakfast and went outside with the other going to Hogsmeade. Once again Professor McGonagall took them down to Hogsmeade, but several other teachers had come along this time, including Snape. Draco had deiced that he was going to carry Megan all the way to Hogsmeade if she like it or not.

"Come on, Draco. Can't I walk?" Megan pouted squirming around in his arms.

"Nope. I'm gonna carry you." Draco replied stubbornly.

"Why won't you let her walk, man?" Blaise asked laughing.

"Because she'll get worn out to fast, and I can't have that." Draco responded smiling that same sexy smile that made Megan want to faint.

They reached Hogsmeade and went straight to the places they bought their dresses for the Halloween gowns.

"Hello ladies! Glad to see that you've come back!" Susan said when they entered the shop.

"Hey." Megan and Sarah said together before going through the store looking for dresses.

Megan found an electric blue gown that was gorgeous, it had a halter strap and had fabric work around the waist. Sarah ran over to her and had two different dresses. One was gold with lace designs on it and the other sliver with a single strap and had a sliver strip that went from the waist to the floor with little sparkles on it.

"You try yours on first this time!" Sarah said helping Megan over to the dressing rooms.

"Okay, okay." Megan laughed as she entered the dressing room. She undressed and slipped the gown off its hanger, unclipped the fabric work around the waist so it would be easier to her and stepped into the dress, clipping the fabric piece around the waist before walked out without hr crutches.

"You look beautiful." Sarah said stunned at Megan's dress choice.

"How can you only pick one?" Sarah asked through the door as Megan changed back into her normal clothing.

"I dunno, I pick the one that 'calls' out to me." Megan laughed coming out of the dressing room with her dress and crutches, she wasn't using them though.

Sarah went in and put the golden one on first, she didn't like it and put the sliver one on that looked gorgeous on her.

They bought their new gowns and both costing 17 galleons each. They went outside to meet the boys but they were nowhere to be seen.

"They must still be looking." Megan said sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah, probably." Sarah said sitting down. They waited about 10 minutes before they saw the boys exit the shop across from Susan's.

"That took you guy long!" Megan said getting up.

"Sorry, we had difficulties." Draco said laughing.

They went around and saw some places they didn't get to see the last time stopping for jewelry to match the gowns again, Blaise and Draco didn't buy anything that time. Megan and Sarah still wondered what they had gotten the first time, but they didn't bug them about it. They went back to Three Broomsticks and left minutes later with the rest of the teachers and students.

Megan and Sarah both locked up their dresses so they couldn't be ruined this time and went to dinner with the boys, who decided to bug them about what their dresses looked like. Megan and Sarah didn't tell them though, "You'll find out at the ball." Megan laughed.


	46. Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 46-Christmas Shopping**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"Maybe Megan might want to go shopping." Blaise said as they waited for the girls to come up.

"I dunno, I'm starting to like carrying her around. It's fun." Draco replied laughing.

"That's kinda sad, man." Blaise said, "And here they come." Blaise said looking over at Megan struggling up the last step.

"I really wish you could stop using those crutches." Draco said standing up and giving Megan a hug.

"You're not the only one." Megan said laughing, sitting down in-between Draco and Blaise.

"So we're shopping today?" Blaise asked out of nowhere.

"Yep. Megan wants to too. And I didn't make her say she wanted to come." Sarah replied kissing Blaise.

"Well, let's go eat then off to Hogsmeade." Draco said after standing up. He bent down and picked Megan up lightly.

"I really wish you'd stop carrying me around." Megan said laughing as he helped her get her balance again in the Entrance Hall.

"Like I've told you before. It's faster and easier." Draco replied, "And it's kinda fun." He whispered to her kissing her lightly. They ate breakfast slowly before heading out the oak doors and walking to Hogsmeade with everyone else. Draco picked Megan up and wouldn't let her down, no matter how much she squirmed.

"Come on, Draco. Can't I walk?" Megan asked pouting.

"Nope. I'm gonna carry you." Draco said stubbornly.

"Why won't you let her walk, man?" Blaise asked laughing.

"Because she'll get worn out fast, and I can't have that." Draco responded smiling down at Megan, she closed her eyes and seemed to get heavier just for that single second before she snapped her eyes back open blushing.

They reached Hogsmeade and went back to the same shops they had gotten their robes the first time. The boys went in and found what they wanted immediately. Draco found golden robes, they fit him well, and you could see the little muscle that he had that was normally hidden with his normal school robes. Blaise found a maroon set of robes that looked okay for Blaise, but wasn't Draco's taste in color.

They bought their robes and went out to the streets. Megan and Sarah were still looking for dresses. They peeked in the window Megan had a bright blue dress and was holding up a light pink one. Sarah was nowhere to be seen inside the shop so she must have been off in one of the other areas not seen from the main window.

"Wanna do a little Christmas shopping?" Blaise asked knowing they would be in there for at least another half hour.

"Sure." And they ran off down a street to find something other then jewelry for the girls.

Draco found set of Charms books, for Megan. Seeing as her favorite class was charms he'd get her something to read. Blaise found set of books about Animagi, he thought it proper because Sarah wanted to learn how to become an Animagi They bought their things and started back to the shop. Megan and Sarah we sitting in a bench outside waiting for them.

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked starting to freak out.

"Down the Alley!" Draco said running behind the shopping and to the back off the shop they had bought their robes at. They snuck in the back and made their way back to the front pretending as if they had just finished shopping.

"That took you guys long!" Megan said standing up without her crutches, the boys had stuffed their gifts in with their robes so they wouldn't noticed.

"Sorry, we had difficulties." Draco replied, kissing Megan lightly on the lips before they went off to go shopping else where.

They went around the shops the girl bought more jewelry and then they went to meet their fellow students outside Three Broomsticks. Instead of not bugging them about their gowns like they did for the Halloween Ball, Draco and Blaise badgered them over supper about it. "You'll find out at the Ball." Megan said laughing. The night ended with the normal make-out session and they all went to bed.

Draco woke up around midnight, after having a horrible dream about Megan being attacked and killed by the Death Eaters because he had not accepted joining the Dark Lord. Drace sat up dripping with cold sweat; he slowly got up and walked over to the window. He sat there staring into the black abyss of the Hogwarts grounds before white flakes slowly fell from the sky blanking Hogwarts in at least a foot of white powder.

Draco curled up under his blankets falling asleep soon afterwards, dreaming of him chasing Megan around the frozen lake.

3


	47. Nice Pajamas

**Chapter 47-Nice Pajamas**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan woke up around 8:30, on December 9th. Sarah was still asleep and Megan was bound to spend time alone with Draco before everyone else woke up. She knew Blaise wouldn't be up for at least another hour he like to sleep in on the weekends.

Megan crept out of the girls' dorm, still in her pajamas and went over to the boys' dorm.

"Draco." Megan whispered into his ear, kissing it playfully.

"What?" he asked rolling over onto his back and opening his eyes.

"Wake up silly." She said sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Nah." Draco replied grinning mischievously.

"What are you-"Megan started but Draco grabbed hold of her waist and tickled it.

"Stop, you're going to make me wake up everybody." Megan got out before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Oh fine then come here." He said holding up the covers so she could get under.

"Okay." She grinning curling up next to his bare chest before he wrapped the covers back over them.

"Your hands are cold." Draco said shivering as her hands touched his chest.

"Sorry." Megan said before being pulled closer to him and being kissed passionately.

"Why are you up so early?" Draco asked after pulling away and noticing the time.

"I dunno, I wanted to spend time with you without Sarah and Blaise." Megan replied kissing hi m lightly.

"Ah, well I bet you wouldn't mind if I went back to sleep then? You can stay if you want." Draco said returning the kiss.

"Okay. As long as Blaise doesn't bother me I'll be fine." Megan giggled; Draco pulled the curtains around his bed.

"He should know not to bother me, if I have these pulled around my bed." Draco said closing his eyes.

"Okay." Megan responded before falling asleep in his arms.

Megan woke up around 9:40 Draco was sitting on the bed fully dressed and wide awake.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey." She replied sitting up.

"Nice pajamas." Draco said eyeing her.

"Thanks!" Megan replied laughing. Her pajamas were a light shade of pink made of silk.

Megan got up and noticed a set of her robes on top of Draco's trunk.

"How'd you get those?" she asked astonished.

"With a little help from Sarah. She got me into the girls' dorm. Don't worry I didn't see your ball gown, she wouldn't let me." He said sighing.

"Oh, okay." Megan said making him close the curtains so she could change.

They walked up the commons room to find Sarah and Blaise in the middle of a make-out session.

"We're ready." Draco said tapping Blaise on the shoulder.

"Don't do that!" Blaise said jumping.

"Sorry." Draco said through a fit of laugher.

They went and ate Snape cam around asking everyone who would be staying for the holidays. Megan was going home, so was Sarah and Blaise. As for Draco Megan had asked her mom he could spend Christmas at their house and of course her mom said sure.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Draco asked sounding quite bored.

"We could go outside? There is fresh snow." Sara said.

"Sounds good to me." Megan responded.

So they went and got there winter cloaks and ran outside into the snow. They had to stop and cover their eyes for a few minutes so they could adjust to the glare from the snow. Megan went running off towards the lake with Draco following her. Blaise and Sarah had gotten into a snowball fight and didn't notice Megan and Draco leave.

"Be care-"Draco yelled as Megan ran out onto the frozen lake.

"Don't worry its frozen solid!" Megan said sliding back towards the bank. She conjured ice-skates for the both of them and laced hers up before getting back onto the lake.

"I've never done this." Draco said slowly getting onto the ice almost falling.

"It's not that hard, just glide!" Megan laughed, skating backwards.

"Okay, I'll—"Draco said but cut himself off when he fell to the ice landing hard on his bottom.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked skating over to him.

"Yeah, but I think I can do this without the skates." Draco said taking them off and standing up.

"Hey!" Megan screeched as he ran at her.

"I bet I can catch you!" He said laughing as she skated off towards the middle of the lake.

"I doubt it!" Megan giggled stopping at the middle waiting for him to catch up.

They went around and around before Draco finally got hold of her, he grabbed her middle and pulled her close to him.

"See I told you I could get you." Draco grinned, kissing her passionately


	48. The Old Willow

**Chapter 48-The Old Willow**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

Draco lay half awake in his bed hearing someone enter the room but he didn't move a muscle.

"Draco." He heard Megan whisper into his ear whilst kissing it playfully.

"What?" Draco asked softly, rolling over and opening his eyes.

"Wake up silly." Megan said sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Nah." He said smiling mischievously up at her.

"What are you-"Megan started before her tickled her side making her fall into a fit of giggles.

"Stop, your gonging to make me wake up everybody." Megan got out before going into another fit of giggles.

"Oh fine, then come here." Draco replied hold the cover up so she could get under the blankets with him, exposing his bare chest to the cold air in the room.

"Okay." Megan said grinning and curling up next to him, placing her cold hands onto his chest.

"Your hands are cold." Draco replied shivering slightly.

"Sorry." Megan said getting ready to take her hands away from his chest, he took hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately, then laying her hands back onto his chest.

"Why are you up so early?" Draco said noticing to time.

"I dunno, I wanted to spend time with you, without Sarah and Blaise." Megan replied kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Ah, well I bet you wouldn't mind if I went back to sleep then? You can stay if you want." Draco replied returning the kiss.

"Okay. As long as Blaise doesn't bother me I'll be fine." Megan replied giggling as he sat up to pull the curtains around the bed, he figured she was giggling about seeing his bare chest, because she hadn't seen it when she climbed under the cover with him.

"He should know not to bother me, if I have these pulled around my bed." Draco said grinning before laying back down and closing his eyes, holding Megan in his arms.

"Okay." Megan said before dozing off.

Draco woke up around 9:15 and sat and watched Megan sleep for bout 10 minutes before Blaise asked came into the dorm.

"Oh. That's why your curtains where closed." Blaise said sighing.

"She came in here around 8:30, wanting to spend time with me without you and Sarah." Draco replied laughing.

"Well, then. You better get ready and wake her up. Sarah is starting to get hungry." Blaise responded leaving Draco and Megan alone. Draco showered and dressed before going to the common room to talk to Sarah.

"Can you get me into your guys dorm?" He asked.

"Why?" Sarah asked confused.

"I want to pick out what Megan wears today." Draco replied simply.

"Yeah I guess." Sarah said.

"Okay. Ready?" Sarah asked minutes later….she had lain a rope up the stairs knowing that once Draco stepped onto the stairs they would turn into a slide sending him back to the bottom.

"Ready." Draco said from the bottom stair.

"Okay, when it turns into a slide, grab the rope and climb up the rest of the way and ill help you into the dorm."

"Umm, how does this work exactly, seeing as the stairs go down?" Blaise asked confused.

"Good point." Sarah replied.

"Umm. Blaise! Try going to the girls dorms so we can see what it does." Draco said pointing to Blaise.

"Why me?" Blaise asked.

"Because you told us the problem you have to figure it out!"

"Oh fine." Blaise leaped over the first three stairs and stood perfectly still waiting for something to happen. Blaise walked down a few more steps. Blaise shot back up the stairs and crashed into Draco and Sarah. The stair had turned into a very fast paced conveyer belt.

"Umm. Now what?' Draco asked.

"Run!" Sarah suggested.

"No. I'd die." Draco replied laughing.

"You could walk on the sides." Blaise said catching his breath.

"Oh!" Draco said.

Draco slowly walked along the edge of the stairs, making it to the dorm after about 7 minutes. He decided on his way back he might as well use the conveyer belt, it would be much faster.

Draco slowly dug through Megan's many robes, finding a gold set that would have matched his dress robes, he had never seen her in the gold and grabbed them. Looking around trying to figure out were her dress robe was.

"What are you looking for?" Sarah asked.

"I was just wondering.." Draco said.

"About the dress robes, I'm not gonna let you see her dress so, you can go now." Sarah said laughing.

"Oh fine." Draco said slowly stepping out of the dorm onto the step, he was soon flying out of the hall and into the common room landing on his bottom with a soft thump.

Draco went back to his bed too find Megan just starting to wake up, he sat her robes on his trunk and sat down on the bed.

"Hey." Draco said grinning at her.

"Hey." She replied slowly sitting up.

"Nice pajamas." Draco replied, eying her. She had a lovely set of light pink silk pajamas on that were pretty showy.

"Thanks!" Megan laughed getting up off the bed.

"How'd you get those?" Megan asked pointing at her robes.

"With a little help from Sarah. She got me into the girls dorm. Don't worry I didn't see you ball gown, she wouldn't let me." He said quickly, sighing after he finished.

"Oh, okay." Megan said snatching her robes and climbing up on the bed. He closed the curtains so she could change in privacy. She looked stunning in the low cut golden robes.

Draco couldn't resist himself, and started a make-out session before she got up of the bed. After they finished they walked down to the commons to find Blaise in the middle of his own make-out session.

Draco tapped Blaise on the shoulder and said, "We're ready."

"Don't do that!" Blaise replied jumping, pulling away from Sarah.

They ate and Snape came around with a list of who is staying and who isn't. Draco signed up name right next to Megan's because her mother and his parents had allowed him to spend Christmas at her house. "This will be the best Christmas ever." He thought to himself.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked when they finished eating.

"We could go outside? There is fresh snow." Sarah responded.

"Sounds good to me." Megan replied.

They got the winter cloaks and ran outside into the snowy wonderland. Draco stopped and shielded his eyes from the sudden glare from the snow. Right as his eyes adjusted Megan ran off towards the lake, Draco chased her seeing no point in telling Sarah and Blaise.

"Be care-" Draco screamed as he saw Megan run out onto he lake. "This is just like my dream!" Draco whispered to himself.

"Don't worry, it's frozen solid!" Megan said sliding back over to the bank.

Megan conjured up some ice-skates and laced them up for her Draco did the same.

"I've never done this." He said slowly getting to his feet almost falling in the process.

"It's not that hard, just glide!" Megan said skating around backwards.

"Okay, I'll-" Draco said before falling to the ice landing with a loud thump.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked skating over to him to help him up.

"Yeah, but I think I can do this without the skates." Draco replied unlacing the skates and making them disappear. Getting to his feet he smiled mischievously at Megan before lunging forward.

"Hey!" Megan screamed when he ran at her.

"I bet I can catch you!" He replied laughing as she skated towards the middle of the lake.

"I doubt it!" Megan giggled, stopping and waiting on him, he guessed.

They went around in circles before Draco finally got close enough to grab hold of her waste, pulling her closer to him grinning at her.

"See I told you I could get you." Draco said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I knew you would sooner or later!" Megan said as he tickled her, after pulling away from the kiss.

"Megan!" Draco heard Blaise scream, the sound echoing around the empty grounds.

"Draco!" Sarah screamed seconds later.

"We're down here!" Megan yelled back pulling Draco along with her so they could be seen from the bank of the lake.

Sarah ran out onto the lake almost slipping before she made it to them. Blaise carefully stepped onto the lake, and then quickened his pace to meet them in about the middle of the lake. Blaise slipped falling and sliding over to them.

Sarah whispered something to Megan, Megan answered her and grinned back at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked sliding over to Megan.

"Nothing…" Megan replied rolling her eyes.

"What do you guys want to do, we still have like an hour and a half before supper." Blaise said sliding slowly over to them.

"I don't care. I wish it was Christmas Break though, I kinda want to go home…" Sarah replied.

"How 'bout we split up and meet each other at supper?" Draco asked looking over at Megan smiling.

"Sounds good to me! See you at supper!" Sarah yelled, dragging Blaise towards the bank and heading back up the hill and out of sight.

"So?" Megan asked, "What are we going to do for an hour and a half?"

"Follow me…" Draco said taking her hand a leading her towards an area of the lake that was hidden by a huge willow tree, he came here only when he wanted alone time, when the lake wasn't frozen he would sit on the blank under the tree then climbing it.

Megan gave him a questioning look as he climbed up to one of the lower branches and helped her up to sit next to him.

"Why are we here?" she asked looks around.

"Nobody but me knows about this place…I found it a long time ago and come here normally to think and do homework sometimes." Draco said wrapping his arms around her cradling her in his arms.

"Thanks." Megan said kissing him tenderly.

They at around talking a cuddling until Megan almost fell out of the tree, but luckily Draco was quick enough and got her before she fell. The time passed quickly and they missed about 15 minutes of supper because they lost track of time.

"Where have you guys been?" Blaise asked through a mouth-full of food.

"Outside, we lost track of time." Megan answered.

They ate and headed back to the commons, Megan curled up next to Draco and fell asleep in the commons, Blaise and Sarah had gone to bed not long after Megan had fallen asleep. Draco decided not to wake her and curled up next to her, took her hand in his and slept.

5


	49. Sometime Soon

**Chapter 49-Sometime Soon**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan woke up wrapped up in a blanket the curtains pulled around the bed, she slowly sat up and noticed where she was, the boys dormitory. Megan yawned and rubbed hers eyes, trying to wake up, noticed a note laying on the pillow Draco had used. Megan snatched up the note and read through it slowly.

_Megan,_

_Hey babe, I went down to the willow to think so if you want to talk, I'll be there. But I will see you tonight at the Ball, if you don't come out to talk. I had Sarah put some robes on my trunk for you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Megan opened the curtains and grabbed the clothes off of Draco's trunk. Megan had taken a liking to sleeping in the boy's dorms. It let her and Draco spend time alone and chat at nights when they couldn't sleep. She changed quickly and ran up to the commons room.

"Hey Sarah, Blaise! I'm gonna go eat and find Draco! See you later!" Megan said running out the commons and up to the Great Hall, she ate some breakfast before running out and finding Draco sitting up in the tree staring off into space.

"Hey!" Megan yelled up to him.

"Oh, hey babe." Draco said coming out of the daze and jumping down out of the tree.

"Why are you out here?" Megan asked as Draco hugged her, then placing his hands on her waist.

"I dunno, I just wanted to get away from Blaise and Sarah." Draco replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They were snogging when I left." Megan responded.

"They have been since I left then…"Draco said sighing.

"So, do you want to stay here or go walk around?" Megan asked looking up at Draco as he pulled her closer to him.

"Warmth would be nice." Draco said laughing and tickling Megan.

"Stop it!" Megan said through giggles.

"Only if…"Draco started but Megan cut him off by kissing him passionately.

"Now, stop it." Megan said after pulling away.

"Oh, fine." Draco replied grinning.

They walked back up to the school and made it back to the commons room, Sarah was nowhere to be seen, and Blaise sat content on the sofa staring into the fire.

"Hey Blaise." Megan said sitting down with Draco in a big chair across from him.

"Hey, guys." Blaise responded.

"Where's-"Draco began.

"Right here." Sarah said plopping down next to Blaise.

"We should start getting ready for the ball!" Megan said looking at the time.

"Yeah, we should shouldn't we?" Sarah said looking at the time.

"Then, we shall see you tonight…"Blaise said.

"We will meet you in the Entrance Hall…"Draco responded as the Megan and Sarah stood up and walked to their dorms.

"So what are you going to do with your hair?" Sarah asked as she pulled her hair up into a clip that matched her dress, letting cascade down, not curling it or straightening it.

"I was thinking about putting it in a bun and curling it. How's that sound?" Megan replied looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sounds cute." Sarah responded standing behind Megan.

Megan put her hair up and messed with it for a bit, and put make-up on and adding the jewelry she had bought when she was done.

"You ready?" Megan asked stepping away from the mirror.

"Yep. Let's go!" Sarah yelped excitedly.

"Cute dress." Megan heard from behind her.

"Thanks, Lea." Megan said turning to find Lea wearing a deep red dress, "Your is cute too."

"Thanks." Lea said before turning back and doing her own make-up.

Megan and Sarah made their way through the crowds in the common room, running into Pansy on their way out.

"Where's 'your man'?" Pansy asked smirking.

"Why do you care?" Megan asked rudely, grabbing her wand out from her purse.

"Oh, no reason." Pansy remarked.

"Whatever." Sarah said before dragging Megan away and out into the hall so they could go met the boys.

"I'm going to hurt her sometime...soon." Megan replied shoving her wand back into her purse.


	50. Handsome

**Chapter 50-Handsome**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

Draco woke up early that morning. He sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then sat back against the headboard and watched Megan sleep. She seemed so peaceful when she slept, Draco sat and watched her chest rise and collapse for a while before deciding to get up and dress.

"Hey, Draco." Blaise said sitting up on his bed.

"Hey." Draco responded pulling out some parchment and a quill. He wrote a quick note to Megan, and sat it on his pillow. It read:

_Megan,_

_Hey babe, I went down to the willow to think so if you want to talk, I'll be there. But I will see you tonight at the Ball, if you don't come out to talk. I had Sarah put some robes on my trunk for you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Blaise had already left and went to the commons, Draco made his way up to the commons to find Sarah and Blaise snogging and told them, "I'm gonna go walk around for a bit, see you later."

Draco took the long route to the willow, thought the forbidden forest. He climbed the tree and leaned against the main trunk. Draco sat thinking about Christmas Break and how he was going to be at Megan's the whole time. He hadn't really thought about it much, but in about three maybe four years he would be getting married to her and be in his own home, the thought actually scared him a bit.

"Hey!" He heard Megan scream from below him.

"Oh, hey babe." Draco said coming out of his daze and jumping down to the ground.

"Why are you out here?" She asked him whilst he hugged and then placed his hands on her waist.

"I dunno, I just wanted to get away from Blaise and Sarah." Draco responded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They were snogging when I left." Megan said smiling.

"They have been since I left then…" Draco sighed.

"So, do you want to stay her or go walk around?" Megan asked looking up at him, he slowly pulled her closer to him.

"Warmth would be nice." Draco said smiling down at her feeling her body heat against him. He grinned and began tickling her.

"Stop it!" Megan giggled.

"Only if…" Draco said before being cut off with a passionate kiss from Megan.

"Now, stop it." Megan said her cheeks flushed red as he answered, "Oh, fine."

They walked slowly back up to the castle chatting and messing around all the way back down to the commons room.

"Hey, Blaise." Megan said sitting down next to Draco in the big chair across from Blaise.

"Hey, guys." Blaise responded.

"Where's-" Draco started.

"Right here." Sarah said sitting down next to Blaise.

"We should start getting ready for the ball!" Megan replied.

"Yeah, we should, shouldn't we?" Sarah replied looking at the time.

"Then we shall see you tonight…" Blaise responded.

"We will meet you in the Entrance Hall…" Draco responded as the girls stood and disappeared behind the girls dorms doors.

"So what are we going to do for 3 hours?" Blaise asked.

"I dunno." Draco said looking around the room.

Draco and Blaise sat around, they didn't talk much Draco was still thinking about Christmas Break with Megan and how much fun they would be able to have without Sarah and Blaise around them almost all the time.

"Hey, Draco let's go change!" Blaise said.

Draco slowly changed into his golden robes and combed his hair. It only took them both about 16 minutes to get ready they went back up to the commons and saw girls starting to slowly come up form the dorms so they choose to go and wait upstairs for the girls to come.

"Hope they won't be much longer." Draco said looking at the time.

"Same here." Blaise responded leaning against the wall.

They stood and waited for about 10 minutes before they heard Megan and Sarah talking, they came around a corner and stoop to look up to. Megan smiled and gracefully climbed the stairs to meet them.

"Don't you look handsome?" Megan said taking a good look at Draco.

"Thank you. And you look beautiful." Draco replied as she took his arm.

"But I always look beautiful." Megan grinned up at him.

"So you're saying I don't always look handsome?" Draco laughed.

"Not all the time but most of the time." Megan said.

"Hey!" Draco laughed stooping and kissing her.

They walked into the Great Hall, it looked like an ice wonderland, everything was white and icicles hung from almost everything. They found a spot to sit and ended up sitting next to a group of Ravenclaws, a few Gryffindors were also around them. Dumbledore had a speech about how wonderful the turnout of the ball was and then allowed then to eat.

Megan and Draco sat through the first song chatting with fellow Slytherins and kissing, the n joined in on the second song.

"So what are we gonna do for two weeks at your house?" Draco asked spinning her around.

"I dunno, whatever you want to." Megan replied.

"Oh, okay." Draco said kissing her lightly and slowing the pace of the dance as it came to an end. They dance for several more songs before sitting down to get something to drink and talk with more people.

"And look who it is…" Megan said sounding grumpy all of a sudden.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Pansy said smiling.

"Shut up, Pansy." Megan replied taking her wand out again and this time pointing it straight at Pansy's heart.

"You're a happy camper aren't you?" Pansy smile quickly turned straight as she looked at the wand.

"Just-"Draco start.

"Don't. She wants to come over here and start crap she's gonna stay and finish it." Megan said seriously.

Pansy shoot Megan a scared looked and then went to grab her own wand.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Draco thought to himself and seconds later Pansy was sprawled on the floor unconscious. Teachers were soon to appear and take Pansy away, and then Snape took Megan and Draco out of the Great Hall and into some room Draco had never seen.

"What was that about?" Snape asked calmly.


	51. Seventh Floor

**Chapter 51-Seventh Floor**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan and Sarah slowly climbed the stairs chatting nonstop about what they could do over Christmas Break. They reached the top and found Draco and Blaise.

"Don't you look handsome?" Megan laughed noticing the golden robes of his were more fit and you could see the muscle he had from playing Quidditch.

"Thank you. And you look beautiful." Draco said as she took hold of his arm.

"But I always look beautiful." Megan replied grinning up at him.

"So you're saying I don't always look handsome?" Draco responded laughing.

"Not all the time but most of the time." Megan replied, still grinning.

"Hey!" Draco replied, stooping and kissing her deeply.

They entered at Hall, it looked amazing, the whole hall looked as if it had been covered in ice and snow. They soon found a spot to sit, not caring about who they were around, just as long as it wasn't by Vina and Jesse. They ate and sat through the first song, a few of their friends came over and talked for a bit, telling Megan that she looked beautiful, Draco got a little mad about that and pretty much had a make out session with her, to make them all leave them alone. They got up and started dancing when the second song started up.

"So what are we gonna do for two weeks at your house?" Draco asked, twirling her around.

"I dunno, whatever you want to." Megan answered.

"Oh, okay." Draco smiled then kissed her, they danced to several more songs before they went and sat down, to talk again with still more people.

"And look who is it…" Megan said as she noticed Pansy walking their way.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Pansy smiled.

"Shut up, Pansy." Megan responded taking her own wand out again this time pointing it straight at Pansy's heart.

"You're a happy camper, aren't you?" Pansy smile faded as she eyed the wand.

"Just-" Draco stared.

"Don't she wants to come over here and start crap, she's gonna stay and finish it." Megan said sounding dead serious.

Pansy reached for her wand, after looking cautiously at Megan. Mega knew she was better and faster with spells then Pansy so she responded pretty much out of instinct. Pansy lay the floor unconscious. Teachers swarmed around them, Professor Snape took Megan and Draco away into a room.

"What was that about?" Snape asked them, making Megan put her wand away before she answered.

"Pansy came over and was starting stuff up like she has been ever since Draco dumped her. And I took action, not like she could have hurt me badly; she doesn't have enough experience with those spells. Professor" She said adding in Professor at the last second, almost forgetting.

"Yea, Professor. What she said exactly." Draco responded, nodding his head.

"Well, just don't let it happen again you two. Go on now, and don't get into anymore trouble…." Snape said letting them leave.

"That was close." Draco responded, hugging her.

"What would he have done, giving us detention?" Megan asked.

"I don't know to tell you the truth, he would do anything to me in fear of my dad." Draco laughed.

"Oh well. What do you want to do?" Megan asked, looking quite bored.

"Well, we could go back to the dance or to another place that I know about." Draco replied grinning.

"Okay, sounds good to me let's go." Megan responded, Draco grabbed her hand and led her up to the seventh floor.

"Okay, step back for a second." Draco said closing his eyes, he seemed to be concentrating on something and paced three times in front of a blank space of wall sudden out of nowhere, a door appeared and Draco ran and opened it.

"Come on!" He shouted excitedly.

"What's this?" Megan asked entering the room. She had entered a beautiful sweet, it had a huge fluffy bed and a deck to stand an look out, she walked slowly out onto the deck, and saw beach. Waves sweeping in and out from shore and a beautiful sunset.

"What is this-this place?" Megan asked in amazement. Draco had found a spot on the bed and looked over at he and gestured for her to come join him.


	52. Room of Requirement

**Chapter 52-Room of Requirement**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

"That was close." Draco said hugging her as they stood in the middle of the hallway.

"What would he have done, given us detention?" Megan replied through the hug.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth, he wouldn't do anything to me in fear of my dad." Draco responded laughing.

"Oh, well. What do you want to do?" Megan asked, she seemed to be completely bored.

"Well, we could go back to the dance or to another place I know about." Draco said grinning down at her.

"Okay, sounds good to me, let's go!" Megan replied. Draco took her hand and lead her up stairs, until they finally reached the seventh floor. He stopped in front of a blank space in the wall, not covered with moving pictures or behind a statue.

"Okay, step back for a second." Draco said, Megan listened and leaned against the opposite wall and watched him. Draco closed his eyes, he had to think of something that would blow her away, and he remembered a suit that he had stayed in towards the beginning of summer, it over looked the ocean and just seemed perfect for her. Draco then slowly paced back and forth three times, keeping his mind focused on the suit. Draco stooped and slowly opened his eyes, hoping that it had worked, a door appeared in front of him the moment he opened his eyes.

"Come on!" Draco shouted, his voice ringing around them in the hallway.

"What's this?" Megan asked as she slowly stepped into the room. Megan walked straight towards the open doors to the balcony and looked out, while Draco got comfortable on the bed.

"What is this-this place?" Megan turned and asked Draco, sounding astonished.

"Well, this place that you see is hotel room that I stayed in over the summer, it was overseas somewhere. But this room is known by The Room Of Requirement, it appears if you pace in front of it or in need of something badly." Draco said after Megan had joined him on the bed.

"Well, it's beautiful." Megan replied, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"So, what do you want to do?" Draco asked Megan, wrapping his arms around her.

"Anything you want…" Megan responded smiling.

"We could snuggle, make-out…umm…dance, go walk on the beach…make-out, or…snuggle." Draco replied laughing.

"How about, we walk on the beach, snuggle, make-out, dance, snuggle, and make-out." Megan said also laughing.

"Sounds great to me, although-" He started but stopped.

"Would rather make-out first?" Megan finished, grinning.

"Yeah." Draco replied laughing.

"Well, we could do that.." Megan started but Draco cut her off knowing what she was going t say anyways. Several minutes later they stood up off the bed and Draco led the way to the beach.

They slowly went through the list of things they planned and before they knew it they were dashing back to the Slytherin Commons Room.

"Where have you guys been?" Sarah asked as Draco and Megan walked over to them and sat down panting.

"Somewhere…" Megan got out through her breaths.

Megan and Sarah soon disappeared to bed and Draco and Blaise went to their dorms also to change and go to bed.

"Really, where were you guys?" Blaise asked Draco as they climbed into bed.

"Room of Requirement…"Draco said pulling the covers up over him and falling asleep.


	53. That's Not Nice

**Chapter 53-That's Not Nice**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

"Come on Draco! Mom's over there!" Megan yelled as they entered the muggle side of King's Cross.

"It's not like we are going to be late for something." Draco replied running after Megan.

"Hey, mom!" Megan said hugging her mom.

"Hey, darling." Kathy said hugging her back.

"Hello, Mrs. McClain." Draco said leaning against the car catching his breath.

"Call me Kathy, Draco." Her mother replied politely. They put the little luggage they had brought in the trunk and climbed into the car. They made it to Megan's house in about 20 minutes, the traffic was horrible or it would have normally only taken 10 minutes.

"Okay, we're home!" Kathleen stated was they drove up the driveway and parked.

Megan and Draco slowly made their way into the house. Megan showed Draco his room, before heading to her own. She plopped down on her bed and stretched out. Megan was happy to be home, even if it was only for a few weeks.

"Can I come in?" Draco asked through the closed door of her room.

"Yeah, sure." Megan replied sitting up again.

Draco cracked open the door and peeked in before totally coming into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I dunno. What is there to do?" Megan asked, looking around her room, her mom had painted it when she was gone, it was deep blue with sliver trim.

"It's your house, I dunno what there is to do." Draco replied laughing.

"We'll we could…Nevermind, I don't know." Megan giggled.

"Well…"Draco responded smiling that mischievous smile.

"NO!" Megan giggled as he began tickling her. She rolled around on the bed for a few minutes as Draco tickled her. He finally stopped and leant over her, smiling.

"That's not nice!" Megan let out.

"And, your point is?" Draco laughed, kissing her slowly, and deeply.

"But, that was." Megan smiled after he had pulled away.

They lay on her bed talking with Draco leaning over her the whole time until her mother knocked on the door, causing the both to sit up quickly hitting heads.

"Want to go out to eat?" Her mom asked opening the door.

"Yea, sure." Megan responded rubbing her head. Her mom disappeared

"That hurt." Draco said resting his head in his hands.

"Not my fault." Megan laughed.

"I know. Well lets go, don't want to keep your mom waiting." Draco said standing up, taking Megan's hand.


	54. So Weird

**Chapter 54-So…Weird**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

Draco entered the house slowly looking around, Megan's house was tiny compared to his mansion that he was so accustomed to being in. Megan opened a door down the hall from her own and told him that it would be his room whenever he was over. Draco sat his things on the floor next to the bed and sat down for a few seconds before deciding to go to Megan's room.

"Can I come in?" Draco asked when he reached her room, hoping she was in her room.

"Yea, sure." Megan's voice replied, he opened the door and glanced around the room before entering completely, closing the door behind him.

"What do you wanna do?" Draco questioned as he sat down next to Megan on her bed.

"I dunno. What is there to do?" Megan replied.

"It's your house, I dunno what there is to do." Draco answered laughing as he did so.

"Well we could…Nevermind, I don't know." Megan responded giggling.

"Well…" he said smiling mischievously at Megan.

"NO!" Megan screeched before he began tickling her sides. She lay rolling on the bed for a few minutes as Draco continued the tickling, and when he decided to stop he lent over her grinning.

"That's not nice!" Megan got out between breaths.

"And, your point is?" Draco lent closer to her laughing. He drew still ever closer until he kissed her, putting as much passion her could into the kiss.

"But, that was." Megan smiled happily after he had pulled away., he had been hoping for her to say that.

They chatted for what seemed like forever, Draco had continued leaning over her the whole time until a knock on the door brought them racing to sit up, hitting heads as they did so.

"Want to go out to eat?" her mother asked opening the door, peeking in at them.

"Yea, sure." Megan replied reaching up and rubbing her head after Kathy had disappeared.

"That hurt." Draco responded placing his head in his hands.

"Not my fault." Megan replied giggling.

"I know. Well let's go, don't want to keep your mom waiting." Draco r said slowly standing taking Megan's hand as he did so.

They went to some restaurant, Draco hadn't taken notice to the name of it. Kathy seemed eager for Megan and Draco to do something it seemed like all dinner, but they avoided kissing , Draco would have felt odd being watched as he kissed Megan by her mother.

They went straight back to Megan's room when arrived back home, kissing as they left her mother's sight.

"My mom is so…weird!" Megan sighed sitting back down on the bed.

"Yea, aren't they all?" Draco replied laughing and sitting next to her again.

"It's kinda annoying though, you know?" Megan responded.

"Yea, just don't worry about it, she'll get the hint we don't want to kiss in front of her." Draco replied almost automatically whilst wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly and not letting go.

"Yea, I guess."


	55. Wake Up!

**Chapter 55-Wake up!**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan woke up with a start, it was Christmas morning and her presents were next to her bed waiting to be opened. Draco was in his room because her mom had come to wake Megan up and found Draco curled up next to her without a shirt on. Megan got up and ran quietly to Draco's room, bringing her presents with her.

"WAKE UP!" Megan screeched jumping onto the bed.

"What! Oh…"Draco replied sitting up quickly.

"Morning!" Megan giggled.

"Morning, babe." Draco responded yawning.

Megan dug through her pile of presents searching for Draco's.

"Where's your present!!!" Megan screeched at Draco, looking sadly over at him.

"It's right…here!" Draco replied pulling two wrapped items from under his bed.

"Thank you!" Megan giggled kissing him lightly before ripping the paper off the first item he had handed her. Once she got through all the wrapping paper she opened the long thin box with her name written in elegant handwriting on the cover. Inside was a set of jewelry. It contained a ring, necklace, earrings and a bracelet all in deep ocean blue. She took the bracelet and ring out and put them on before hugging Draco tightly.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, and…" Draco said handing over another present to her.

"More?" Megan asked slowly taking the parcel.

"Yep." Draco smiled and dug through his pile for Megan's present to him.

She squealed as she saw the title of the book that she had just unwrapped. _Everything and Anything You'll Want to Know About Charms: Advanced_

The book was huge, or it seemed to be. Megan hugged Draco yet again and then urged him to open her present.

When Draco finally tore the last of the wrapping paper off he grinned and opened the box. It was a broom-care set, and a book. Megan hadn't felt like wrapping them separately so she stuff the book inside the box. The set came with everything Draco could ever need to take care of his Quidditch broom and the book was about different techniques for flying, it contain tricks and ways to make your broom faster then it already was without the use of magic on the broom. She knew that he would love it.

"Awesome!" Draco responded flipping through the book.

"It's only the best tricks and stunts, some are even from the international players!" Megan said scooting close to him to read some of the book with him.

"Thanks babe. This will be great for next year!" Draco replied hugging her and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

They sat and opened their other presents, Blaise had gotten Megan an Arithmancy Advanced book and Sarah had bought her a Advanced Potions book, only for the best of the best potion-brewers.


	56. Morning Kisses

**Chapter 56-Morning Kisses**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

"WAKE UP!" was the first thing that rang through Draco ears that morning.

"What! Oh…" Draco replied, startled.

"Morning!" Mega laughed sitting down next to him with a handful of presents.

"Morning, babe." Draco yawned then grabbed his pile of presents.

"Where's your present!!!" Megan yelled digging through her pile for his present.

"It's right…here." Draco said reaching under his bed and handing her one present. He grabbed another one from under him bed while she unwrapped the first one.

After she put the ring and bracelet one from her first present she hugged him tightly and softly said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome, and…"Draco handed her the other present.

"More?" Megan grinned taking the present from him slowly.

"Yep." He smiled and searched his pile for her present.

He saw that his parents had sent him presents along with several Slytherins that he was close to, and at the very bottom of his pile were presents from Pansy and Amy. Draco stuffed Amy's present under his bed so Megan would not get upset and grabbed her present when she squealed. Megan hugged Draco again after flipping through her book for a minute or so and then told him to open her present.

The box was slightly heavy and on the cover of the box it read "Broom-Care for the obsessed QUIDDITCH fan!" written in Megan's neat cursive handwriting. Draco took the cover off and on top sat a book he had been wanting since it came out in the book shops but it had never been in stock when he looked for it. Draco grabbed the book and began flipping through it.

"Awesome!"

"It's on the best tricks and stunts, some are even from the international players!" Megan replied scooting up next to him and reading over his shoulder.

"Thanks babe. This will be great for next year!" Draco hugged and kissed Megan on the forehead before they began opening their other presents.

Draco opened his parents presents and then everyone else's excluding Amy's he would do that later when Megan wasn't around. Pansy had sent him some weird thing, he had know idea what it was so he threw it away, not really caring about what it was either.

"So…" Megan asked Draco scooting away from all her presents and laying her head on his shoulder.

"So, what?" Draco responded, giving her a questioning look.

"Whatcha want to do today?" Megan grinned.

"I don't care, food sounds good right about now though." Draco laughed, she had been asking him the same question everyday it seemed like.

"Mom wont be up yet its only five thirty." Megan replied.

"Well, then. We could go back to sleep until she wakes us up…" Draco said resting against the wall next to the bed.

"But then she would yell at us again." Megan said sighing.

"Yea, I forgot. Then I don't know."

Megan laid back on Draco's bed and starred at the ceiling, she didn't talk for what seemed like ages. Draco noticed that she was daydreaming and a grin washed over her face in the few minutes he sat watching her. Draco laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Megan snapped out of the dream and blushed as she looked him in the eyes.

"What was that all about?" Draco grinned as she turned her face away so he couldn't see her blush.

"Nothing…"Megan replied hiding her face in the pillow.

"It had to be something. You were blushing." Draco said.

"No I wasn't!" Megan proclaimed.

"Yea, you were." Draco replied as Megan turned in his arms to face him.

"Whatever." Megan giggled.

Draco just smiled and stopped bugging her about it. Megan closed her eyes and laid her head on his pillow.

"No sleeping." Draco said before kissing her tenderly.

"Oh fine." Megan replied, returning the kiss.

"That's better." Draco laughed.

"Well if I can't sleep then what is we gonna do?"

"We could go outside." said Draco.

"Nah, it's too cold."

"No it isn't. You just don't want to go outside." Draco replied sitting up.

"Well, it looks like its cold." Megan said.

Draco began to get dressed, he really didn't care if Megan watched him, but he still felt a little uncomfortable with her watching him.

"Well, I'm going to go outside. You can come if you want, but I'm not going to make you." Draco said as he tied his shoes.

"Okay, I'll stay here then." Megan said slowly.

Draco left his room, Megan followed and went into her room leaving Draco all alone to go outside. He knew that she was going to get dressed and join him outside just because she didn't want him outside alone without her.

About 10 minutes later when Draco stood outside he heard the front door open and close but didn't move to see Megan.

"Okay, happy." Megan said taking his arm and cuddling up next him to keep warm.

"Never been happier." Draco laughed kissing her passionately.

"So what are we doing out here exactly?" Megan asked moving yet even closer t keep warm, it was actually quite cold. She was warming him up slightly also.

"Standing here talking." Draco grinned.

"We could've done that inside."

"Yea but see, would we be this close together inside?" Draco asked.

"Only if you were making out with me…" Megan answered.

"That is very true. Well we could go inside and do that…or we could stay here and make out."

"Well I'm out here so I'm going to stay here for awhile." Megan laughed.

They made out for about 15 minutes maybe more before someone came walking down the street. They decided it was time to go in and get warmed up because her mother was up and walking around the house.

"Hey Mom!" Megan said when they entered the house.

"Where were you two?" Kathy asked looking at them oddly.

"We went for a walk." Draco lied.

"Oh, well did you have fun?"

"Yea, it was fantastic!" Megan said rolling her eyes at Draco.

"What? I had to say something." Draco whispered to her.

"Well, I'm getting ready to start breakfast." Her mom said disappearing into the kitchen.

They sat on the coach and talked for awhile waiting for breakfast. When her mom called them to get breakfast, they joined her and ate slowly before heading back to Draco's room. They spent the rest of the day in his room talking about random things.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Wake me up in the morning." Megan said around eleven thirty.

"Okay. Goodnight." Draco said kissing her and walking to her room with her.

"I love you." He said kissing her again and turned back to his room.

He sat on his bed and decided to read for awhile before opening his last present to make sure she had totally fallen asleep. He read for about an hour not noticing how fast the time had seemed to go by. He reached under his bed and grabbed the package. He slowly tore the paper off of it revealing big fur coat that the Durmstrang boys get for the cold winters.

The card read:

Dear Draco,

Hey there! You haven't written my since lie your first day of school. Why haven't you written. Well I'm glad you have your special person, I've been going out with this guy for about 2 and a half months now so I hope he's the one for me, but I doubt it.

I got you your own Durmstrang Winter coat, I had one of my guy friends get on for you, and it's just like theirs it even has your name sown on the back of it! Hope you like it.

With Love,

Amy Hollis

Draco flipped the coat over to see the back and it did have his name sown on it. He loved the coat it was perfect, but he would never get to wear it without Megan noticing it. I'll just tell her, but I have to write Amy, it's only fair.

Draco pulled a piece of parchment out of his bag and wrote:

Dear Amy.

Sorry for not writing to you, Megan wishes me not to so I have kept my promise. I am just writing to thank you for the coat; it was very thoughtful of you. It fits me well and I should be able to wear it for a year or two.

But I'm glad you've found someone, I am completely in love with Megan. She's smart, beautiful, and I don't know how I lived without her these past years. I'm glad to have her now and I'm very sure she's happy to have me. Well, I have to go now, I'm over at Megan's for break so yeah.

Sincerely,

Draco

Draco got up and sent the letter with his owl that mom had sent for him to use over break if he wanted/needed to send something.

"I'll tell Megan about Amy's present in the morning. Hopefully she won't be mad that I wrote her and accepted her present." Draco said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	57. What's Wrong?

**Chapter 57-What's Wrong?**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

"Megan. Wake up." Draco said sitting down next to her.

Megan slowly opened her eyes, and then sat up. "Morning." She yawned as Draco hugged her and kissed his lightly on the forehead.

"Sleep good?" Draco asked.

Something seemed to be off about him, he just didn't seem his normal happy self that he usually is in the mornings. "Yeah, how about you?"

"It was okay once I got to sleep."

"What's wrong?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"I-I'll tell you once you get dressed." Draco said dropping his head and looking at the floor.

Megan hurriedly dressed in dark blue jeans and a midnight blue top, Draco had never seemed so distant with her.

"Okay. Draco what's wrong?" Megan asked him yet again all he did was stand up off the bed take her hand an lead her to his room.

"Draco?" She asked, something seriously had to be wrong, he always answered her and he wasn't now.

Once they got into his room he told her to sit, he reached under the bed and grabbed a coat, and then walked back over to the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment.

He handed Megan the coat, and she looked at it for several minutes. The coat came form Durmstrang Institute.

"How'd did you get a Durmstrang coat?" Megan asked looking over at Draco who had sat down next to her.

"Amy sent it to me for a Christmas present." Draco said breathing in deeply afterwards.

Megan instantly dropped the coat onto the floor and looked at Draco, "Why'd you keep it?"

"It was the nice thing to do, and I wrote to her thanking her for the gift."

"You didn't just thank her in the letter. Did you?" Megan looked at him sternly. Draco's head dropped and he handed her Amy's letter to him.

Megan finished reading the letter, Megan didn't want to know what all he told her in the letter. Or at least at that moment she didn't she sat the letter down on his bed got up and left.

"Megan?" Draco called after her.

"No, I don't want to talk right now okay? Later."

She stormed to her room and locked the door behind her so no one could bug her. Megan heard Draco sit down outside her room in the hallway.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed through the door, she didn't hear him get up and leave.

Megan sat down onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow and cried softly. He knew she hated Amy and he had to go and do this. "Why?" she asked herself so many times.

"Megan! Get out here now!" Her mother yelled through the door.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Megan yelled back.

"You need to eat!"

"I'm not hungry!" Megan screamed back and buried her face in the pillow again.

It was around seven thirty by the time Megan opened her door and talked to anyone normally. She ate a fast supper and went back to her room, but allowed Draco in so he could explain himself.

"I am sorry for hurting you. But Megan, Amy has been my friend since forever, it's so hard not to talk her. And me refusing her present I couldn't have done that."

"But you didn't have to write to her."

"I only told her that you didn't like me talking to her and that I was glad she found someone, and that I was happy to have you."

"Oh."

"I love you Megan. You know I wouldn't let Amy or anyone else come between us. So if you just let me talk to Amy every once in a while, she won't interfere because she knows we are supposed to be together. If it was just a regular relationship, she would try and break us up."

Megan closed her eyes and thought about what he said for a few minutes. "Okay, yea you can write to Amy, but one condition…no nicknames." Megan replied hugging Draco tightly around the neck.

"Thank you. I couldn't stand you in here crying. I felt helpless. I just. I don't know. I felt so bad that I had gone against your wills and I had to tell you. I told myself last night right before I went to sleep that I was going to tell you about it in the morning."

"Well. I'm glad you told me, instead of keeping it from me forever."

Megan felt drained of energy, but she knew why. It was because she had spent over half the day crying. She went to sleep early and Draco curled up next to her and they slept together. She didn't care if her mom screamed at them in the morning.


	58. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 58-Back to Hogwarts**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

Draco and Megan were in the car heading back to King's Cross to return to school. Megan's mother had yelled at them several times for sleeping in the same room together for the past few days, and they really didn't care.

"I wonder what Sarah and Blaise did all break…"Megan wondered out loud.

"Probably the same as us." Draco responded.

"Yeah, most likely."

"Well, I'll see you two at the end of the year." Kathy said hugging her daughter.

"Bye mom." Draco and Megan said going through the barrier.

"I still hate calling your mom, mom." Draco said once they got through the barrier.

"And I still don't like going through the barrier, it's weird." Megan laughed.

"You will get used to it after a while."

"I hope so." Megan said taking Draco hand as the walked down the length of the train.

"Megan! Draco!" Sarah screeched running up from behind them.

"Hey Sarah." Megan laughed giving her and Blaise a hug.

"Let's go get a seat before they are all taken." Blaise said climbing onto the train.

They found a compartment and settled in chatting about their holidays and thanking each other for their gifts. A knock came at their door a little bit past noon, it was the food trolley making the rounds.

"Anything from the trolley my dears?"

"Some Pumpkin Pasties, please." Megan asked kindly handing the old lady the money.

"Thank you." Megan responded closing the door and handing everyone a pastie.

They continued chatting on and off for the rest of the trip. Megan had curled next to Draco and had her head resting on his chest, he had is arms wrapped around her.

The train came to a halt in the Hogsmeade Station. Everyone began moving about trying to get off the train, they climbed into the horseless carriages and returned to the school just in time for supper.

They ate and chatted with the other Slytherins and some of the other students and then went back to the common room for the night.

"Hey meg, you gonna sleep in the my dorm tonight or not?" Draco asked standing up after about 30 minutes.

"Yeah, of course." Megan replied, "Are you going to bed?"

"Yep, come on." Draco said.

"Okay, hold on. I'm going to get some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Megan darted of towards the girl's dorm where her stuff was.

Draco sat back down and wait for her. "You guys didn't do anything over break did you?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

"No. We aren't ready for that yet." Draco responded then stood up as Megan came from her dorm.

Draco took Megan's empty hand and they went to Draco's dormitory. Draco undressed and put on some sweatpants. Once he was done changing he sat on his bed and waited for Megan to finish dressing, she slipped a silk dress on that came to about 7 or 8 inches above her knee. Draco climbed under the covers and held them open form Megan to join him. She curled up next to him and fell asleep almost instantly after saying goodnight and kissing him.


	59. Difficulties

**Chapter 59-Difficulties**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan woke the next morning curled next to Draco in the boy's dorms. She slowly sat up trying not to wake Draco.

"Morning, Megan." Blaise said from his bed.

"Morning, Blaise." Megan responded grabbing her clothes and closing the curtains around the bed so she could change. Through all her squirming around on the bed trying to dress she woke Draco.

"What are you doing?" he responded sleepily.

"I'm trying to get my skirt to zip. But it's not working very well."

"Oh, need some help?" Draco asked sitting up stretching.

"That would be nice, thanks." Megan said while Draco zipped the back of her skirt shut.

"No problem. You done changing?" Draco smiled.

"Yeah, I think so." She looked around the bed seeing if she forgot something.

Draco pulled away the curtains, Blaise was still sitting on his bed. "Hey Blaise." Draco said while getting dressed.

"Nice to see you awake." Blaise responded looking over at the both of them.

"Yeah, Megan was having difficulties and accidentally woke me up."

"I didn't mean to, gosh." Megan laughed.

"I know, I was just giving you a hard time." Draco said pulling his shirt over his head."

All three of them made their way down to the common room were Sarah sat waiting for them. "Took you all long enough." Sarah said sulkily.

"Sorry. I was having problems changing." Megan said giving Sarah a knowing look. "That time of the month?" Megan whispered to Sarah.

Sarah nodded her head and clenched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked sitting next to Sarah.

"Stomach ache, that's all." Sarah lied.

"Oh, then go back to bed." Blaise said kissing her softly.

"I will after breakfast, I might feel better." was Sarah's reply.

They group went down to the Great Hall and ate their breakfast, school would be starting back up in two days and everyone was trying to finish homework they put off over the long break. Sarah left half-way through breakfast, leaving Megan with the two boys.

"Did you guys do your homework?" Blaise said through a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Yeah, please chew and swallow before talking. It's disgusting." Megan said covering her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Megan." Blaise responded swallowing his food.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Draco asked laughing as Megan still hide her face from them.

"I don't-" Megan started.

"Draco! Did you get my present?" Pansy said sitting next to him on the bench.

"Present?" Draco said in a confused voice.

"You didn't get it then…What about you Blaise?" Pansy replied sadly.

"Nope, no present from you, Pansy." Blaise said after seeing Draco wink.

"Oh. The owls must have been intercepted then. How were your breaks?" Pansy responded.

"Pretty fun." Draco replied.

"We have to go Pansy; we can talk with you later." Megan said smiling at Pansy, taking Draco's hand and pulling him out of the Great Hall.

"I wasn't done eating yet!" Blaise whined once they were out of Pansy's ear shot.

"Oh well. I had to get away from her." Megan said.

"Yea, I was hoping you could save me. She had her hand on my leg…" Draco replied acting as if he were gagging.

"I'm going to kill her someday." Megan said looking back into the hall at Pansy.

"Please do! So, what are we going to do?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, let's go out to the Quidditch Pitch." Draco said.

"Sounds fun, let's go!" Megan agreed.

They went off the pitch and played around 'til about lunch time.

"Blaise you should play Keeper, your really good. You've caught almost all of my goals. And I'm the best chaser on all the school teams." Megan said throwing yet another goal, Blaise caught it.

"You think so?" Blaise said throwing the quaffle to Draco.

"Yeah! That spot will be open again next year too! You should try out." Draco responded passing the quaffle to Megan.

"HEY!" someone yelled from below.

"Come on guys!" Draco called, making a steep dive towards the ground, Megan did the same, and Blaise took a semi-steep dive and made it to the ground after Megan.

"We need to practice, so you guys have to get out of the pitch." The team captain of the Hufflepuff team said to them.

"Okay, okay. Good luck with that." Draco laughed.

They left the pitch and went back to the common room to find Sarah sleeping on the sofa in front of the fire.


	60. Unnatural

**Chapter 60-Unnatural**

**--Draco's Point Of View—**

Classes had resumed; Draco along with the rest of the school were eating supper like they did every other evening. Dumbledore slowly stood and called everyone to pay attention to him.

"As you all know, there is still yet one more ball to be held this school year. But there is something different about this one. This ball we are going all out, and so are you. My students! You all most likely know who you are going to the ball with already. And the last two balls you both knew what you were going to wear maybe your partner didn't but you did. This time is totally different." Dumbledore said taking a pause.

"Your partner has to choose your outfit. So males you will be shopping for your date's gown and females pick out your suits or tuxedos. Once you get your partners outfit you will hand it over to your Head of House. Your head of House will have the name of the owner sewn into the outfit and the morning of the ball will mail the outfit to you. So you will not get the chance to ever see your outfit before you have to wear it. Have a nice night." Dumbledore said sitting down.

"Are you kidding?!" a student from another house screamed.

"No, I'm not." Dumbledore smiled.

"This will make everything a little bit interesting." Megan sighed.

"This sucks. We have to buy dresses! Guys aren't supposed to buy dresses. It's unnatural!" said Regulus Lunsford.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with Lunsford for once." Blaise laughed.

"It can't be that bad." Draco said.

"What did you just say?" Megan asked amazed.

"I can't be that bad, after all, it's just a dress." Draco shrugged.

"Wow!" Sarah laughed.

"A male that won't mind buying a dress, that's crazy!" Millicent Bolstrode replied.

"Well, look who I've got to buy a dress for! She could make an ugly dress look sexy!" Draco laughed kissing Megan.

"Thanks!" Megan giggled.

"We can go shopping this weekend! Sound like fun." Sarah replied.

"Goodie." Blaise said sadly.

"Blaise come on, it's not like you're the only guy in our grade that doesn't want to do this." Draco said standing up getting ready to leave the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I know. But I won't know what to get her; it's going to be hard to choose what dress."

"Blaise, stop whining." Megan laughed, mocking Blaise.

"What ever you get as long as it's the right size I will like it, same goes with Megan and Draco." Sarah stated snaking her hand into Blaise's.

"I know, I know."

They made it to the commons room and messed around chatting about different random things that happened over the day.

"Hey well I'm going to bed, I don't really feel good today." Megan sighed.

"Awe, are you going up to your dorm or the guys? I'll go to bed with you if you want." Draco said wrapping his arms around her trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I think I will, you really going to come to bed too?" Megan asked slowly.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave up there alone with all them guys, never know what they would do to you." Draco replied standing up.

Draco and Megan went to his dorm, changed an curled up closely and talked for a little bit before Megan drifted off to sleep.


	61. Visit to the Hospital Wing

**Chapter 61-Visit to the Hospital Wing**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan woke up at around 1:30 a.m. Draco was holding her tightly around the waist and was in a deep sleep. She wiggled free of his grip and went straight to the bathroom. She had felt sick to her stomach all day long. As she entered the bathroom she felt it coming and rushed into a stall, puking up what her body hadn't finished digesting from supper.

She curled up in front of the fire place and watched the embers slowly die out. She heard someone coming down from the boy's dormitory and turned to see who it was.

"Who's there?" she asked into the darkness.

"It's just me, hun." Megan heard the reassuring voice of Draco say.

"Oh, okay. I didn't wake you up did I?" Megan asked as Draco came and sat next to her.

"No, I rolled over and noticed you were gone so I came down here to see were you were."

"Oh. Yea, I got up and left because I felt really sick." Megan replied as Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I wish there was something I could do." Draco responded as Megan lay her head on his bare chest.

"There's nothing that you really can do. I'm going to go to the hospital wing in the morning before breakfast." Megan said sighing.

"Okay, I'll go with you. You want to go back up to bed or stay here for awhile?" Draco replied.

"Stay here for a little bit."

Draco sat with her for about 15 to 20 minutes before Megan decided that she felt okay enough to go back up to bed. Once they climbed back into bed they both fell asleep quickly.

Draco woke Megan up that morning.

"Stop it! I'm up, I'm up!" Megan giggled as Draco kissed her neck.

"She is ticklish on her neck." Draco proclaimed and continued kissing her neck.

"Draco, I don't need to wake up to that kind of stuff." Blaise said rolling over and falling back to sleep.

Megan was already in a fit of giggles and Draco laughed at what Blaise had said.

"You feeling better?" Draco asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Kind of, but I'm still going to the hospital wing." Megan responded.

"Okay, well let's get dressed and we can go." Draco said slowly standing up of the bed but sat back down.

"Having problems?" Megan asked looking at him oddly.

"Nope, just didn't feel like standing just yet." Draco laughed and laid back resting his head in her lap. Megan brushed a lock of his hair back out of his face and said, "Your silly, you know that?"

"Yep, and I'm proud of it too!" Draco laughed.

"Okay get up so I can get dressed at least." Megan told him trying to move his head off of her lap.

"Oh, fine." Draco responded sitting up.

They got dressed and walked up to the hospital wing; Megan told Madam Pomfrey how she felt. Madam Pomfrey gave her a disgusting potion, but she drank it none the less.

"If you still feel bad, come back and I can give you a stronger dose of this."

"Okay, will do." Megan responded and she and Draco left the hospital wing.

"Let's go for a walk. We could go to that one spot." Draco said loudly enough so only Megan could hear him.

"Okay, but won't we have to go into the woods?" Megan replied.

"Yeah, since the lake isn't completely frozen anymore." Draco responded.

Once they made it outside Draco led the way to their little spot making sure that no one followed them along the way. The snow had just begun to melt and you could see patches of earth in places that have been used a lot since school had started back up.

"It's so peaceful back here." Megan said sitting on the bank were the snow had melted away already.

"Yea, that's why I like it back here. No can come bother me because they don't know how to get here. Well, nobody but you can bother me at least." Draco said sitting down next to her.

"Since when have I bothered you?"" Megan laughed resting her head on his shoulder.

"You haven't bothered me yet, but there is still a chance you might." Draco said.

They sat in silence for what seemed to be hours before Draco said something.

"Megan?" Draco asked turning to face her.

"Yea, hun?" she said lifting her head off his shoulder.

"I love you." He said after a long pause.

"I love you too. Was there something else you wanted to say?" Megan replied sitting up straight and turning to face him.

"I was just thinking about something that happened earlier this year." Draco replied his voice trailing off.

"What is it? Do you want to tell me?" Megan asked taking his hand in hers.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Let's go back up to the castle lunch will be starting soon and I'm starving!" Draco said standing up then helping Megan up.

They made it up to the castle as Sarah and Blaise were coming up from the dungeons.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Sarah said searching their faces.

"We went up to the hospital wing and then went outside…why?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to know is all." Sarah stated. They entered the Great Hall and chatted with several people as they ate their lunches. After lunch they went and studied for a few hours.

"So tomorrow we are going to go shopping?" Megan asked the group.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Get it over with early!" Blaise replied.

"Blaise it's not like buying a dress will murder you…." Draco responded laughing.

"I hope not." Blaise responded, laughing with Draco.

"Okay, so it's settled tomorrow we go shopping!!" Sarah proclaimed.


	62. Please Forgive Me

**Chapter 62-Please Forgive Me**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

The four of them stood about in the middle of the street looking into the shops, noticing all the girls inside shops that would have normally been filled with guy's and the same for all the girls shops.

"Do I really have to do this? Can I sit out here and let Draco pick your dress?" Blaise asked obviously depressed that he would have to buy a dress for Sarah.

"I'm not going to the ball with Draco, I'm going with you so you have to pick my dress!" Sarah retorted standing next to Blaise.

"Blaise stop being such a baby!" Megan and Draco said together, then laughing at the fact that they thought so much alike.

They stood and talked for a little while they peered into the shops they normally go shopping in. Before departing for a seemingly endless day of shopping they told each other the size they should get for them.

Megan and Sarah practically ran into the store.

"Blaise! Come on!" Draco said practically pushing him toward the store.

"I don't want to though!" Blaise said fighting Draco, but didn't win.

They finally got into the store and saw a bunch or Slytherins mulling around looking for clothes there were also a few Ravenclaws but that was pretty much it. They noticed the store owner standing behind the cash-register mumbled something about, "Reckless, annoying, good for nothing, boys, tearing apart my beautiful dresses."

"Um, miss? Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm just fine! Go find a dress and leave me alone!" The owner snapped at him.

They walked around and finally found the more expensive and nicer dresses towards the back hidden from plain sight.

There weren't any dresses that caught Draco's eye, so he returned to the front desk to figure out were all the nice dresses were. He figured she must have put them in the back so nobody would ruin them.

"Miss?" Draco asked quietly.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Can you please forgive me?" She then said dropping her head in shame.

"It's okay miss. But I was wondering were all the really nice dresses were, I need one for my lovely date. You might remember her, Megan?" Draco responded yet again he was proud of his last name.

"Oh yes, she's bought a few dresses here once or twice. I put them in the back room so they would be saved from inconsiderate young boys. Follow me. Oh, and does you friend wish to come too?"

"Yes, he does." Draco said to her. She waited for Draco to find Blaise before showing him into the back room.

"You can have whatever you wish as long as you can pay for it sirs." She said and disappeared.

"What is this all about?" Blaise asked.

"All the expensive and nicer dresses are back here." Draco said thumbing through a set of blue-green dresses.

"Oh! Okay." Blaise said walking around.

Draco found several dresses that he liked but only one he thought fit Megan's personality, and he thought she would look gorgeous in the dress. It was pitch black and was tight fitting until a little bit past the waist, the dress cascaded down and the bottom was made of feather like things that wouldn't come off.

Blaise on the other hand didn't know anything about dresses and as just looking at dress after dress.

"Find anything yet?" Draco asked carrying Megan's dress.

"Nope." Blaise sighed.

"I can help you if you want?" Draco asked.

"Oh, thank you!" Blaise said grinning. Draco wondered off yet again and spotted a silky golden yellow dress.

"Hey how about this one?" Draco said handing Blaise the dress.

"Wow. That beautiful! You're good at this. Buying dresses thing."

"Well lets get out of here!" Draco laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy. Did you find the perfect dress?"

"Yes, um…" Draco looked around for the woman's name and then remembered the name of the store, "Susan."

"Good, good." Susan replied.

They paid for the dresses and went outside to wait, but didn't have to wait long. Megan and Sarah came out of the store a few minutes after they sat down to wait.

"So how was the shopping?" Sarah asked Blaise.

"It was okay, not something I want to do by myself." Blaise answered.


	63. Not So Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 63-Not So Sweet Dreams**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan tossed around in her bed as she was sucked into her dreams, she knew not what her body was really doing.

**dream**

"Don't touch her!" Draco screamed in agony in the living room. Draco had told her to hide and not to come out, not until he came for her, if she had to flee the house he told her to do so.

"What would you do if I did?" said the harsh snake like voice of Voldemort.

"I'd kill you!" Draco let out before screaming in once again in pain.

"I don't think so boy. But, it would be fun to see you try." Voldemort laughed. You could hear all the hate and evil in his laugh it was so unbearable.

"I'm giving you once more to accept my offer, Draco!"

"No! I will never join you! I will never become my father like you want me to!" Draco yelled.

Voldemort's voice dropped to barely a whisper, Megan could hardly make out what he was saying, "I'm not asking you to be your father. I'm asking you to be my right hand man in crime, to show your father how weak he was, and how easily his son stole the position he wanted."

"Just so he will kill me off to continue to fight for that spot! All you want for me is death! Never will I join. Never will I fall for your schemes!" Draco said, his voice confident, harsh and to the point.

"24 hours, I'll give you to rethink your answer. I will be back same time tomorrow. You better have an answer or your pretty lady will be lost to the world." Voldemort said with a loud crack as he left their home.

"Megan? You can come out, now." Draco's voice called. He sounded weak."

"Draco!" Megan said running to him. He had taken a horrid beating from that evil man. Blood seemed to almost cover his entire face, his muscles twitching in pain. Megan grabbed a rag and cleaned the blood from his face. Healing what parts of him she could.

"Megan," Draco said pulling her into an embrace, "when he comes tomorrow. I want you to run. Go away from here, hide. I can't bare the thought of him…" Draco said tears running down his face.

"Draco! I can't leave you! Who's knows what he may do to you the next time!" she said.

"Please, honey. I can handle him, I'm trained to fight men like him. I don't want you to risk your life, the baby's lives."

Megan's head dropped down and she looked at he extremely round stomach. She had been pregnant for about eight and a half months, they were due to have twins. They knew not what the children would be, they wanted it to be a surprise. She slowly looked back up at him and took a shuttering breath. "Okay, fine. I will go when he comes again."

**end dream**

"Megan!" Sarah screamed taking hold of her to stop her from falling from the bed.

Megan sat up suddenly and grabbed her stomach. She sighed and looked around to Sarah.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, taking her by the shoulders.

"I don't-" Megan said before becoming sick to her stomach.

"You need to go to the hospital wing." One of the other girls in the dorm said.

"No. No. I'll be fine. I'm going to go to the commons for awhile." Megan said slowly getting to her feet.

Megan curled up in a chair and closed her eyes. It had seemed so real, like it was really happening. She went up to Draco's dormitory and woke him as she tried to slip under the covers next to him.

"You ok, hun?" Draco asked pulling her close to him as she climbed under the covers.

"Bad dream is all. Wanted to come sleep with you cause I don't want to go back up to my dorm."

"Okay, then." He said sleepily after kissing her softly. Once his head hit the pillow he was back to sleep.

She lay in his arms for about an hour before falling back to sleep.


	64. A Dark Wizard Catcher!

**Chapter 64-A Dark Wizard Catcher!**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

Draco felt the cold air of the room find its way under the blanket and opened his eyes to figure out what was going on. Megan was trying to climb under the blanket with him.

"You ok, hun?" he asked sleepily pulling her warm body close to his.

"Bad dream is all. Wanted to come sleep with you cause I don't want to go back to my dorm." Megan responded sounding slightly scared.

"Okay, then." He said after kissing her, before dosing off to sleep he thought I'll ask her about it in the morning when we are alone.

When he woke up that morning Megan was sound asleep. He got up trying not to wake her and dressed.

"Megan, time to wake up." Draco whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and then snapped them shut again from the light.

"Do I have to?" Megan asked reopening her eyes allowing them to adjust.

"Yes, remember we were going to go the willow today." Draco reminded her.

"Oh, yea. I forgot about that." Megan replied sitting up.

Megan ran through the commons and down to the girls dormitory to get dress in regular everyday clothes seeing as it was a Sunday and then meet Draco in the commons.

"Hey, Draco!" someone called as he sat down to wait for Megan.

"Yea?" Draco replied turning around in the chair.

"I was wondering if you and Megan would mind coming with me and Beth to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Regulus asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Beth?" Draco asked, he didn't know any Beth's in their grade.

"You know Beth, she's Jesse's sister. She's in Ravenclaw though." Regulus replied.

"Oh, yea I forgot about her. So are you and Beth going out?" Draco said.

"Yea, we have been for awhile I thought it would be a good idea. We could go eat and then go shopping for our dress robes."

"Yea, we will come eat with you, but we already have our dress robes, got them last week." Draco replied.

"Oh, well then would you mind helping us get dress robes, it would be nice if you could." Regulus responded.

"I don't know. I'll talk to Megan about it. See if she wants to." Draco said wondering what was taking Megan so long.

"Ready." Megan said wrapping her arms around him from behind the couch.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later Regulus." Draco said kissing Megan and then standing up after she had let go of him.

They made their way slowly to the old willow. They didn't talk much on the way there but took in the grounds. The snow had been gone for at least a mouth and a half and the trees and shrubs were starting to bud out, the grass was regaining its bright green color, and the sound of animals filled the air.

"So? What do you want to do?" Megan asked sitting down next to water while Draco leant against the nearest tree.

"Talk, and then you can choose what we do after that." Draco said smiling.

"Okay, so what is it you want to talk about?" Megan asked laying back on the ground and looking up at him.

"First about your dream last night, and then I told Regulus I'd ask you about something."

"Do we have to talk about the dream?" She asked sighing.

"Yes, hun. You're my girlfriend you should be able to talk to me about those kind of things." Draco answered sitting down next to her.

"I know, I guess I just don't want to talk about it." Megan said sitting up so they could talk normally.

"Will you please tell me about it? I want to know what had you so scared; you were awake forever last night." Draco replied taking her hands in his.

"Oh, okay. It was more like a vision then a dream I guess. It was of me and you, we were older, out of school. We had our own house and everything. Voldemort was there trying to force you to join him and be his most trusted Death Eater. But you were refusing to join him just to be killed, and he threatened you that he would kill me if you didn't join. After he left I came out of where ever I was hiding and healed your wounds and stuff…"Megan told him with some difficulties.

"What else?" Draco asked he knew there was more to the dream.

"I was pregnant, going to have twins, you told me to go into hiding and I wouldn't at first until you told me for the babies sake. So I told you that I would and then I woke up. That is, that's pretty much the whole dream." Megan said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Pregnant? Wow, I guess I haven't really looked that far into our future. Are you going to be okay babe?" Draco replied noticing that she was starting to cry.

"You know that it will most likely happen Draco. That Voldemort will want you to join him. You know that don't you?" She sobbed.

"Yes, I know but…"He started but she cut him off.

"What do you want to be once you're out of this place?" she asked.

"An Auror, but what's that got to do with anything?" Draco asked.

"A dark wizard catcher! That's the point! You want to catch people like Voldemort, like your dad!" She said giving him a very serious look.

"How did you know my dad-" Draco started.

"Because of the dream Draco!" she said, "How are you going to work with Voldemort and be an Auror at the same time! You catch one of his followers he'd kill you! If you're gonna work with Voldemort find a better job is what I have to say about it!" her voice rose as she spoke. Megan stood and walked over to the other side of the clearing.

"I never said I was going to join Voldemort's ranks! We can worry about this when it happens Megan, we don't need to worry about it now." Draco said.

"We do need to worry about it, what you study in your last years here is what you are going to be for the least of your life! Unless you find a way to become a teacher or some muggle job!"

"Megan, we don't need to worry about it right now, I might change my mind before the end of next year!"

"Okay, but if you don't you better start thinking about what will happen in our future as a couple." Megan said turning to him.

"Okay, I promise I will." Draco replied.

"You better not forget this promise. Now what else did you want to talk about?" Megan said sitting back down in the same spot she was in before.

"Regulus wanted to know if we wanted to join him and Beth tomorrow when they go to Hogsmeade. To go out and eat and them get his and Beth's robes. He wanted to know if we would help them get their robes." Draco said glad that she was done yelling at him.

"Beth? The Ravenclaw Beth?" Megan asked.

"Yea, Beth Tuffman. Jesse's sister." Draco said.

"Yea, I guess. She isn't anything like her brother thank goodness." Megan replied.

"Okay so it's settled we are going shopping again. I will learn to hate shopping won't I?" Draco responded laughing.

"Nah, shopping is fun if you don't shop every single weekend, it does get boring after awhile though." Megan said laughing with Draco.

"She said shopping was boring! I've never known a girl who thought shopping was boring!" Draco replied.

"Hey now! I did not say that! I love shopping, you twisted my words!" Megan giggled.

"Okay, whatever you say madam." Draco said looking into her deep blue eyes they seemed to shine with happiness.

"That's better." Megan said cocking her head to the side, "Your eyes look kind of blue today."

"What? They've never been blue before. That's weird." Draco responded.

"They might have been you just never noticed it since you can't see your own eyes." Megan sighed.

"Well, do you want to walk around or go up to the castle and eat?"

"Yea, I'm kind of hungry. We didn't have breakfast after all." Megan said.

Draco slowly got to his feet then helped Megan stand up. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the clearing and into the forest.


	65. This is a library for goodness sakes!

**Chapter 65-This is a library for goodness sakes!**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan and Draco meet Blaise and Sarah in the Great Hall. They were sitting halfway down the table, not in their regular seats next to Regulus and Millicent and a few other older Slytherins.

"Hey guys!" Megan said sitting next to Blaise.

"Hey! Where have you two been all day?" Blaise asked after swallowing his mouth full of food.

"Just walking around the grounds is all." Draco answered piling food onto his plate.

"Got enough food on their mate?" Regulus said laughing as Draco's plate began to overflow and gravy split onto the table.

"Oops." Draco said looking at the mess he had made, Megan noticed him glance over at her.

"When will you guys learn to clean up after your selves?" She asked pulling out her wand and making the mess disappear with a flick of her wand.

"When you can't clean up after us anymore." Draco said laughing.

"Ah, well. There goes my life. Cleaning up after you all the time. As long as you get a good paying job I think I'll be able to mange cleaning, although I hate cleaning." Megan sighed and began to eat.

"Oh! Regulus?" Megan said a few minutes later remembering about their plans for tomorrow.

"Huh?" Regulus said from behind a piece of mail that he had received.

"We will help you and Beth get robes after we are done eating." Megan said.

"Oh, really? Thanks, we really appreciate you guys doing that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sarah asked perking up at the sound of robes.

"Regulus, Beth, Draco and I are going out to eat and then shopping for them! Not us Sarah."

"Oh." She said depressed.

"But can we go with you guys?" Sarah asked turned to Regulus.

"Um, if you guys want to…"Regulus said before turning back to his mail.

They slowly ate their food and then wandered about the school and made a little small talk with some other students before running into the Bloody Barron, the Slytherin House ghost.

"Watch where you're going young lady!" the Bloody Barron slashing his transparent sword at her.

Sarah shivered because walking through a ghost wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world. "Looks like you need to watch where you're going." Sarah snapped at the ghost.

"Oh, sorry young miss, didn't realize you were of my house."

"Well, pay more attention next time before yelling at people." Sarah snapped again and then they continued walking.

They made their way to the library and Megan and the other's began to study for an upcoming test in Astronomy.

"What's that star again?" Megan asked for about the fourth time pointing at the star chart.

Sarah rattled off the name of the star and continued studying.

"Thanks." Megan mumbled, she still hadn't heard what Sarah had said.

"What star are you asking about?" Draco said looking up from his own book.

"That one." Megan said pointing at the star for the fifth time.

Draco went into detail about the star explaining an easy way to remember its name. Megan listened intently if she didn't she knew she would fail the test. She didn't know how she would pass that class without Draco, Blaise or Sarah.

"Thanks, I think I understand now." Megan said to Draco. He turned his head back to his own book and went back to studying.

"Don't you guys know how to be quiet? This is a library for goodness sakes!" Madam Pince whispered angrily at them.

"Sorry!" Blaise whispered back to the old librarian.

They studied for another hour or so before closing their books and heading to the Dungeons. They sat and talked for awhile before Sarah challenged Blaise to play wizard chess with her. Megan and Draco cuddled up close and watched Sarah beat Blaise several times in a matter of 10 short minutes.

"Guys, its time for supper." Megan said to Sarah and Blaise.

"Let us finish this game, we will meet you there." Sarah said.

Megan and Draco decided to wait and find out who won because it looked as if Blaise would win this one. They heard sat curse as Blaise's queen smashed her last piece.

"Can we go now?" Draco laughed.

"Yea!" Blaise said cheerfully and they disappeared to dinner.

99


	66. Demelza Dolohov

**Chapter 66-Demelza Dolohov**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

Draco and Megan sat curled up on the couch when Snape came in with several house elves carrying their dress robes.

"STUDENTS! COME OVER HERE!" Snape yelled absently to the students. And then walked over two the dorm entries and yelled down the stair way for them to get up into the commons. Students came running up the stairs and out into the commons seconds later not wanting to get on Snape's bad side.

"Okay, so you will silently come forth and get your dress robes when I call your name! You will keep silent after you receive your robes and go to you dormitory to put it away until tomorrow!" Snape instructed, the students nodded their heads and stood silently waiting for their robes.

"Pansy Parkinson!" Snape called first. Pansy jump up and got her robes and headed towards the girls dorms.

He randomly called the girls forth to receive their robes, seeing as they were taking up more space then the boy's robes.

"Sarah Wrigley!" Snape called hold out a dress that was concealed by a black bag. Sarah disappeared through the girls dorm entry and left Megan alone with a few other girls.

Megan's name was the last one called, she smiled at Draco, got up and took her dress robes which were also concealed by a black bag. Megan disappeared and left Draco standing all alone with the rest of the male students.

"Draco Malfoy!" Snape celled first. Amazed Draco jumped up and took his robes and went to his dorm. He sat done on his bed and slowly opened the bag that was covering his robes. His robes were a very dark red, and look rather expensive.

Draco sat there for about 10 minutes before another fourth year came down, Draco wasn't really good friends with him but they chatted for a few minutes and then fell silent waiting for their friends. Blaise came running into the dorm about 3 minutes later followed by Regulus.

Blaise's robes were the same color as the ones Draco had choose for Megan. And just like Megan had told Draco Regulus's robes were a soft shade of teal.

"There aren't very many people left up there, we cant probably go back up in 5 minutes.

They talked for awhile while other fourth years came in, there was one fourth year left to come and then they would all be there. Demelza Dolohov strode in and sat down on his bed.

"You all can go up stairs now, Snape's gone." Demelza stated leaning on the backboard of his bed and opening his robes. He was going with Pansy to the Ball, Draco didn't mind Demelza but hated his date, but Demelza already knew that and didn't care.

"Thanks, D." they said as the left their dorm yelling down the stairs letting the older students know. Several third years shot out of their dorm and ran up to the commons. By the time Blaise and Draco made it up the stairs several girls were heading down the stairs to find their dates while others waited in the commons.

Draco was almost knocked to his feet by Megan who ran at him and gave him a breathe taking huge.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" Megan said letting go of him.

"I had hoped you would think so. And thank you the robes you gave me are extremely nice." Draco said while being dragged to the couch.

It was already late, most of the people disappeared after saying thanks. Blaise and Sarah had disappeared and there where only a few other people in the commons. Megan must have decided it was make out night seeing as that's all they had done since she got him to the couch. When they finally stopped they decided to go to bed.

They curled up close together and fell asleep seconds after they had lain their heads on the pillows.


	67. Passionate Kisses

**Chapter 67-Passionate Kisses**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

It was March 10th, the day of the ball Megan had already put her dress on and was now messing with her that that she had also already done. Sarah was still curling her hair in small tight curls making her long hair look about shoulder length. Megan had her hair half up and half down, what she had down was curled in lose medium sized curls.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sarah asked when she finished with her hair.

"Make-up?" Megan asked.

"I'll go without for this dance." Sarah said.

"Suit yourself." Megan stated as she began to dab on foundation and smooth it evenly across her face.

Megan finished with her make up, she turned to Sarah and glanced at the clock. They were supposed to meet the boys in the Great Hall in about 7 minutes.

"We should get going if we're going to meet them on time, Sarah." Megan said standing, slipping on her heels and walking towards the door, while Sarah followed.

They made their way slowly up from the Dungeons and into the Entrance Hall several of their friends were chatting with their dates and waved as Megan and Sarah walked by into the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise were chatting at a table for 6 in the back corner to the right, Regulus and Beth were going to sit with them. Megan and Sarah made their way past the people and tables to Draco and Blaise.

Draco and Blaise hadn't noticed their arrival and continued talking they were of course talking about Megan and Sarah wondering were they were. Megan coughed slightly, just enough to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry!" Blaise said standing up and pulling a chair out for Sarah, Draco did the same.

Laughing Sarah said, "Nice robes."

"Thanks, and yours are too." Blaise responded laughing also.

Megan and Draco didn't say anything other then an "I love you." And fell silent.

"Do you know where Regulus and Beth are?" Draco asked.

"Regulus was out in the Hall when we came up, he's probably still waiting for Beth." Megan answered almost automatically.

"Hey guys!" Beth said sitting down without waiting for Regulus to pull out a chair for her.

"Hey!" Sarah, Megan, Draco and Blaise said in unison.

Beth was in a soft pink dress that had elaborate beadwork on the upper part of the dress, which was strapless.

"I can't believe this year is almost over!" Beth said joyfully.

"Neither can I, it doesn't seem like it should be over yet." Draco replied, you could tell that he didn't really like Beth all that much but he was the one who suggested they sat with them at the Ball.

"I can't wait til' next year though!" Megan said, putting her hand in Draco's under the table and resting her head on his shoulder.

Students filed into the Great Hall signaling that dinner was going to be starting soon. Dumbledore stood and said a few unimportant things before he sat down and the dinner menus appeared. They all ordered a very nice dinner, Megan and Sarah ordered a dish out of the Durmstrang foods section and Draco tried a Beauxbatons dinner. Megan and Draco shared their food and talked and laughed to themselves, ignoring the other people at the table. The band struck up a beat about 40 minutes later after most people were done eating .

"Wanna dance?" Draco asked after everyone had left the table.

"No need to ask." Megan laughed and stood up leaving her shoes and purse at the table.

They danced and danced until they couldn't anymore and decided to sit down at the table. Before sitting down Draco pulled Megan into a extremely passionate kiss. Once they sat down they talked when Megan noticed something.

"Where's Sarah and Blaise?" she asked.

"I dunno. I haven't seen them since dinner." Draco replied looking around for them.

"Oh, well. As long as they aren't doing anything stupid. I always feel like I have to fix everything Sarah does wrong." Megan said sighing.

"Knowing Blaise, they probably are." Draco responded.

"Yeah, they most likely are. She can fix it if she gets into trouble this time." Megan said.

They talked for a few minutes before Regulus and Beth showed up at the table.

"You guys having fun?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah." Draco said sliding down in his chair.

After a few minutes of talking Regulus and Beth disappeared, leaving the two of them alone again.

"Beth is annoying." Draco stated.

"I know, but be nice." Megan replied laughing.

"I'm being nice, it's hard but I'm trying." Draco said sitting back up in his chair.

They made their way back to the dance floor after several minutes of talking. Megan stood close to Draco as they danced to a slow song, her head lay on his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. She was thinking to herself that she wanted to stay in that moment forever. Megan knew she was vulnerable and could be easily heart broken, but she knew that Draco would never hurt her at least not on purpose.

"Wanna get out of here?" Draco asked softly.

"And go where?" Megan asked looking up at him.

"Room of requirement…or about the commons."

Sighing Megan replied, "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Draco grasped her hand and they slowly made their way to the table to retrieve her shoes and purse.

"So, where we going?" Draco asked as the made their way into the Entrance hall unnoticed.

Megan now lead the way she began head across the hall as if to head to the Dungeons and turned sharply towards the stairs about halfway across the hall.

"To the seventh floor…" Draco replied now retaking the lead to the seventh floor.


	68. You Know

**Chapter 68-You Know…**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

Once they made it up to the seventh floor, they stood in front of the blank space in the wall.

"So, do you want me to make the place or do you want to?" Draco asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'll do it, so you like just think of the place and place until the door shows up?" Megan asked looking at the blank wall.

"Yeah, after three paces it will pop up." Draco said letting go of her waist and leaning against the opposite wall.

Megan thought of a place instantly, her father's mansion. Megan thought of her own room overlooking the huge lake on their property, the mountains far away in the background. She missed her father' house, it was huge compared to the shabby house her and her mother now lived in. Megan began paced slowly keeping her mind fully focused on, not even letting Draco distract her. The door appeared and she slowly opened it peering inside before waving to Draco to come.

"What do you think?" Megan asked, she had already made it the bed.

"Interesting. Where are we supposed to be?" Draco said slowly walking over and joining her on the bed.

"My bedroom at my dad's mansion." Megan said slowly looking around.

"Cool. What's out there?" Draco said motioning towards the balcony doors.

"Go look." Megan said.

"Oh, fine." Draco stood up slowly and made for the doors, Megan joined him taking his hand.

Draco leaned on the railing and motioned for her to come to him, Megan was a sitting on a low flat part of the railing. Megan grinned and shook her head.

"Why not?" he laughed cocking his head to the side.

She didn't say a word but repeated the motion he made to her.

Draco mockingly shook his head at her, but then slowly made his way over to her.

"Good boy." Megan said praising Draco by kissing his lightly on the lips.

"That's all I get?" He asked sadly.

Megan grinned, stood up and headed back towards the bed, Draco following.

"What is it exactly that you want?" Megan said as she lay back on the bed.

Millions of things raced through his head, "Well, one of them I don't think 'we' are ready for, but making out would be nice."

Megan's head turned toward him with a questioning look on her face, "And what would that be, that you don't think I'm ready for?" She asked him.

Draco bit his lower lip before "You know," Draco paused hoping he wouldn't have to say it but then finished quietly, "Sex."

Megan smiled slightly before saying, "I'm ready, but I want it to be special. Not at school."

Draco face turned into a smile. Thinking to himself "I would have never known if I hadn't said anything."

There was a silence between the two of them while they thought about what they were just talking about and then Megan said, "Well, weren't we planning to make out or what?"

"Oh, yeah." Draco said coming back to the real world.

They did what they have done best since they began dating, making out. The night went on slowly until Draco said that they would probably be getting back to the Dungeons before they got in trouble.

They curled up next to each other in Draco's bed. His mind was still racing with the thought that Megan thought they were ready also. He stayed awake for hours thinking about what she had said before sleep befell him.


	69. The Owlery

**Chapter 69-The Owlery**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan woke the next morning Draco was sitting on the end of the bed leaning against the foot-board writing. Slowly sitting up, glanced around the room, her head suddenly turned back as she noticed something. Sarah was curled up next to Blaise asleep. Shocked by the site of Sarah and Blaise, turned back to Draco who had looked up at the movement.

"Hey there. I know, it's weird seeing her in here." Draco said inclining his head towards Blaise and Sarah.

"Hey. It's different, that's for sure." Megan replied scooting towards at the end of the bed.

"What are you writing?" She asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Nothing, just a letter to my mom and dad." Draco said showing her the paper.

"Oh, tell them I say hi." Megan responded as Draco signed his name then added the p.s.

"So, are you gonna be ready for practice tonight?" Draco asked as he folded the letter.

"Practice?" Megan asked confused.

"Yea, we made it into the tournament." Draco said sounding very bored of the topic already.

"Who are we playing?" Megan asked now understanding and very happy.

"Gryffindor like we always do." Draco replied.

"Cool, maybe we will win this time." She responded.

Megan got up and dressed in plain black robes and resumed sitting next to Draco, who had stashed the letter in his back pocket of he blue jeans.

"Let's go to the owlery, so I can send this to my mom and dad." Draco said after a few minutes of cuddling.

"Ok, sure." Megan replied slowly getting to her feet.

Draco lead the way because Megan had only been there once or twice with him before she still didn't know exactly were it was. As they made their way down one of the hallways Peeves bolted out from behind a statue and chucked something at Megan.

As Megan screamed as something smashed on the front of her robs Draco yelled at Peeves, "You don't want me to get the Bloody Barren, do you!"

"Oh, sorry sir, miss. Please don't tell the Bloody Barren, please sir." Peeves said bowing low.

"Don't let it happen again, or I'll be telling him." Draco commanded and pulled Megan past Peeves and down the hallway.

Once they made it to the owlery Megan had gotten whatever Peeves had thrown off of her robes. Megan spotted her owl sitting up high in the owlery close to Draco's owl. Draco called is owl down and patted it on the head and told it to take the letter to his parents. Slowly making their way out of the owlery stepping on the bones of small animals the owls had caught and ate.


	70. Professor Beltz

**Chapter 70-Professor Beltz**

**--Draco's Point Of View--**

Draco was sitting behind Blaise and next to Megan; they were taking their Arithmancy OWL. Sarah was taking her Muggle Studies OWL. Draco sat reading and rereading question number 94 he was having problems focusing on his test and continued glancing over at Megan who was on question 119 on her version of the test.

"That test seemed to drag on forever!" Draco said as they left the room.

"No it wasn't. I thought it wet by fairly quickly. But then again, I was the first one done." replied Megan.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Blaise laughed, he had finished 3rd, after Hermione Granger.

"Astrology will drag on forever though!" Megan sighed as they made their way down the stairs and stopped to wait for Sarah.

"Nah, that one will be really easy." Draco laughed.

"For you maybe! I'll probably fail it!" Megan said slightly depressed.

"No you won't. You've been studying for it for the last month and a half you won't fail it!" Sarah said joining in on the conversation as they continued on their way downstairs.

They ate and studied for a half an hour before making their way up to their last of their OWLS. The teacher had already put the tests on the desks and had their names already written on them.

"The tests are in alphabetical order in rows so find our test and get started! You know the rules, kids. The quills will not allow you to copy and your telescopes are set up in alphabetical order so when you get to that part of the test go to your assigned telescope!" Professor Beltz ordered the students from her desk in the corner of the huge room.

Draco and Megan found their tests in the middle of the room a few seats apart while Sarah and Blaise's tests were located on the far side of the class room.

An hour and 40 minutes passed and then finally the timer rang signaling the end of the test, Professor Beltz ordered the students to pass their tests up before they left.

"Finally, we're done with tests!" Sarah exclaimed as they fell into the chairs around the fire.

"Yeah. But they were so much shorter then the ones we took at Durmstrang." Megan said and Draco took her hand in his.

Draco, Megan, Sarah and Blaise made their way down to the boys dormitory and fell asleep. Sarah had been joining Blaise since the last dance they had and Megan and Draco were quite used to it now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The last week at the school was very laid back and uneventful the Quidditch match was done the weekend after OWLS and the Slytherin team were prepared and ready to win, knowing the Gryffindors were ready to fight back. Draco was spending extra time practicing getting the snitch so he could show Harry up and not have to follow him the whole game to get the snitch.

The game finally came and they made their way onto the field. The Gryffindor team stood proud expecting another lousy, cruel game form the Slytherins but they were not expecting what happened to happen.

The whistle blew and the 14 players shot into the air, the announcer Lee Jordan screamed as Slytherin took possession.

"McClain, Thane, and back to Megan, to Sarah and…Sarah shoots! Ten points to Slytherin!"

Draco floated above the field in search of the snitch and still close enough to Harry to shout snide remarks while he scoured the pitch.

"Katie drops the quaffle and Megan grabbed it and is down the field! She passes to Thane who passes back and Megan shoots! Ten more points to Slytherin. Wow, are they on a role today, 80 to 10 and they are in the lead.

Draco dropped down about 10 feet into the game and gave Megan a high five when he spotted it, the snitch was down by the middle goal post. Harry hadn't noticed it and was searching near the Gryffindor goal posts. Draco slowly made his way unnoticed to the Slytherin side. Draco made a motion downward to Rhonda the keeper who was giving him a confused look. Draco went into a steep dive halfway down the crowd had noticed him and Harry was on his way towards him but Draco had snatched the snitch out of the air before Harry had even made it to him.

"Draco has caught the snitch! For the first time in a long time Slytherin has won the Quidditch House Cup! Good job Slytherin!"

Thane was screaming in happiness and the team zoomed over to Draco who had landed and was holding the snitch high in the air. Madam Hooch, Dumbledore, and Snape were making their way toward the 7 players. Dumbledore was carrying a trophy and Snape was gleaming with joy seeing as they had won for the first time in 4 years.


	71. Blue Topaz

**Chapter 71-Blue Topaz**

**--Megan's Point Of View--**

Megan sat on her bad folding up the last of her clothes and setting them to the side. It was the last week of school and they would be going home for what seemed to be like a extremely long summer. Megan, like several other students, was only on the fist of several stages of their packing process.

"So, we have to hang out this summer!" Sarah seemed to have said for the thousandth time.

"I know, but you know who I'll be hanging out with most of the summer." Megan said grinning as she began placing her books in her trunk.

"Draco Malfoy." Sarah said in a girly voice mocking a make out session.

Megan tossed a pair of her socks at Sarah who dodged them and tossed them back onto Megan's bed, "So, what if we like making out? It's not like you and Blaise haven't had you're fair share of it lately."

After getting her books packed in neatly, she decided to go visit Draco and talk to him, because packing wasn't the most fun thing to do and was quite dull.

She made her way across the almost empty commons and down the boy's dormitory. She opened the door into Draco's drom and saw a room that looked as if a tornado had hit it.. Clothes falling off the bed and book scattered across the floor and 7 boys looking very desperate.

"I must have come at a bad time." Megan laughed sitting down next to her boyfriend who had not noticed her come it.

"Oh, thank god. A reason to stop this – well whatever it is." Draco sighed looking at his almost empty trunk.

"You want some help?" Megan asked looking around at all of the boys who had all stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

"Yes! Please!" and "Would you really?" Came out of several of the boy's mouths.

"Sure." With seven flicks of her wand all of the their books piled neatly on the floor next to each trunk. With several more flicks of the wrist and several household spells Megan managed to get all of their clothes folded and in neat piles on their beds. Several sounds of amazement came at what she did next, she got the books to pile themselves snugly into the trunks and their clothes to fit perfectly on top leaving space for other items.

They all thanked her and sat down on their beds. Draco gave her a huge hug and pulled her onto his bed.

"I don't know how you managed to do that but it was impressive." Draco laughed kissing her neck making her giggle.

"So are you done packing?" Draco asked.

"Nope, I was bored so I thought I'd come see if you were done yet."

"Oh, well. Go get you're packing done and meet me in the commons." Draco replied.

"Oh, ok. Blaise, I'll send Sarah over if you want, she was almost done packing by hand when I left."

"That would be nice, thanks." Blaise answered as he tossed the things on his bed side table into his trunk and closing it.

As Megan and Draco walked together up the stairs past the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st year dorms they peered inside to find the same mess Megan had seen when she had entered Draco's dormitory. Megan noticed Draco's free hand was fiddling with something small in his pocket, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes." Megan said, departing Draco and heading towards the stairs, glancing back over her shoulder as she went the door Draco had pulled out a small box from his pocket and was opening it and closing it.

"Sarah, Blaise is in the dorm." Megan said as she passed Sarah on the stairs.

"Thanks, I was just going to find him. Is he done packing?"

"Yea, only cus I helped him and everyone else pack." Megan laughed.

"Oh, ok." Sarah said before disappearing up the steps.

Megan packed her things fairly quickly and went back to the commons to find Draco who had stopped playing with the box and was lying back quite comfortably on the sofa. Megan crawled up and curled up next to him. Draco didn't move a muscle, so she closed her eyes and lay there with him waiting for him to move. Megan was soon asleep, she didn't know it but Draco had slipped the item that was in the box onto her left ring finger and held her close before he dozed off too.

Megan woke an hour later to the sound of joyful talking people who didn't know normal household spells were just now finishing up packing and were gathering in the commons. Draco woke when she woke most likely from her moving. Not noticing the new ring on her finger she gave him a light kiss dropped her left hand into his. Seconds later she snatched her hand out of his noticing the ring.

"Did you..-?" Megan asked her eyes welling with tars of joy.

Draco smiled, shook his head yes and said, "I knew you would have accepted it so I just put it on."

"Thank you!" she smiled. The ring was silver and had a blue topaz centered with 4 small diamonds on either side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The last day came upon the school sooner then it seemed it should have, Megan couldn't stop starring at her new engagement ring from Draco. Sarah was freaking out because the first half of her summer she would not be able to contact Blaise or anyone because she was going a vacation to the Untied States with her brother who was going to be moving there after he graduated.

Students were being pushed onto the train and were racing away from the school by mid-morning.

"I really don't want to go to the U.S. Sarah complained as they got closer and closer to London.

"Well, it can't be that bad you'll spend the rest of you're summer at my house or Blaise's. Megan laughed.

"And Megan will be spending almost all summer at my house." Draco grinned.

"All but two weeks. I have to go to my dad's for two weeks, mom says I have to." Megan sighed.

"And who said I wasn't gonna come over to your dad's house, I know he wouldn't care." Draco replied.

They talked for what only seemed like an hour before they were being shoved off the train and into the station with all of their parents. They all gave departing hugs except for Megan and Draco, because Megan was going to Draco's mansion.

"Hello you two. Ready to go home?" Draco's mom greeted them.

"Where's dad?" Draco asked looking around for his father.

"He had to work today, a lot of stuff going on at the ministry these days." Narcissa stated before climbing into a ministry car to take them home.


	72. READERS INFO!

_Dear Readers,_

Hello to you all, this is just a short informative thing from me. You may not have noticed but chapter 71 of this story Do I Know You? was the final chapter. I thank you greatly for reading this story, I know, I have quite a few spelling errors throughout the story. Don't get discouraged just yet about the ending of this story for I have started Megan McClain and Draco Malfoy's next school year already! The next story is titled, Journey Home, and I hope you all continue reading my story of Megan and Draco. When you go to read the next story I would greatly appreciate more reviews from my readers to tell me as an author what you do and don't like and what you think should be more of in the story. I love getting input about my stories, even if some of its bad.

I hope you all continue reading on into Megan and Draco next year I stir things up a bit and a lot more interesting things happen in their next year at Hogwarts! Yet again thank you all for reading.

_Sincerely,_

_Your author Meg_


End file.
